I Knew You Were A Trouble
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: Hace cuatro años ella se fue de Mellowbrook para ir a la Universidad. Ahora ha vuelto para descansar antes de empezar con su vida como profesionista. Pero en vez de estar en paz se reencuentra con sus conflictivos sentimientos por Clarence. Lo que complica mucho las cosas, ya que ella se ha ofrecido como voluntaria para ser su tutora y una relación profesor-alumno no es profecional
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Uno.**

La música estaba a todo lo que daba, una canción de rock intenso hablando sobre un desamor y la forma de olvidarlo con más chicas y alcohol.

Kick Buttowski estaba de acuerdo con lo de chicas (e incluso alcohol) pero en lo que diferenciaba era en lo de desamor. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con amor, para Kick era basura. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que disfrutara de la buena música, en especial con la sexy chica con la que andaba bailando.

La verdad, él ni recordaba su nombre, solo tenía una vaga impresión de que compartían una clase juntos en la preparatoria de Mellowbrook, ¿pero de ahí? Nada. Tampoco le interesaba mucho saberlo, lo único que aún hacía que mantuviera su atención en ella era que se movía muy bien.

—¡Kick! ¡Kick!

Una mano delgada le sacudió el hombro.

Kick se volteó para encontrase con su gran amiga Jacky «La Loca».

—¿Qué pasa, Jacks? —respondió Kick volteándose por completo para abrazarla, dándole completamente la espalda a la que antes era su pareja de baile. Cosa que a la chica no le gusto.

Pero ninguna chica, por más sexy que fuera, podía competir contra sus mejores amigos: Jacky y Gunther. Ellos eran los únicos especiales para él, los demás eran solo fans o distracciones.

Jacky correspondió a su abrazo entusiasmada. A pesar de ser la novia de Gunther no podía rechazar el contacto con su más grande ídolo.

—Ya estamos listos, Kick —grito Jacky en cuanto se apartaron.

—¿Gunther ya está en posición?

—Te está esperando.

—Bien.

La ex compañera de baile de Kick se deslizó entre ambos para mirarlo a los ojos con su cara de puchero.

—¿Qué pasa, bebe? ¿Ya vamos a continuar? —Inclinándose hacia él para que nadie más los escuchara, cosa que era una tontería debido al estrépito de la música, dijo—: Puedo asegurarte que aún no has visto lo mejor de mí.

Kick se apartó de ella, podía ver en su rostro las ilusiones que ya se habían formado en su cabeza, ilusiones que no solo involucraban una habitación y una cama, sino que dulces palabras, flores y manos entrelazadas.

Si, para nada el estilo de Kick Buttowski.

A pesar de que la chica y Kick ya no estaban en la misma página él le dedico una sonrisa torcida, la sonrisa que volvía locas a sus admiradoras, y le dijo:

—Lo siento, dulzura, pero no eres la única aquí que quiere un pedazo de mí —dirigiéndose a Jacky y a la multitud que ya se había formado a su alrededor al ver a la Organizadora de Acrobacia de Kick, gritó alzando el puño—: ¡Vive hasta que duela!

—¡SI! —todos gritaron.

Toda la gente gritaba el nombre de Kick mientras él se abría paso entre la gente para llegar hasta su moto.

Gunther ya se encontraba ahí sosteniendo su casco y cuidando que nadie se acercara demasiado a The Reaper.

Kick la había llamado así debido al diseño tan mortal y letal que tenía su bici. Había sido creada solo para profesionales como Kick, ya que dejaba fuera todo sistema de seguridad y se concentraba en solo como ganar más velocidad. Además el negro era el color de la muerte.

—Ya está todo, Kick —gritó Gunther pasándole su casco.

—Gracias, Gunther.

—También revise que no hubieran soplones a la vista y Jacky —dijo mientras rodeaba a su novia con un brazo— juró no grabar nada para que no haya pruebas.

—Será una pena —murmuró Jacky—, pero nada es más importante que no te cachen.

—Sí, todo se ve muy bien, pero... No estoy seguro de esto, Kick.

—No se preocupen. Esto será pan comido.

Kick se subió a su motocicleta y la encendió. La gente enseguida estalló en ánimos, alguna chicas incluso aventaron brasieres en su dirección. El grupo del Chico Emo empezó a tocar una canción que nada tenía que ver con amor y todo con el peligro.

El perfecto ambiente para demostrar sus habilidades en el motocross callejero.

Colocándose el casco gritó:

—¡Vive hasta que duela!

Entonces salió disparado hacia la pista improvisada que Gunther había montado en el campo de futbol de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook.

La pista no era la gran cosa en complejidad, pero si en peligrosidad. Kick le había pedido a Gunther que olvidará todo lo que sabía sobre seguridad. Ese concepto ya no estaba en el vocabulario de Kick por lo que ya no tenía que estar en sus acrobacias.

Y fiel a su palabra, aunque con gran temor, Gunther había hecho la pista lo más peligrosa que se le había ocurrido.

Había alambres, púas, enormes tubos de construcción, una rampa hecha de varillas, todo estaba destinado a matar a un medio doble de riesgo, pero Kick ya no era «medio».

Todo eso era como un paseo en el parque para él. Y eso era lo que más le frustraba, entre más cosas intentaba menos le llegaba esa dosis de adrenalina a la que tanto era adicto. Necesitaba ir más alto, más veloz, más allá.

Aumentando la velocidad en la segunda vuelta, derrapó cuando giro para evitar al último segundo chocar con las púas. Sin bajar velocidad se dirigió hacia la pequeña rampa, su tamaño estaba diseñado para ganar altura en el salto conforme a la velocidad no por el tamaño de la pendiente, y esta vez Kick tocaría las estrellas.

Cuando salió volando por fin le llegó su dosis de adrenalina. Podía ver, escuchar y sentir todo: sus admiradores gritando su nombre a más de veinte metros de él, los tubos salidos y afilados apuntando hacia él que estaba saltando, la música que no había parado pero que había sido ahogada por el rugir del viento en su cara. Todo era suyo.

Por esos minúsculos segundos él era el rey del mundo.

Pero en el momento en que su moto aterrizó, su mente también lo hizo.

No le importó mucho, aún quedaba la última rampa, la más peligrosa: la de varillas.

Esa era enorme. La había comprado de un circo que daba el acto de "La Esfera de la Muerte". Le había salido barata porque ya no era una esfera, ahora solo quedaba de ella un poco menos de la mitad, lo que la hacía una rampa desproporcionada, pero perfecta para lo que pretendía hacer.

Era muy peligroso intentarlo sin el equipo adecuado, o como Kick lo llamaba: "sin trampa". Pero él no tenía miedo, estaba listo.

Sin vacilar aceleró.

Ese era el truco, mientras más rápido vayas menos probabilidades hay de que las llantas se queden trabadas en las separaciones de las barras.

Cuando la rampa lo mando hacia arriba hizo lo que hubiera hecho con el Tri X: girar la moto en el aire mientras impulsaba su cuerpo hacia arriba para solo sostenerse por sus brazos.

Segundos antes de volver a tocar la rampa regreso a su asiento y se preparó para el golpe.

Debido a tantos años de experiencia no salió volando hacia enfrente, pero aun así dolía, no tenía duda de que le saldría moretones en los muslos y en el pecho. Aun así no perdió la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo, continuó con el camino y termino la ruta.

Gunther y Jacky lo estaban esperando en primera fila, así como muchas chicas que querían acercarse y tocar a The Reaper, así como a Kick.

Él fue desacelerando hasta llegar a ellos. Cuando estuvo enfrente apago la moto y se quitó el casco.

—¿Qué les pareció?

—¡Ahhh! ¡Kick! —Gritó Jacky—. ¡Estuvo increíble! ¡Cuando volaste y evitaste las púas, y luego cuando te paraste de manos en el aire! ¡Ahhh! ¡Fue épico! Tienes que repetirlo.

—¡Sí! ¡Repítelo! —grito una chica.

—Súbeme a tu moto —grito otra.

—¡Te amo, Kick!

Y así varias chicas empezaron a acercarse a Kick, pero fueron paradas por Jacky antes de que llegaran a él.

—¡Ey! ¡No toquen a la estrella, arpías! ¡Si le hacen un solo rasguño juro por el dios Loki que les morderé la cara! Y no les gustara eso, no me han vacunado contra la rabia.

Con eso las chicas retrocedieron. Podían ser mayoría pero Jacky tenía una reputación de ser una loca salvaje que no dudaba en proteger a los que quería.

Logrando hacer un perímetro de por lo menos dos metros, Jacky les dios privacidad a él y a Gunther para que hablaran. Ella sabía que siempre después de una acrobacia los dos tenían que discutir cosas.

—¿Y qué opinas tú, Gunther? —dijo Kick sonriendo petulantemente e inclinándose sobre su moto.

—Yo siento que fue muy peligroso, Kick. Las medidas de seguridad no fueron las adecuadas. Estuviste en riesgo la mayor parte del tiempo y...

—Tranquilo, Gunther. Esto es lo que te pedí, ¿recuerdas? Ya no estamos con niñerías. Si quiero ser un profesional debo enfrentarme cara cara con el verdadero peligro de morir.

—Sí, lo sé. El problema, Kick, es que hasta los más grandes acróbatas tiene miedo a morir, eso tú no lo tienes y es lo que me preocupa.

Kick no sabía que responder ante eso. No podía negarlo porque era cierto. Él no tenía miedo de morir, no era un suicida de eso estaba seguro, pero no le importaba llegar a los extremos con tal de conseguir la droga que tanto necesitaba para vivir: la adrenalina.

No tuvo tiempo de formar una repuesta porque una voz se alzó por encima de todo y los interrumpió.

—¡Muy impresionante, Buttowski! —Dijo la persona mientras se abría paso entre las personas sosteniendo un megáfono—. ¡Pero debo decir que esta fiesta se acabó!

Cuando todos reconocieron a la persona que sostenía el megáfono se hizo un silencio sepulcral, las risas, los aclamos, la música, todo paró. Nadie se atrevía a moverse por miedo a ser notado por el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Reynaldo.

—¿En serio creyeron que no me enteraría de la fiesta ilegal de fin de curso? —dijo Reynaldo dejando el megáfono de lado, ya que todos estaban callados podía hacerse escuchar claramente—. Ha sido una tradición de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook después de todo. Lo único que si me costó un poco averiguar fue la sede. Cambia todos los años ¿no? Pero luego cuando lo piensas bien, si el organizador de la fiesta ilegal tradicional de fin de curso siempre es el más popular de cada generación, y en esta es Buttowski, ¿qué lugar sería el que escogería alguien con el cerebro por debajo del promedio?

Reynaldo calló durante unos instantes, esperando que alguien hablara. Desde luego nadie abrió la boca, no eran ras estupidos como Reynaldo solía creer.

—¿No? ¿Nadie? —Dijo girando la cabeza para observar a toda la multitud—. Obviamente la escuela, así demostraría que le vale todo tipo de respeto y orden.

—¿Has venido a insultarme, Reynaldo? Porque puedo asegurarte que no te gustara el resultado —como siempre Kick fue el único en desafiar a Reynaldo.

—¡Oh! Desde luego que no, Buttowski. Como ya dije vine a parar esta fiesta.

Kick se enderezó y fue hasta donde estaba Reynaldo parado para enfrentarlo.

Él no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo el pálido y flacucho cuatro ojos de siempre, solo tenía el cabello rubio más lago y era un poco más alto. Pero a comparación de cómo Kick se había desarrollado debido a todo el ejercicio que hacía y la buena altura que había ganado, Reynaldo parecía una ramita.

Kick a veces se preguntaba qué habría dicho su antigua enemiga si viera a su ex novio ahora. Tal vez se reiría. Después de todo, Kendall tenía la costumbre también de ser cruel con lo que consideraba inferior. O tal vez lo amaría, los nerds están acostumbrados a terminar siempre juntos.

Por alguna razón ese pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer más.

Sin embargo Reynaldo esta vez no se sentía intimidado por Kick, al contrario, sonrío con suficiencia y provocación. Como si tuviera la ventaja si había un encuentro entre ellos dos.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo —dijo Kick entre dientes.

—Lo harás.

Y con eso las luces del campo de futbol se encendieron, segando a muchos estudiantes que gustaron de sorpresa o susto. La directora de la preparatoria entro al campo con varios oficiales escoltándola. En segundos, todos estuvieron rodeados por las autoridades.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —siseo Kick al ver la cara de todos sus amigos y compañeros asustados. Algunos ya con lágrimas en los ojos otros intentando escapar.

—¡Lo que era correcto! —grito Reynaldo para luego acercarse a Kick un poco más y susurrar con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de odio—: Tal vez aún no lo entiendes, Buttowski, pero pudimos habernos evitado todo este drama si tan solo me hubieras invitado a esta maldita fiesta.

—Eres un...

La Sra. Fitzpatrick, su antigua maestra de primaria, y ahora la directora de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook avanzó hasta situarse a lado de ellos. Reynaldo rápidamente se apartó de Kick y se fue a ocultar atrás de la directora entregándole en megáfono.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Como podrán percatarse están en propiedad privada haciendo una fiesta que está fuera del curso estipulado, así que me veré en la pena de reportar a todos los presentes de esta escuela y llamar a sus padres para que vengan a recogerlos. Por favor voy a pedirles que se reporten con los oficiales, ellos se encargarán de tomar sus nombres y de llamar a sus padres, si se resisten serán arrestados sean o no mayores de edad. —agregó la directora a ver a algunos chicos que ya estaban buscando dónde esconderse.

Kick miró a Gunther para saber cómo estaba y lo vio sosteniendo a Jacky, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ella sabía que lo que ellos pasarían sería muy leve comparado con lo que la directora le haría a Kick.

—Y en cuanto a los que no estudian en esta escuela y están aquí, déjenme decirles que el delito de invadir propiedad privada es muy grave, así que yo les aconsejaría que empezaran a llamar a alguien que pague su fianza antes de que los oficiales les retiren los celulares. Porque por lo menos pasaran tres días en la cárcel, eso sí la escuela no presenta cargos. Sin más por el momento gracias por su atención.

La Sra. Fitzpatrick sonrió todo el tiempo encantadoramente mientras hablaba a los alumnos, pero en cuanto su vista se posó en Kick todo lo encantador se fue.

—Sr. Buttowski —dijo entregándole el megáfono a Reynaldo—, sígame por favor.

La directora se volteó y se dirigió a la entrada del campo. Kick la siguió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de muerte a Reynaldo, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola a todos, como podrán darse cuenta este es mi primer Fic en esta categoría. No planeaba hacer ningún nuevo Fic porque ya tengo uno y está en proceso (es de Jimmy Neutron), pero en cuanto más veía esta caricatura, una de mis actuales favoritas, tenía que escribirlo. Simplemente se metió en mi cabeza y tenía que salir porque sino no podía continuar. Jajaja, tal vez estoy exagerando, pero ustedes me entienden.**_

 _ **Bueno, en verdad espero que les guste, así como a mí me está gustando escribirlo. Por favor díganme que opinan en los Reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos actualizamos pronto.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Dos**

El avión se había retrasado dos horas. Y el retraso ni siquiera era por mal clima, simplemente el aviador había salido a comer. ¡Durante dos horas!

Dos benditas horas que había estado en la sala de espera tomando un café barato del aeropuerto y viendo televisión basura.

¡Era inaudito!

¿Dónde estaba el profesionalismo? ¿La responsabilidad de las agencias? ¿El buen servicio?

Kendall Perkins no había perdido tiempo, en cuanto aterrizó su avión en Mellowbrook llamó al gerente general para quejarse del pésimo servicio que recibió.

Había habido disculpas, ofertas reembolsos e incluso le dijeron que la próxima vez que viajara no le cobrarían los boletos. Pero Kendall no se dejaba sobornar por nada, ella les dio una advertencia: O disciplinaban a sus empleados o la próxima gran primera plana de Forbes sería desprestigiosa para su compañía.

El gerente lo había entendido bien, sabía muy bien que no debía meterse con Kendall Perkins, además lo menos que podía hacer era prestar un buen servicio al público.

En todo eso, Kendall se había retrasado tres horas en total. Sus padres estarían preocupados, sin lugar a dudas.

Habían pasado dos años desde que no veían a su hija, y cuatro desde que ella no ponía un pie en su ciudad natal. Y ahora ella, la puntual Kendall, estaba retrasada.

¡Qué vergüenza!

«Al menos no es el primer día de trabajo». Pensó Kendall.

El taxista no parecía percatarse de la ansiedad de Kendall, él seguía normal, apenas si pisando los cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

¡Que frustrante!

Kendall llegó al final de su paciencia cuando el taxi se paró completamente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo siento señorita, pero hay un embotellamiento allá enfrente —el conductor se empezó a reír—. Es en la Preparatoria de Mellowbrook. De seguro esos adolescentes locos ya se metieron en problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿A esta hora en fin de semana? No lo creo.

El conductor solo se siguió riendo, lo que solo confundió más a Kendall.

En sus días de estudiantes en Harvard no había ni un alma capaz de meterse en problemas. Todos estaban enfocados en sus estudios, en lo que harían una vez finalizando esta etapa de su vida, aunque no por eso no la disfrutaban. Si salían a divertirse todo se hacía sanamente. Ya habían madurado, eran responsables, Kendall no podía esperar nada menos de estos estudiantes que estaban a un respiro de ir a la Universidad.

—Se nota que usted es extranjera. Esta generación de adolescentes está más loca de lo normal, todo tiene que ver por su líder, ese joven... Kit Bottski, Kick Buttoski...

—Kick Buttowski —finalizó Kendall en un suspiro de comprensión.

—¡Sí! ¡Ese! Ese tipo está loco y tiene a todos los jóvenes de cabeza, es... ¡Oh, espere! ¿Lo conoce, señorita?

—He oído hablar de él —comentó Kendall entumecida.

No podía creer que había olvidado por completo a su revoltoso vecino. Él que había frustrado varios planes, varios días de clases y le había traído grandes dolores de cabeza... Y de corazón.

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de él? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Había estado tan enfocada en su vida futura que había expulsado todo sobre su pasado y este viaja a casa le estaba haciendo recordar. Todo.

Kendall empezó a sobarse las sienes. Un dolor enorme de cabeza se le estaba empezando a formar que nada tenía que ver con su antes pulcra puntualidad ante sus padres.

—Bueno, señorita, le voy a dar un consejo —continuó el conductor sin darse cuenta de su ahora alterada pasajera—. Usted se ve muy inteligente, joven y bonita, bastante joven a mi parecer, pero toda una dama, así que no le recomiendo que se junte con esos chicos. Son revoltosos y muy problemáticos. En especial el chico Buttowski, tiene todo un historial de problemas.

—Sí, yo... —Kendall carraspeó para componerse—. Yo no planeo revolverme con ese tipo de gente.

Antes de que el taxista pudiera seguir con la entrometida platica, los carros y la gente de enfrente empezaron a abrir paso a los autos que estaban esperando.

El taxi se puso en marcha. Kendall no pudo evitar mirar por la ventanilla, buscando vestigios de lo que fue su infancia entre los ahora adolescentes chicos de Mellowbrook.

Casi no podía reconocer a nadie, entre la oscuridad, las luces de patrullas y los cambios de la adultez, era muy difícil reconocer caras.

Estaban a punto de pasar el embotellamiento cuando la vio.

Había cambiado mucho, pero era sencillo reconocerla por los enormes lentes de botella y los cabellos castaños todos enredados.

Jacky Wackerman ahora era una chica muy hermosa, alta y con curvas que resaltaban por el pequeño vestido de nailon azul que traía puesto.

Hubo una vez, cuando era pequeña, que habría envidiado a las personas que podían ponerse un vestido así y lucir elegantes, pero ahora no. Kendall había perdido el interés en verse así, pero eso no hacía que dejara de admirar ese tipo de ropa, en especial a alguien que se le veía bien.

Y a Jacky le quedaba muy bien.

Ella estaba parada, discutiendo con un oficial que estaba custodiando una patrulla.

Kendall no estaba segura, pero pudo divisar una mata de cabello rubio cuando intento ver qué o quién estaba dentro de la patrulla.

«Tal vez sea Gunther». Pensó Kendall frunciendo el ceño.

—Pare —Dijo en voz alta.

El taxi freno.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita?

—Yo... Creo que vi a alguien que conozco —murmuró Kendall desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad—. Ahora regreso.

No espero la réplica del conductor simplemente abrió la puerta y salió.

El aire gélido le heló los huesos. Su saco de encaje negro no hacía nada para cubrirla. Si hubiera sabido que se expondría al aire libre se habría puesto algo que la tapara más, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que abandonaría la seguridad de los lugares con calefacción. No lograba entender cómo todas las chicas con sus mini vestidos no se estaban congelando.

Kendall no quería que nadie la reconociera por lo que se tapó media cara con la bufanda que llevaba. Temía desentonar entre tantos chicos con vestuarios fiesteros, pero para su gran alivio encontró que había muchas madres vestidas elegantemente, como ella.

Con suerte sería confundida con una madre o hermana que venía recoger a un chico.

Nadie se interpuso en su camino, todos los chicos estaban ocupados o hablando con la policía o siendo regañados por sus padres.

Los tacones Chanel que llevaba no eran aptos para caminar por pasto, pero no le importo en cuanto encontró de nuevo a Jacky.

Ella ya no estaba discutiendo con un policía, ahora estaba abrazada de un chico que tenía la misma mata de cabello rubio que divisó dentro de la patrulla. De cerca pudo reconocer que, en efecto, era Gunther.

También había cambiado mucho, ya no era un niño pequeño regordete, ahora tenía la complexión de un puro vikingo, con enorme torso y robustos brazos que podían levantar troncos, los cuales ahora estaban delicadamente rodeando a Jacky.

Era un momento muy hermoso, muy íntimo que ellos dos andaban compartiendo, y aquí estaba Kendall espiando.

Ahora que lo andaba pensando bien, ya no recordaba cual fue el impulso que la hizo venir aquí. ¿Verlos así? No. Había visto muchas demostraciones de amor. Y verlos a ellos de nuevo tampoco era, ya que podía verlos mañana, eran vecinos después de todo y...

—¡Gunther! —alguien gritó por encima de Kendall.

Una persona pasó como un borrón a lado de ella.

No pudo reconocer quién era por el físico, ya que este chico era alto, de cabello castaño y más delgado que Gunther, pero mucho mejor definido.

Vestía una cazadora de piel, pantalones de mezclilla negros y desgastados, unas botas y guantes de motociclista de piel. El chico sin lugar a dudas era toda fantasía de una chica con hormonas alborotadas.

Cosa que nunca fue Kendall.

Aun así no pudo evitar reconocer los atributos del joven, pero no podía quitarse el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. El chico le parecía extrañamente familiar, su voz era tan...

—¡Kick! —gritó Gunther soltando a Jacky y volteando hacia sus amigo.

Eso fue todo lo que Kendall pudo registrar. Estaba entumecida, de pronto recordó la razón por la que se había bajado del taxi: donde sea que esté Jacky y Gunther, Clarence Buttowski está cerca.

Ella los observo entre la multitud y las sombras, sin captar nada de lo que hablaban, pero prestando atención a todos los movimientos que hacía Clarence.

No sabía que era lo que buscaba, si era algo en ella o en él, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

No se dio cuenta de que su bufanda ya no la cubría, hasta que por la comisura de su vista sintió que alguien la observaba.

Era Jacky.

Se había retirado unos metros para darles espacio a Kick y a Gunther. Pero había estado en alerta, dispuesta a espantar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a sus chicos, y Kendall estaba cerca. Jacky había estado a punto de echarse contra la rubia cuando se fijó mejor en la figura bien vestida.

La chica era delgada, de la misma altura que Jacky, pero poseía una elegancia y gracia que nadie tan joven podía tener. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un hermoso y complicado moño, y su vestuario era elegante, como el de una ejecutiva o una niña rica. Una falda estilo lápiz color hueso, un saco de encaje, un top sin mangas, guantes de terciopelo, bufanda de seda y unas zapatillas Chanel, todo negro.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su rostro hermoso, regio y delicado, pálido y casi sin maquillaje que enmarcaba unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas que examinaban todo con autoridad y un poco de desaprobación.

Jacky reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lado.

—¡Kendall!

La aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Volteo y vio que, en efecto, Jacky la había estado mirando.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacky chocaron contra los de Kendall, pero ninguna de las dos reaccionó.

Simplemente no podían creer que se estaban encontrando de nuevo, frente a frente.

Jacky estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kendall salió corriendo hacia su taxi.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —gritó Jacky.

Intentó seguirla pero Kendall era más rápida corriendo en tacones que Jacky.

—¡Kick! ¡Detenla!

Los chicos se habían quedado observando confundidos como Jacky perseguía a una chica desconocida, pero en cuanto Jacky llamó, los chicos salieron corriendo hacia ellas.

En pocos segundos Kick alcanzo a Jacky pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a la rubia, que rápidamente se subió a un taxi ahí parado y cerró la puerta de un portazo. En seguida el taxi aceleró y dejó ahí a Jacky, Gunther y Kick. Estos últimos mirando confundidos entre el taxi que se iba alejando y a una alterada Jacky.

—¿Qué fue eso Jacks?

—Sí, ¿quién era esa chica, amor?

A Jacky le tomó unos segundos recuperar el aliento. Pero su mente seguía trabajando.

Ella estaba segura de que la chica que vio era Kendall Perkins, la mascota de los profesores, la súper enemiga de Kick Buttowski. Sentía la obligación de informarles todo esto a los chicos, pero lo que ahora menos necesitaban, en especial Kick que estaba metido en el lío más grande de toda su vida, era tener que preocuparse sobre otra cosa.

«Además» pensó Jacky, «tal vez ni siquiera la veamos. Kendall Perkins es rara, una niña rica sabelotodo que no tendrá nada que hacer con los adolescentes cool. En especial porque ella, dado por su vestuario, ya no está viviendo esta etapa».

—Creí que era alguien que conocía del club de fans —Jacky río tontamente—. Pero si fuera así no habría salido corriendo. Ninguna fan de Kick Buttowski huiría de él.

Los chicos sólo se rieron y continuaron haciendo bromas entre ellos. Todo para intentar olvidar por un rato la cruda realidad a la que se enfrentarían. A la que Kick Buttowski se enfrentaría mañana en la mañana por haber orquestado una fiesta ilegal en la escuela.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, en serio me está gustando escribir sobre estos dos. Son tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan similares. I love them!**_

 _ **Jajaja, por favor díganme que opinan en los reviews, en verdad quisiera saber si les está gustando o si me falta algo, no sé. Opiniones.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, y espero actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capituló Tres**

Oboe Quartet in F major by Mozart sonaba a todo volumen en la habitación de Kendall. La música clásica era lo único que podía tranquilizarla. Después de tanto estrés en el día, necesitaba eso. También una gran taza de té de limón y un buen libro de cálculo diferencial.

Llámenla nerd, pero las matemáticas siempre le habían resultado relajantes.

«Tal vez por esto es que me ofrecieron un lugar en Harvard a los catorce años». Pensó Kendall mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz.

Desafortunadamente esta vez no podía concentrase bien en las derivadas.

Todo lo que su mente conjuraba era a Jacky reconociéndola.

Ese humillante momento en el que huyó como si fuera una delincuente, en vez de enfrentarlo como la dama bien educada y directora general en publicidad de una de las revistas más importantes a nivel mundial en negocios, que ella era.

¡Pero no! Tenía que entrar en pánico al imaginar enfrentándose a sus antiguos enemigos.

En su defensa Kendall estaba fuera de su zona de confort: al aire libre, de noche, no vestida para la ocasión y rodeada de lo que parecían delincuentes juveniles.

¿Qué se supone que ella debía hacer? ¿Decir hola?

¡No!

Kendall Perkins no dice hola, ella es una señorita de "buenos días, tardes o noches". Lo que amerite la ocasión y siempre con una taza de té, o por lo menos con una mesa o escritorio de por medio.

Por todo eso, Kendall no estaba preparada para una confrontación. Huir fue lo más sensato.

Si por lo menos su sentido de la vergüenza pudiera entenderlo.

Un toque en la puerta la saco de sus mortificantes pensamientos.

—¡Esta abierto! —gritó Kendall para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

Su hermana mayor entró sosteniendo una bandeja con galletas.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido aquí arriba? Si no te conociera como la palma de mi mano, Kenny, diría que aquí hay una fiesta.

Linnie dejó la bandeja en el buró y se sentó en la cama de Kendall.

Ella, que estaba en el escritorio, dejó de tratar de aparentar leer en su libro de cálculo y se volteó para observar a su hermana.

Para su alivio, ya no era como mirarse en un espejo.

Kendall y Linnie siempre habían parecido gemelas, pero poco a poco después de la pubertad, primero Linnie y después Kendall, empezaron ambas a cambiar. Mientras Linnie se volvió voluminosa y exuberante en todos los sentidos, Kendall era delicada y elegante.

Claro que también tenía curvas, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no eran tan marcadas como las de Linnie, que si no era cuidadosa con lo que vestía podía ser tachada de zorra. Era muy difícil para su hermana ser tomada en serio en la alta sociedad y la envidia hacia la gracia de Kendall fue lo que provocó varias de sus grandes peleas.

Pero afortunadamente, todo eso ya había quedado en el pasado, habían crecido, madurado y compartían de nuevo cosas en común. Eran de nuevo las mejores amigas.

—¿Una fiesta con Mozart como tema principal? —Preguntó Kendall alzando una ceja—. Como se nota que en Inglaterra no saben divertirse.

Linnie se rió. Era agradable volver a escuchar a su hermana así, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían hablado, pero se sentía una eternidad. Las dos se habían extrañado la una a la otra.

—Yo no insultaría a Oxford, Kenny. Mi universidad tiene las fiestas más alocadas de toda Europa, de hecho, en una conocí a Octavius.

—¿O sea que tu novio y tu son unos salvajes cuando salen?

—Podría decirse —dijo Linnie abrazándose las piernas y suspirando soñadoramente—. Aunque debo confesar que no sólo somos unos salvajes en las fiestas... somos siempre así cuando estamos solos, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Linnie le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Kendall respondió con un jadeo de sorpresa y fastidio.

—Eso es asqueroso, Linnie. No quiero saber nada de tu vida sexual —Kendall no podía quitarse la sensación de arcadas—. ¡Eres mi hermana, por Dios!

—Soy tu hermana, no tu madre. ¿Te imaginas si mamá y papá...?

Esta vez ambas interrumpieron con un sonido de asco. Pero poco después amabas rompieron a reír.

—Hablando de Octavius —comezón Linnie cuando pudo respirar un poco de la risa—, ¿cómo va todo con Frederick?

Kendall frunció el ceño ante la mención de su prometido. Debió suponer que si empezaban a hablar de Octavius irremediablemente pasarían a hablar de su primo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Linnie se quedó callada unos segundos, como pensando que decir, luego se estiró para alcanzar el control en la cómoda y bajar el volumen.

—Hable con Octavius hace unas horas y Frederick estaba ahí. Me pregunto por ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Murmuro Kendall levantándose del escritorio para ir por una galleta—. Espero que le hayas dicho que llegue bien.

—Lo hice, pero... Kenny, él está preocupado.

—¿De qué? —dijo Kendall comenzando a mordisquear la galleta.

Eran de chocolate, sus favoritas.

—Bueno, me contó que desde hace seis meses no has hecho mucho contacto con él. Fred creyó que en las vacaciones que te dieron podrían convivir más y esas cosas, pero entonces tú decides venir aquí a visitar a nuestros padres y esta ciudad en vez de estar con Fred viajando por toda Europa. Me dijo que simplemente no lo comprende.

«No lo entiende porque no me conoce, Linnie». Pensó Kendall, sin embargo no lo dijo en voz alta. No quería que su hermana se enterara de cuan infeliz era con esa relación.

Bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación.

Su noviazgo con Frederick habían iniciado como lo hizo con el de Reynaldo: por arreglo de sus padres.

Ellos habían estado muy preocupados de que su hija más pequeña había estado toda absorbida por su carrera. Sin tiempo para salir, sin tiempo para convivir, sin tiempo para nada. Así que habían decidido intervenir.

La familia De La Courier era una de las más prestigiosas en todo el mundo, grandes amigos de la infancia de su madre y uno de sus herederos ya salía con una Perkins, ¿qué mejor que emparejar a Kendall con uno de ellos?

Solo le tomó a su madre unas llamadas y _voilá_ , Frederick De La Courier viajaría para conocer a su posible novia en acción de gracias.

Al principio Kendall no había sospechado nada, después de todo Octavius estaba en la cena por Linnie, tenía sentido que no hubiera venido solo.

Pero entonces cuando su madre empezó a elogiar a Kendall y luego a Frederick, se volvió demasiado obvio que era lo que intentaban.

Kimberly Perkins era una madre amorosa pero entrometida, que solo quería el bienestar para sus hijas, y por ser así de frágil emocionalmente, Kendall le había prometido a su madre que intentaría salir con Frederick.

Al principio todo había ido de maravilla, sorprendentemente los dos se llevaban muy bien, pero nunca hubo esa chispa entre ellos. Nada que hiciera a Kendall volverse loca.

Solo parecía que funcionaban como amigo.

Desde luego Frederick no pareció verlo así, porque en poco menos de un año ya había pedido la mano de Kendall.

Todos habían estado encantados, decían que eran la pareja perfecta. Así que por compromiso Kendall había aceptado ser su prometida con la condición de que la boda no fuera si no en unos años más. Su excusa había sido que primero quería ejercer su carrera como una mujer libre, así podría ir y venir cuantas veces le placiera, pero en realidad solo quería comprar tiempo para encontrar la manera de cortar esta relación.

Cruel, sí. Pero primero quemaría su colección de libros (y era orgullosamente enorme) antes de estar condenada en un matrimonio sin amor.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Kendall tranquilamente, sin que nada de su mortificación fuera mostrada ni un ápice en su rostro y voz.

—¿Eres un robot, Kendall? —dijo Linnie frunciendo el ceño—.te estoy diciendo que tu prometido está sufriendo por tu culpa y tú solo estás ahí como si estuviéramos cerrando un negocio. No, tacha eso, incluso en los negocios te ves más interesada.

Kendall no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo su galleta observando cómo su hermana mayor le reclamaba como la defensora de las relaciones que era.

—No siquiera dices algo así como: «este viaje es para despejar mi mente de todo y todos», «no eres él, soy yo» o «lo hago para ver si lo tengo en la palma de mi mano». ¡No, nada!

—Linnie, cálmate. No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?

—Solo quiero saber porque eres así de cerrada, hermanita —dijo Linnie parándose para abrazar a Kendall—. Nadie es así de indiferente y amurallada en el interior si no hay algo de por medio. Dime... ¿Alguien te lastimo?

Kendall, que había estado correspondiendo al cálido abrazo de su hermana, se congeló por completo al escuchar la pregunta.

¿Qué si alguien le había hecho daño? ¡Si, ella misma se lo había hecho!

Hace cuatro años, si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta habría contestado que Clarence Buttowski, pero eso habría sido una vil mentira. Clarence no hizo nada que Kendall no le había hecho a él en su intento por ocultar sus sentimientos.

Si, a veces la madurez apestaba.

—No me hicieron nada, Linnie —suspiro Kendall apartándose del abrazo—. Te juro que todo está en mí. Nadie tiene algo que ver con mi forma de ser, simplemente así nací.

Linnie se le quedo viendo, intentando descifrar si lo que Kendall había dicho era verdad. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con la inspección se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Las galletas son el postre que rechazaste en la cena. Sabía que si no te traía y te enterabas de que eran galletas de chocolate me matarías. Cómetelas. Necesitarás energía si vas a salir mañana.

—Lo haré gracias —murmuró Kendall sentándose en su cama.

—¿A dónde vas mañana?

—A visitar a mi antigua maestra de primaria.

—Ah, ya, la Sra. Fitzpatrick.

—Sí. Me enteré que fue ascendida a directora de la preparatoria Mellowbrook.

Quiero ir a felicitarla y ver cómo está. Tal vez incluso ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—¿En qué?

—En lo que sea. Voy a estar aquí todo un mes y no quiero solo pasar mi tiempo aquí viendo cómo mamá se altera por todo y por nada a la vez. Además, sabes que me gusta ayudar a los profesores.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, mascota de los maestros —Linnie se rió de la expresión molesta que le dedico Kendall—. Bueno, te dejo descansar. Buenas noches, Kenny.

—Descansa, Linnie.

Pero Linnie no se fue, simplemente se quedó paradas ahí unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia el piso.

—Una cosa más —los ojos verdes de su hermana chocaron contra los de Kendall—, habla con Frederick esta noche, por favor. Intenté solucionar sus diferencias. No me gusta verte así de sola, hermanita.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Linnie salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a Kendall sola y con un sentimiento de culpa, que hasta que no se quedó profundamente dormida, desapareció.

 **Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. En verdad estoy muy emocionada por esta historia. Ya quiero verlo juntos.**

 **Por favor díganme que opinan en los reviews. Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Sorceri.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Cuatro.**

Eran las seis cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, faltaban quince minutos para que las clases comenzaran y por primera vez en su vida, Kick Buttowski había llegado antes de que sonara la campana.

No había sido por voluntad propia, cabía aclarar, sus padres lo habían obligado.

Después de una llamada de la directora, Honey y Harold Buttowski estaban listos para matar a su hijo rebelde, se habían enterado de todo. No solo de la fiesta ilegal, sino de cada acrobacia, cada pelea, cada materia reprobada, incluso de cada chica con la que había salido. Todo estaba sobre la mesa ahora, al alcance de la mano de sus padres, y sabía que esta vez no se salvaría del enorme castigo que le darían.

Así que aquí estaba: sentado en la oficina de la Sra. Fitzpatrick, esperando la sentencia final.

—Sr. Buttowski, ¿cómo estuvo su fin de semana?

La directora había desarrollado un retorcido sentido del humor después de tantos años educando niños. Kick no la culpaba, pero incluso para ella, eso era cruel.

—No me quejo —contesto Kick lo más relajado posible.

—Me imagino por qué. Debió de haber sido la mejor fiesta de todo los tiempos —la Sra. Fitzpatrick se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su escritorio y cruzó las manos pulcramente—. ¿Sabe usted que en mi juventud, yo fui una de las anfitrionas de la gran fiesta ilegal de fin de curso?

—No, no lo sabía —y tampoco se lo quería imaginar.

La Sra. Fitzpatrick no había cambiado mucho de cuando les enseñaba en la primaria, excepto en su personalidad. Seguía siendo la misma mujer morena, con canas y lentes. A Kick le era imposible verla de otra forma que no fuera esa.

—Mmm-mmm. Pues así fue. Yo era la líder de las porristas de ese entonces. ¿Difícil de creer, no? —Agregó cuando vio la cara de incredularidad de Kick—. Pero como verás, también fui joven y popular, cometí muchas locuras en ese entonces y no me arrepentí de nada. Porque era adolescente.

—¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto?

—Porque quiero que entienda porque estás aquí, Sr. Buttowski. Quiero que vea la magnitud de lo que hizo. Debe entender que usted no está en problemas por hacer una fiesta, a pesar de que sea llamada «ilegal», la fiesta que orquestó no es ilegal, ninguna lo es. No está estipulada en el calendario, lo acepto, pero es una tradición de la que los maestros hacemos oídos sordos, aunque somos conscientes de que existe. ¿Me doy a entender?  
Kick solo asintió. Ya sabía a donde iban a llegar con todo esto.

—Usted está aquí por hacer una fiesta en la escuela sin autorización. Por allanar propiedad privada y orquestar actividades prohibidas y peligrosas que pusieron en peligro a varios personas, incluyendo menores de edad. ¿Logra comprender lo grave de su situación?

Kick lo hacía. Entendía perfectamente que lo que había hecho se había pasado mucho de la raya, pero aun así no tenía miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias. Si por el fuera aceptaría cualquier castigo que le pusieran, pero le había prometido a su hermana pequeña que buscaría la manera de solucionar esto. A cualquier precio.

«Lo que me hace hacer esta niña». Pensó Kick algo molesto. Pero en el fondo él sabía que haría cualquier cosa que Brianna le pidiera. Kick simplemente la adoraba.

Raro, sí. Antes los tres hermanos habían sido tan distantes y problemáticos, pero pronto todos descubrieron que se entendían entre sí más de lo que nunca imaginaron y que si actuaban unidos nada podía derrotarlos. Eran una fuerza imparable Clarence, Bradley y Brianna Buttowski.

—Comprendo muy bien lo que hice, Sra. Directora.

—Mmm-mmm. Entonces, Sr. Buttowski, entenderá que el único castigo apropiado para esto es la expulsión definitiva de esta institución —dijo la directora calmadamente, mientras se reclinaba en su asiento—. Y agradezca que nadie levantara cargos en su contra, sino procederíamos a medidas más extremas. Pero como bien todos saben, usted y algo extremo... No es una buena alternativa para un castigo, ¿no le parece?

Si, definitivamente la directora era una sádica del humor negro.

Kick no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—Me alegra que lo esté tomando tan bien. Entonces procederemos con el papeleo...

—En lo último.

—¿Mmm? ¿Disculpe?

—Me refiero a que si tomara "medidas extremas", no sería un castigo, sino un premio para mí.

—Sí, eso lo...

—Porque sería todo un reto ver cómo me escabulliría del castigo —la volvió a interrumpir Kick—. ¿No le parece, Sra. Directora?

—Sería toda una hazaña —comentó la Sra. Fitzpatrick entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto, Sr. Buttowski?

Kick se inclinó hacia el escritorio y miro a la directora directamente a los ojos con su hipnótica mirada que volvía locas a las chicas, intimidaba a los chicos y retaba a los adultos. Era una mirada manipuladora. Siempre la usaba cuando quería conseguir algo. Y nunca fallaba.

Brianna se la había enseñado.

—Usted y yo sabemos que esta expulsión está sobrevalorada. Me echa de la escuela ¿y qué? Siempre puedo volver las veces que quiera y crear caos en sus pasillos, es la naturaleza de un doble de riesgo: ser incontrolable. Y usted quiere controlarme, o sino controlarme por lo menos enseñarme modales, respeto. ¿No es así, Sra. Fitzpatrick?

La directora no contesto, solo observó a Kick de una manera calculadora y fría.

Él sabía lo que estaba pensando: ¿cómo este "niño malcriado" se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿A su superior?

Pero esa era la intención de Kick: retarla. «Manipula la situación para tu beneficio. Usa las emociones de las personas en su contra, así es como podrás tener a todos a tus pies, Kick. Créeme, lograrás zafarte de muchos problemas». Le había dicho Brianna hace cuatro años, y había sido verdad.

—Por favor, contésteme, Sra. Fitzpatrick, ¿usted no quiere disciplinarme?

—Por supuesto que quiero, jovencito maleducado —contesto con molestia.

—Entonces, ¿qué propone que hagamos? —pregunto Kick reclinándose en su asiento, sonriendo—. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Antes de que la directora pudiera contestar el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

La Sra. Firzpatrick le dio a Kick una mirada de advertencia antes de contestar.

Kick solo se mantuvo ahí sonriente escuchando la conversación solo de una parte.

—¿Qué pasó, Natalie? —una pausa—. ¿Quién es? —Otra pausa—.¡Ah, sí! Si, la esperaba —otra pausa—. Natalie, por favor dile que espere tantito, estoy arreglando un asunto aquí con un alumno... —otra pausa—. Sí, es el Sr. Buttowski con el que estoy y yo... —la directora de repente se quedó callada y observo más atentamente a Kick, tomando nota de todo sobre él y pensando, analizando, para luego sonreír. Por primera vez desde que Kick entró a su oficina vio en la directora una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, era... Perturbador—. ¿Cuánto falta para que toque la campana? —Pausa—. Terminare para entonces, Natalie. Informárselo, por favor.

Después de eso la directora colgó. En ningún momento dejo de mirar a Kick con esa sonrisa.

—¿En qué nos quedamos, Sr. Buttowski?

—En que mi expulsión está sobrevalorada.

—¡Ah, sí! —La Sra. Fitzpatrick volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio—. ¿En verdad quiere jugar este juego, Sr. Buttowski?

—Me gustan los retos —contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mmm-Mmm, muy bien. Le propongo un trato: no voy a expulsarlo de esta escuela ni ponerle una sanción, como sacarlo del equipo de futbol o prohibirle ir al baile de fin de curso, nada de eso. Usted va a ser libre de ir y venir a esta escuela con libertad.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó Kick cauteloso. Por un momento, solo por un pequeño momento, la sensación de que esto había ido terriblemente mal, lo lleno. Pero rápidamente se le pasó cuando escucho lo siguiente:

—El truco es que usted estará bajo responsabilidad de un tutor.

—¿Una niñera? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Kick sonrió internamente. Se había deshecho de incontables niñeras en su niñez, esto no sería ningún problema ahora.

—No, no es una niñera. Es un maestro personal, con el que tendrá que convivir en el almuerzo, dos horas después de clase y cualquier hora libre que pueda tener.

—¿Por qué? —Kick frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. ¿Dos horas y media con una niñera? ¿En serio?

—Ya le dije, es un maestro, ¿y qué hacen los maestros? Enseñan. Y usted tiene mucho que aprender, porque si quiere graduarse de esta institución tiene que aprobar todos los exámenes finales con por lo menos una B.

Esto estaba empezando a complicarse cada vez más.

Cosa que emocionaba a Kick, esto era un reto de verdad, pero necesitaba conocer todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Si no entra a las dos horas con su tutor, o lo evita, o no pasa los exámenes finales con la calificación que le estipulé, no podrá graduarse, quedará expulsado definitivamente y presentaremos cargos contra usted. Es un reto de todo o nada, Sr. Buttowski —la sonrisa de la directora se ensanchó más, si es que eso era posible, y luego extendió la mano hacia Kick— ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Acepta? ¿Mmm?

En efecto, era un gran reto, uno que definiría su futuro entero, pero Kick no tenía miedo, estaba extasiado por él subidon de adrenalina que le llego.

Sería un mes muy interesante.

Pronto idearía un plan para lidiar con su tutor, para pasar los exámenes, para caminar sobre la línea y los vacíos del trato. Había tantas posibilidades que solo él era capaz de ver.

Kick ganaría. No tenía la menor duda de eso.

—Trato —dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la Sra. Fitzpatrick.

Justo a tiempo la campana sonó para dar inicio a las clases.

—Vaya a clases, Sr. Buttowski, o no, como quiera. Su vida puede seguir como lo era antes, excepto por el almuerzo, las horas libres y las dos horas después de clase. Pero debido a que aún no confirmamos a su tutor, por hoy en el almuerzo también es libre.

—¿Cuándo empezare con el tutor?

—Venga a verme hoy después de clases y le informaré —la directora suspiro contentamente—. Tal vez para esa hora ya tenga una respuesta. No se preocupe, ya tengo a alguien pensado para usted.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kick curioso. Curioso de verdad.

La Sra. Fitzpatrick no contesto por un momento, solo miro a Kick diabólicamente, o bueno, a él le pareció diabólico.

—Un digno oponente, Sr. Buttowski, un digno oponente. Ahora sí me disculpa, tengo una cita muy importante y no quiero seguirla haciendo esperar. Ya conoce la puerta, Sr. Buttowski.

Kick salió de la dirección con aire de satisfacción. No importaba lo que le había dicho la directora, él estaba seguro de sí mismo.

No perdería esta apuesta, había demasiado en juego: su vida, su carrera, su futuro.  
Porque a pesar de que Kick actuaba tan despreocupadamente frente a los adultos, él no era indiferente de su futuro.

Estaba seguro como el infierno que no quería reprobar el año, ni ser expulsado, ni ir a presión. Ya había renegociado su castigo, le pareció justo y lo había acepado. Para él su deuda ya estaba saldada, cualquier cosa que viniera después ya era injusta.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que seguiría al pie de la letra el castigo. Era un doble de riesgo, salir de esas cosas era su profesión. Y no había ningún oponente digno de él.

Nadie.

 _ **Nota del Autor: Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, en lo personal fue difícil escribir esto porque… no sé. Primero siento que me falta algo y luego quedo satisfecha… ¡Soy todo un revoltijo de pensamiento!**_

 _ **Bueno, esto es todo lo que pude hacer conmigo y mi desorganizada cabeza. Aun así, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Por favor, no olviden decirme que opinan en los reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos actualizamos luego.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Cinco.**

La campana de la Preparatoria de Mellowbrook sonó, dando comienzo a las clases e interrumpiendo la descripción que Kendall le estaba dando a la secretaria sobre cómo era su vida en la universidad.

—Vaya... Estudiar en Harvard se ve muy difícil, Srta. Perkins.

—En realidad no lo es. Simplemente tienes que estar enfocado a lo que vas.

—Bueno... Por lo que usted describe yo nunca podría hacerlo —dijo la Sra. March mientras fruncía el ceño—. Cuatro años solo estudiando, todos esperando lo mejor de ti, siempre con la constante presión de estar a la altura debido a tu considerable juventud comparada con los otros estudiantes. Debe ser un martirio.

Kendall suponía que en efecto lo era para cualquiera... Menos para ella.

El estudio era lo único que en verdad le gustaba que no estaba influenciado por sus padres. Sonaba tonto, lo sabía, pero era verdad.

Ella nació siendo una niña rica, sus padres tenían una fortuna por sí misma, así que habría dado igual si ella era una completa pérdida en el estudio porque nunca le faltaría dinero.

Pero Kendall siempre quiso valerse por sí misma, hacer ella solita su imperio, su legado y su dinero, sin depender en nada en sus padres o su riqueza.

Y lo había logrado. Todos los sacrificios que había hecho por ir a Harvard a temprana edad habían dado frutos.

Todo en su mundo parecía perfecto.

Sin embargo, Kendall no podía quitarse ese vacío que la había estado acechando desde que llegó a Mellowbrook.

—Bueno, la campana ha sonado, en cualquiera momento la directora podrá atenderla, Srta. Perkins.

—Sí, gracias. Aunque espero no haber llegado en un mal momento.

—¡No! No se preocupe, al contrario, creo que llego en el mejor momento posible. La Sra. Fitzpatrick necesita relajarse después de todo lo que ha pasado, y usted es una buena amiga suya.

—¿Con quién está adentro? —preguntó Kendall mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—Con un joven problemático. Aunque sinceramente todos los estudiantes últimamente han sido problemáticos.

«Por culpa de Clarence». Pensó Kendall sorbiendo lo último que quedaba de su café.

Sin lugar a dudas, Clarence Buttowski tenía esta preparatoria de cabeza. Kendall se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado, tal vez hubiera podido controlar a todos estos adolescentes rebeldes. Después de todo, ella siempre era la presidenta de la clase y hubiera sido escuchada, además era la única en plantarle cara a Clarence y decirle lo que está mal.

Tal vez ella hubiera podido ayudar a restaurar el bienestar de esta escuela.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. El hubiera no existía, nunca lo había hecho.

Antes de que pudiera retomar su conversación con la secretaria, el celular de Kendall empezó a sonar.

—Disculpa.

Kendall se retiró a la esquina más alejada al ver quién era el que estaba llamando.

—Frederick, hola.

—Hola, Kendall —hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de las dos partes, que su novio pronto rompió—. Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —Kendall sabía que estaba actuando ruda y fría, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca sabía qué decirle a Frederick por teléfono. Sin lugar a dudas era una pésima novia—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien... —otro incomodo silencio—. Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos ayer...

«Oh, diablos».

Ayer era algo que quería olvidar. Después de que Linnie se fue, Kendall le hizo caso a su hermana mayor y llamó a su prometido, solo para que terminaran discutiendo de "sus prioridades".

Frederick no entendía que su familia era una prioridad para ella, más que él o los viajes que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. Él simplemente no podía ver que Kendall no era una chica material.

Claro, le gustaba ir de compras y casi siempre se compraba cosas caras, pero era porque ella era quien lo pagaba. Kendall veía los lujos con los que se rodeaba como un logro, porque significaba que había hecho bien su trabajo.

Pero si de pronto llegaba un chico y quería comprarla con cosas para que se olvidara de lo que en verdad le importaba, pues se iba a encontrar con que Kendall podía ser una bruja cruel.

Habían discutido y Kendall se había ido a dormir con un mal sabor de boca.

—Y tienes razón —prosiguió Frederick consternado—, la familia es más importante que nada. Lamento haber insinuado lo contrario.

«Sin lugar a dudas no lo insinuaste, bobo. ¡Me lo dijiste!» Pensó Kendall pero sin embargo no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Está bien.

Si, pésima novia. Ya no sabía que más decirle.

Pero eso nunca detuvo a Frederick de seguir hablando, nunca dándose cuenta de lo seca que era Kendall con él.

—Por eso he estado pensando y para que veas que si me importas, he decidido que lo mejor para nosotros es que vaya a pasar tiempo contigo y tu familia allá en Mellowbrook.

Kendall se congeló.

¿Qué había dicho que?

—¿Qué?

—Ya hable con Octavius y está de acuerdo. Él también extraña mucho a Linnie —hubo otro silencio, esta vez expectante de parte de su prometido—. ¿No crees que sería perfecto? Tú, yo, Linnie y Octavius. Las dos parejas del año reunidas en tu ciudad natal pasando el verano juntos.

—Yo...

Kendall no sabía que decir, sentía muchas cosas a la vez. Enojo, frustración, tristeza y molestia. Estaba enojada consigo misma y con Frederick, ¿en serio él era incapaz de ver que está relación no estaba funcionando? ¿Y ella seguía siendo tan cobarde como para acabar las cosas?

Si, al parecer sí.

Había estado tan absorbida por su conversación con Frederick que no se había dado cuenta que la Sra. Fitzpatrick ya se había desocupado y estaba esperándola en la puerta de su oficina, hablando con su secretaria.

Era el momento perfecto para cortar y retrasar unas horas esta conversación.

—Frederick me tengo que ir, me están esperando.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Hablamos luego.

—Sí, luego. Adiós —Kendall colgó y guardó su celular en su bolso.

Antes de ir hacia su antigua maestra de primaria, Kendall tomó tres respiraciones profundas para recomponerse. No quería que nadie viera lo infeliz que la había dejado su conversación con Frederick.

Cuando estuvo seguro que se veía profesional por fuera, se alejó de la esquina donde se había ocultado.

—¡Kendall, querida! —dijo la Sra. Fitzpatrick abrazándola—. Has crecido tanto —la apartó tantito para verla mejor—, y tan hermosa. Casi no te reconozco.

—Yo podría decirle lo mismo —dijo Kendall riendo un poco.

La Sra. Fitzpatrick y la Sra. March se rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Qué astuta eres! —Dirigiéndose hacia su secretaria dijo—: Por favor, no quiero que nadie nos moleste, Natalie.

—Sí, no se preocupen, nadie las molestara —dirigiéndose hacia Kendall dijo—: Con permiso, Srta. Perkins.

—Propio.

Kendall y la Sra. Fitzpatrick entraron a la oficina. La directora se fue a sentar a su escritorio e instó a Kendall a hacerlo en la silla en frente de ella.

Cuando estuvieron sentadas y sonriendo la una con la otra, la directora habló:

—¿No quieres algo de tomar, querida?

—No, gracias. Ya tomé una taza de café y con eso es suficiente.

—Entonces, querida —comentó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante—, cuénteme. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

Kendall lo hizo.

Le contó la gran experiencia que fue estudiar en la mejor escuela que hay en el mundo, todo lo que aprendió, los retos, las experiencias, los logros. Todo.

Por su parte la directora le contó a ella como había cambiado todo por aquí desde que se fue.

—Estos niños ya no son como eran antes, querida. Han cambiado mucho. Por ejemplo la chica Weckerman... Jacky, ahora es una de los estudiantes más inteligentes que tenemos. Aunque claro, juntarse con los problemáticos de la escuela no la hace sacar el diez cerrado.

Kendall no pudo contener su curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre los delincuentes juveniles que antes habían sido sus compañeros.

—¿Los problemáticos, Sra. Fitzpatrick?

—Sí, ya sabes —dijo descartándole importancia con un movimiento de mano—: Gunther, Mouth, El Chico Emo, Brianna, Melissa... Todo ese grupito de chicos rebeldes.

Kendall lo entendía, es más no estaba sorprendida, excepto por...

—¿El Chico Emo?

La directora se rió al ver la cara incrédula que Kendall tenía.

—Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero desde que ese chico tiene su propia banda... Ha sido un problema en los pasillos de mi escuela —con un rostro más serio, agregó—: A veces la fama se les sube a estos muchachos. Cada vez tengo que hallar mejores maneras para mantenerlos en cintura.

Kendall vaciló, pero ya que habían llegado a ese tema... No podía evitar preguntar.

—¿Cómo está Clarence?

La directora miró fijamente a Kendall, como si hubieran estado esperando la pregunta y quisiera saber en cuál estado la había hecho. Kendall mantuvo su rostro en blanco sin denotar nada de lo que sentía por dentro.

«Solo es una pregunta casual, no es la gran cosa.» Esperaba que eso fuera lo que dijeran sus ojos traicioneros.

No quería que nadie supiera que en verdad le interesaba la respuesta.

—Él es el peor de todos, querida —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—. Se cree invencible, baila con la muerte cada vez que puede, desafía a todos sus superiores y se mete en una pelea cada cinco minutos. Ser un doble de riesgo... Se le ha subido a la cabeza, pero no me refiero por la fama, sino de lo extremo que se ha vuelto. Cada día las cosas que hace son más peligrosas, más erráticas, es como si quisiera cortejar con la muerte.

Kendall no sabía que decir.

Lo que el taxista le había dicho no tenía nada que ver con esta imagen de Clarence que le daba la Sra. Fitzpatrick. Ella se había imaginado a un chico rebelde "normal". Ya saben, el típico que desobedece a sus padres a veces, quiere impresionar a las chicas y ser popular por su carácter "peligroso". Pero esto... Este Clarence temerario y suicida... No era lo que ella se esperaba.

—Ya no podemos controlarlo, querida. Se ha adueñado de todo por aquí.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, las dos estaban pérdidas en sus pensamientos. Kendall pensaba en lo que sabía de Clarence e intentaba encajarlo con esta nueva información que tenía, pero le era imposible. No sabía que pudo haber pasado para que Clarence se hubiera vuelto tan... Desinteresado de la vida.

Mientras tanto la directora pensaba en cómo hacerle una oferta a Kendall Perkins.

—Él era el chico con el que estaba aquí hace unos minutos. Tuvimos una charla... Interesante.

—¿Fue sobre al fiestas?

—¿Te enteraste?

—El embotellamiento que hubo ayer en la noche detuvo mi taxi cuando iba llegando a Mellowbrook.

—Mmm, sí. Fue por eso. El Sr. Buttowski fue el actual organizador de la fiesta ilegal que los estudiantes de último años siempre realizan. Es una tradición estudiantil aunque fuera del calendario estipulado, todos lo sabemos, y no hubiera tenido nada de malo si el Sr. Buttowski no hubiera escogido como sede la escuela misma. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso para mí.

—¿Lo expulso? —Kendall no estaba sorprendida.

Si ella hubiera hecho algo así en Harvard, expulsión hubiera sido el menor de sus problemas.

Pero para su sorpresa la Sra. Fitzpatrick dijo:

—No, no lo expulse. Hicimos un trato.

Kendall frunció el ceño.

—Con todo respeto, Sra. Fitzpatrick, pero un trato con Clarence Buttowski es un trato con el diablo. No tengo que conocerlo ahora para saber que siempre ha sido así. Él es un tramposo que siempre busca vacíos legales para salirse con la suya. Y esta vez, no será la excepción.

A pesar de que las palabras eran despreciables, Kendall no podía evitar admirar un poco la habilidad que tenía Clarence para hacer esas cosas. Sin lugar a dudas hubiera sido un buen abogado.

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero este trato es... Interesante, Srta. Perkins.

—¿De qué trata? Si se puede saber.

No sabía porque, pero tenía una mal presentimiento con todo esto. El rostro de su antigua maestra simplemente era de satisfacción. Como si ella tuviera la ventaja en este juego que jugaba con Clarence. Y eso simplemente no podía ser.

—El Sr. Buttowski ha aceptado tener un tutor, o como él lo llama, una "niñera". Por supuesto que ese no es el trabajo —agregó rápidamente la directora al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kendall—. Su tutor solo se hará cargo de él en la hora del almuerzo, horas libres y después de clases. No irá tras él todo el tiempo ni lo estará cuidando. El Sr. Buttowski ya está lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace. No necesita una niñera, pero necesita aprender disciplina y modales, y eso es lo que planeo enseñarle.

La directora, notó Kendall, estaba muy indignada por la actitud prepotente de

Kick, y este trato era una forma de ponerlo en su lugar.

—Voy a ser honesta con usted, no creo que haya alguien que pueda con este trabajo, Sra. Fitzpatrick.

—Hay una persona que sí puede —la directora miró fijamente a Kendall.

Por un momento Kendall no entendió el mensaje, era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, pero tampoco cabía lugar a dudas sobre quien estaban hablando.

Durante unos momentos, Kendall recordó esa vez hace seis años cuando ella fue contratada por Honey Buttowski para ser la niñera de sus dos hijos problemáticos. Había sido demasiado fácil vencerlos, ni siquiera había requerido gran esfuerzo para Kendall cuidarlos, porque en correr niñeras, Linnie y ella eran las reinas. Sin embargo, Kick al final había jugado sucio, había usado los sentimientos de Kendall en su contra y la había vencido de una forma vil y cruel.

Nunca había olvidado ese día. Fue uno de los días que marcaron su personalidad, le enseñaron que si quería aplastar a todo lo que se interponía en su camino debía a aprender a ser más fría y más dura. No debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones ni sentimientos, ellos solo la hacían débil ante los tiburones de allá afuera que no dudarían en comérsela viva.

Gracias a esa dura lección había logrado varias de sus metas. Y varios enemigos.

Pero nada podía compararse con vencer a Clarence en esto. Volver a tener una oportunidad para demostrarle quien era ella y de lo que estaba hecha.

Kendall Perkins por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el cosquilleo de excitación, un momento de adrenalina que la hacía sentir viva otra vez, por un nuevo reto que pondría aprueba sus habilidades.

Para nada tenía que ver con qué pasaría tiempo con Clarence. ¡No! Esto era por ella, para demostrarse que en verdad podía ser la mujer fuerte que quería ser.

—Lo haré.

La Sra. Fitzpatrick se sobresaltó por la respuesta tan repentina que Kendall le dio.

—Aún no te lo he ofrecido tan abiertamente, así que si necesitas pensarlo y eso, yo...

—No tengo que pensar nada, Sra. Fitzpatrick. Acepto el trabajo. Usted y yo sabemos que soy la única que tiene una posibilidad, sino no me habría observado tan esperanzadoramente.

La directora no lo negó, no podía. Kendall era su única oportunidad si quería ganar este juego con el Sr. Buttowski. La única que podría enfrentarlo sin temor a las consecuencias, la única que podría ponerlo en su lugar y la única por la que podría tener una debilidad.

Que sin duda Kendall sabría aprovechar.

Eso esperaba.

—Entonces no se diga más, estas contratada. ¿Podríamos empezar hoy después de clases? Aunque sí quieres hablarlo con tus padres bien, no tiene por qué empezar hoy.

—No, hoy es perfecto —dijo Kendall sonriendo—. Y no me preocupo por mis padres, no lo van a aprobar diga lo que diga, pero afortunadamente ellos ya no mandan en mi vida.

—Mmm, entonces está decidido.

«Claro que lo está». Dijo Kendall para si. Este mes se había tornado más... Emocionante.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Aquí está el otro capítulo, y debo decir que el que sigue me pone más emocionada porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo ellos se van a reunir. Jajaja, ¡estoy tan contenta! Kick y Kendall, en una habitación ¡juntos! ¡Solos! ¡Después de tanto tiempo! :3 Bueno, espero poder subir lo que sigue pronto (yo creo que sí).**_

 _ **Por favor díganme que opinan en los reviews, y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 **Capítulo Seis.**

—¡Oh, ahí estás! Te he estado buscando por todos lados... ¿Está todo resuelto, verdad Kick?

Kick no se sorprendió al encontrar a Brianna a lado de él exigiendo respuestas. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a su forma sigilosa de llegar a pesar de usar enormes tacones, pero no podía decir lo mismo de todos los demás que saltaron de sus asientos al escuchar a su hermana llegar.

—Aún estoy aquí, ¿o no, Bri? ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—No sé, tal vez... ¿Por qué diablos tienes a una zorra sentada sobre tus piernas cuando nuestros padres quieren tu cabeza en charola de plata? —preguntó Brianna mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba una mirada que intimidaba a todos, menos a Kick. Él le respondió sonriéndole dulcemente, cosa que enfureció más a Brianna.

—¡Oye! —respondió ofendida la "zorra"—. Tengo nombre, ¿si sabes, verdad, perra?

Kick dejó de ver a su hermana para voltear a ver a Verónica, pero a ella ya no le dedico una sonrisa sino un ceño fruncido, y sus manos, que antes acariciaban el sedoso cabello de la chica ahora las uso para sujetarla y dirigir su cabeza, de modo que pudiera hablarle en el oído.

—No vuelvas a llamar a mi hermana así, cariño —el apelativo sonó más duro de lo que Kick quería, pero en serio le molestaba cuando insultaban a su hermana—. No te gustaran las consecuencias de lo que podría ocurrir si vuelves a faltarle al respeto.

—¡Pero ella me insultó primero, Kick!

Al contrario que Kick, Verónica no quería hacer privada la discusión, por eso la próxima vez que hablo ya no hizo solo para que ella lo escuchara.

—No me importa, ella es mi hermana pequeña y vas a respetarla te guste o no si es que quieres seguir conmigo.

Verónica no dijo nada, solo ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Kick para hacerse la víctima.

Funcionaba con muchos chicos, pero no con Kick, y eso era lo que le daba más rabia. Ella, Verónica Rickwell, la líder de las porristas, la más hermosa de todas, siendo siempre segundo plato para Kick.

¡Era humillante! Pero eso no la detenía a seguir volviendo a él, porque Kick era el más apuesto de todos los chicos, el más popular y más peligroso de todos, ella simplemente tenía que tenerlo. Sin embargo, Verónica siempre se tomaba muchas libertades con Kick, porque hiciera lo que hiciera él siempre la aceptaba de vuelta, pero tampoco quería tentar a su suerte.

Nadie sabía porque, ya que Kick siempre era un chico de una sola vez con una chica, pero con ella no. Muchos pensaban que era porque era la abeja reina y estaba a la altura de Kick, pero era mentira. Solo Brianna y Gunther sabían la verdad. Kick también la sabía pero no quería reconocerla.

Nunca lo haría.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Brianna para interrumpir el incómodo silencio que se había hecho en la mesa en donde estaban almorzando—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la dirección?

—Sí, Kick. Ya cuéntanos qué pasó —Jacky lo apuntó con su tenedor llena de frutas rojas—. Dijiste que cuando estuviéramos todos hablarías. ¡Pues bien! Ya estamos todos aquí, así que habla.

Kick retomó su jugueteo con el cabello de Verónica, sin embargo lo hacía por costumbre y no para intentar consolarla, pero como siempre ella nunca lo interpretaría de la manera que era, porque en seguida se puso a acariciar el cuello y la espalda de Kick.

A él no le molestaba pero tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, sin embargo lo dejo pasar. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que una chica imprudente en su regazo.

—Llegue a un trato con la directora.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —preguntó Gunther frunciendo el ceño.

Kick les explico todo de lo que había hablado con la directora y cómo iba el trato que habían hecho. Cuando terminó de hablar todos los miraban boquiabiertos. Excepto Verónica, ella seguía en su mundo frívolo.

Como siempre Brianna fue la primera en recuperase y, como siempre, lo que le dijo a su hermano mayor a continuación no fue precisamente un cumplido.

—¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado cómo líbrate de este tipo de cosas? ¿De los castigos? ¿Acaso nunca me escuchaste?

—Lo hice, Bri, y no entiendo el porqué de tu arrebato. Todo está bien, aún sigo aquí, no fui expulsado.

—¡Puede que no, pero ahora estás en un camino peor! Esto es un trato de todo o nada.

—Brianna tiene razón. No estoy seguro de esto, Kick. Siento que hay algo que la Sra. Fitzpatrick no te dijo, porque para hacer un trato contigo de esa magnitud debe estar muy segura de sus probabilidades.

—¡Exacto! Tu sí lo entiendes Gunther. No como mi bobo hermano que ahora no sólo se está jugando su certificado de estudios sino su maldita libertad, su carrera y su futuro.

—Bueno... ¡Pues yo creo que Kick tiene posibilidades de vencer! —gritó Jacky clavando el tenedor en la mesa.

Kick sonrió hacia su amiga. La única que parecía apoyarlo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Jacks. Eres la única que en verdad me conoce, al parecer.

—Sabes que yo te apoyo, Kick —dijo Gunther sacando un nuevo tenedor para su novia y pasándoselo—. Pero, ¿no te parece un poco sospechoso este trato? Todos saben que tú nunca pierdes, nadie en su sano juicio es capaz de hacer una apuesta contigo sin por lo menos estar seguros de que tienen una pequeña ventaja. Simplemente es lógico.

—Exacto, aquí hay algo que apesta, Kick. Y no me refiero a la zorra que sigues cargando.

—Brianna —murmuró Kick con tono reprobatorio para evitar que Verónica se ensanchará en otra riña con su hermana, pero en realidad lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Bri fingiendo inocencia.

Jacks se rió y Gunther tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. El ambiente se aligeró un poco.

—Escuchen, chicos, sé que aún no conocemos todas las cartas de este juego, pero no hay ninguna niñera que pueda vencerme.

—Técnicamente es un tutor, no una niñera.

—Lo que sea, Bri. Viene aquí a "supervisarme" y enseñarme "modales", para mi es lo mismo tutor o niñera. Los dos quieren controlarme y no lo voy a permitir. Voy a ganar este juego y lo haré con mis reglas. Nada cambiará, todo seguirá tal y como era.

Los chicos ya no dijeron nada. Kick desprendía tal seguridad que era imposible dudar de él por mucho tiempo. Pero aun así, Brianna no estaba tan segura, ella tenía que averiguar más sobre esto, y lo haría.

—Voy a ir a buscar a Mouth. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Todos se despidieron de ella, excepto Verónica, que seguía jugando con el cabello de Kick. Pero en cuanto escucho que se alejaban los tacones de Brianna dejó de intentar fundirse en el cuerpo de Kick y volvió a acomodarse mejor en su regazo y empezó a susurrar cosas al oído de Kick que hicieron que el acróbata la besara.

Jacky los miró con cara de asco. Era la zorra más patética que había visto y le enfurecía mucho que Kick siguiera soportándola, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Ya había intentado todo para que Kick abriera los ojos sobre Verónica y dejará de permitir que se acercara a ellos, a él, pero nada funcionaba. Era como si a Kick no le importara nada la tipa, pero aun así debía tenerla cerca de vez en cuando.

Jacky no podía imaginar el por qué.

Y nunca lo haría.

—Yo también tengo que irme —dijo Kick soltando el cabello de Verónica.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Gunther entrecerrando los ojos y mirando de Verónica a Kick y viceversa.

—A empezar a planear la próxima gran acrobacia, Gunther. Voy a ir con Wade a ver si ya consiguió las piezas que le pedimos.

—¿No tienes clases con el Sr. Arnols?

—No. No iba a venir —contestó Kick instigando a Verónica a levantarse para después hacerlo él—. No te preocupes, Gunther. Sé que estoy en la mira de todos, no cometeré otro error —dirigiéndose hacia Verónica dijo—: ¿Vienes, cariño?

—Por supuesto que sí, Kick.

El acróbata y la porrista se fueron de la cafetería, no sin antes ser detenidos por varios estudiantes que querían o un autógrafo, o una foto, o simplemente estar cerca de los que consideraban la pareja del año.

«Si tan solo supieran la verdad». Pensó Gunther mientras miraba a la pareja marchar.

De espaldas podía entender lo que Kick veía en Verónica, aun así a su consideración era una pésima y barata imitación, pero claro, nadie estaba tan seguro de eso. Ni él ni Kick la habían visto en cuatro años, pero los años de la pubertad podían darte una idea de lo que pudo convertirse.

Y si usabas tu imaginación, e ignorabas por completo su cabeza hueca, Verónica podía lucir como ella, con su cabello rubio y largo, sus piernas largas, torneadas y pálidas. Incluso a veces sus ojos almendrados tomaban esa tonalidad verdosa que hacían que Kick se sumergiera más en su fantasía.

Pero eso sería todo. Una fantasía.

Verónica Rickwell nunca podría ser lo que Kick quería que fuera. Ella nuca sería Kendall Perkins.

Acercándose para rodear a su novia con un brazo, Gunther observó con tristeza a su amigo que volvía a besar a la pálida imitación con un hambre voraz y desesperación que hablaba de años de anhelo y de frustración que nunca fueron saciados.

Y nunca lo serían.

No hasta que Kick admitiera a sí mismo lo que sentía. Y por quién lo sentía.

La Estación de Servicio estaba vacía cuando llegaron. Wade, como siempre, estaba recostado en su silla mirando el techo que estaba lleno de panditas pegajosos y algunos a medio comer. A Wade a veces le gustaba observarlos e imaginar que miraba las estrellas de una galaxia gelatinosa y azucarada, incluso a veces una que otra gomita se caía, y si Wade era lo suficiente rápido podía cacharla y comerla. Era como ser un titán que devoraba planetas.

Una de sus más grandes fantasías.

La campana que avisaba que alguien había entrado sonó y sacó a Wade de su ensoñación.

—¿Que hay, chico acróbata? —Dijo Wade al ver quién era—. Y... Niña rubia que no conozco.

Verónica frunció el ceño desdeñosa y sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Wade se fue al exhibidor de lentes de sol, para probarse algunos. Kick no dijo nada, ni para reprenderla por ser grosero con uno de sus amigos más cercanos ni para presentarla, solo volvió a ignorarla. Cosa que molesto demasiado a Verónica.

—Hola, Wade —dijo Kick acercándose al recibidor—. Vine a ver si ya llegaron las refacciones que Gunther y yo pedimos la semana pasada.

—Aún no, chico acróbata. Las piezas que pidieron no son fáciles de conseguir, la mayoría son ilegales y mis contactos en el mercado negro no son taaaaaaaaaan rápidos.

Kick maldijo y golpeó la mesa con su puño con tal fuerza, que la madera se resquebrajó. Wade solo parpadeo ante el repentino arrebato del acróbata. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a la gente perder el control cuando no se tiene la droga que necesitan para sobrevivir. Varias veces le sucedió a él con la marihuana, pero claro, Wade no tenía la fuerza para romper ninguna superficie más gruesa que el papel.

No era la primera vez que veía a Kick así, frustrado, lleno de una tensión asesina, listo para golpear a muerte a cualquiera que se le cruzara en eso momentos que no fuera un amigo. Sin embargo esto ya era algo que pasaba cada vez más y más a menudo. Las acrobacias super extremas estaban enterando sus garras profundo en Kick, pronto no duraría ni un día sin que él quisiera apostar su vida con la muerte.

—Tranquilo, chico acróbata, ya llegarán las refracciones. Puedes venir mañana a preguntar y puedo apostarte que ya tendré una respuesta de mis chicos.

—Quería una respuesta hoy, Wade. ¡Hoy! —esta vez Kick pateó el recibidor y Wade supo que tenía que comprarse uno nuevo.

Lo bueno es que tenía seguro.

La chica rubia que había estado probándose lentes de sol y tomándose fotos con ellos, al oír el estruendo del recibidor rompiéndose, vino corriendo lo más rápido que se puede con unos tacones.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la chica mirando a Kick, quien estaba paseándose como león enjaulado, para luego mirara a Wade con acusadores ojos—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Kick?

Wade solo se encogió de hombros.

La chica rubia intentó acercarse a Kick pero él se la quitó fácilmente y volvió su atención a Wade otra vez.

—¿Podrías llamarle a tus chicos y apresurar las cosas? A este paso, si no conseguimos las piezas para mañana no podré hacer mi acrobacia el viernes.

Y el viernes había otra fiesta, una en la que Kick era el acto principal y él no podía llegar y presentarse con una pirueta y un salto mortal cualquiera. Juegos estupidos que niños fácilmente podían realizar.

No habría adrenalina, no habría excitación, nada que pudiera satisfacer el vacío que lo amenazaba cada vez más.

—Haré lo que pueda, chico acróbata —dijo Wade interrumpiendo los miserables pensamientos de Kick—. Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

—¡Maldita sea!

Una mano se posó en hombro y otra en su bícep, era un gesto que intentaba relajarlo, pero eso solo lo puso más tenso. Verónica se pegó más a Kick para susurrarle en el oído.

—Sabes... Puedes poner toda esa frustración en algo más que en estar golpeando recibidores.

Kick volteo a ver a la chica que tanto aborrecía. Verónica era la viva imagen de niña hueca y presumida que tanto odiaba, no había ni un ápice de su personalidad que Kick no detestara.

Odiaba a Verónica con todo su ser, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo por ser tan débil y sucumbir a ella siempre.

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que veía su cabellera dorada, sus largas piernas y sus ojos almendrados dejando el café y tornándose un poco más verdes cuando los rayos correctos de luz le daban... Era como ver a otra persona, la persona que Kick en verdad deseaba, pero luego ella abría la boca y ahí se arruinaba la fantasía. Cada cosa pretenciosa que decía Verónica era un balde de agua fría, un puñetazo en el costado, para Kick.

Pero en estos momentos de frustración, ella había dicho lo correcto y los rayos de sol daban en el perfecto ángulo, así que... Podía ser ella.

Quería que fuera ella.

Alzando una mano tomo el rubio caballero de la chica y lo apretó en un puño, usando eso para dirigirla la acerco más a él para susurrarle en el oído:

—Sube a la moto —y la beso con fuerza, duro y crudo.

No quería verla partir, no quería escucharla, no quería mirar el momento exacto en que sus ojos no fueran las esmeraldas que él quería que fueran.

Era mejor que estuviera ya en la moto con el casco y después en un hotel donde la luz no fuera muy fuerte.

Así podría hacerlo. La tendría una y otra vez hasta que se cansara, antes de que la fantasía se desvaneciera y la realidad lo golpeara. Ya lidiaría con todo después, por el momento sólo quería olvidar.

Gunther estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela. Jacky no estaba a la vista pero Kick sabía que ella estaría cerca, tal vez hablando con Brianna o alguna otra amiga. La campana había sonado hace apenas un minuto si su reloj estaba bien.

Kick se bajó de la moto y no ayudó ni espero a Verónica para que hiciera lo mismo, simplemente se dirigió hacia las puertas y hacía su amigo ceñudo.

—Creí que habías dicho que no tardarías.

—Yo nunca dije eso, Gunther —contestó Kick mientras pasaba a su amigo y abría las puertas. Gunther lo siguió dentro—. Dije que no cometería otro error. No lo he hecho.

—Saltarse cuatro clases seguidas, ¿no es eso exactamente lo que tendrías que evitar si quieres ganar esta apuesta?

—Técnicamente solo fueron tres, tenía una hora libre, ¿recuerdas? —Kick recorría pasillo sobre pasillo lleno de alumnos sacando libros o cosas de sus casilleros. Todos se apartaban al verlo pasar, podían sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del acróbata y no querían meterse en su camino—. Además te dije que ganaría esta estupida apuesta con la directora a mi manera y este es el modo Buttowski. Voy a hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera como ha sido siempre.

—Esto no es un juego, Kick —Gunther agarro a su amigo del brazo y lo detuvo.

Era muy difícil mover a Kick si él no lo quería, pero Gunther siempre había sido más fuerte que su amigo, no más ágil, pero podía presentarle una buena pelea a Kick si se lo proponía. Además Gunther también ya está al límite, estaba harto de la actitud prepotente y deshinvido de su amigo. Quería que por primera vez Kick se tomará algo en serio, no todo podían ser acrobacias, fiestas y chicas.

Esta apuesta con la directora no sólo era un juego, también podía ser la única forma de que Kick Buttowski madurara y aprendiera a apreciar su vida y lo que tenía en ella.

—Todo es un juego, Gunther. Todo es perder o ganar... Y yo siempre gano.

Con un jalón Kick se quitó a su amigo de encima y siguió su camino hacia la dirección.

La directora lo estaba esperando afuera de su oficina con una enorme sonrisa y una carpeta en su mano.

—Llega tarde, Sr. Buttowski. La campana sonó hace cinco minutos.

—Lo sé, Sra. Fitzpatrick. No puedo prometerle que no volverá a pasar, porque como bien sabe, no soy una persona muy puntual.

—No espero que me prometa nada, ya establecimos las condiciones de este trato y la puntualidad no estaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, no puedo prometerle que su nuevo tutor no sea insensible a su falta de puntualidad.

—Así que ya tengo un tutor —preguntó Kick alzando una ceja—. Eso fue rápido.

—Entre más rápido mejor, Sr. Buttowski, así tendrá más tiempo para aprender todo lo que tiene que aprender —la directora le extendió la mano con la carpeta, Kick la tomó y la empezó a hojear—. Esos son los temas que verá con su tutor. Le recomiendo que los estudie mucho fuera de la escuela, porque el tutor que le conseguimos no es muy flexible con la ignorancia.

Kick vio que la mayoría de las hojas traía temas de álgebra, calculo, trigonometría, puras matemáticas.

—¿Quién es mi tutor?

No podía imaginarse que la vieja Sra. Pheobe, su antigua maestra de matemáticas, se hubiera ofrecido como voluntaria para tutorearlo a él. Tampoco el Sr. Smith encajaba con la descripción estricta que la directora le estaba dando, el profesor de cálculo por lo regular si sabias manejarlo bien podías hacerlo que te pasara.

Nombre tras nombre de maestros u orientadores pasaban por la mente de Kick, pero no se le ocurría alguien que opusiera resistencia a él. Pero al ver la cara de alegría de la Sra. Fitzpatrick, Kick sabía que ningún maestro que él conociera, ni que lo conociera, era su tutor.

—Lo verá cuando llegue al aula B-15 —la directora empezó a abrir la puerta de su oficia, pero antes de entrar volteo a ver a Kick de nuevo—. Le recomiendo que se apure, Sr. Buttowski, este tutor no tendrá ningún remordimiento por castigarlo severamente debido a su impuntualidad.

La directora cerró la puerta.

Kick frunció el ceño hacia la puerta cerrada. No le había gustado nada el comportamiento de la Sra. Fitzpatrick.

Sin hacer caso a la secretaria que estaba susurrando algo por el teléfono y viéndolo curiosamente, Kick salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el salón de literatura.

Desafortunadamente el aula B-15 no estaba sino hasta pasando el gimnasio, por lo que Kick iba a tardarse otros cinco minutos en llegar. Aun así no tenía prisa, un castigo no lo intimidaba y así se lo iba a demostrar a su nuevo tutor.

Cuando llegó al salón, por primera vez en su recorrido, Kick vaciló. No tenía idea de porqué, pero sentía algo extraño. Las palabras de Gunther y Brianna sonaban en su cabeza, algo en esta apuesta estaba mal, y por primera vez así Kick lo sentía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse esos molestos pensamientos Kick entró y se encontró con un salón vacío.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice este Fic, pero me han surgido tantas cosas en la escuela que se me ha complicado la vida y hasta ahora pude terminarlo. Espero que les guste, porque a mí me encanto, además de que ha sido uno de los capítulos más complicados y extensos que he hecho, pero ha valido la pena cada esfuerzo y escapada que he tenido.**_

 _ **Gracias por esperar.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Siete:**

La última campana estaba a punto de sonar y Kendall no había visto ni rastro de Clarence desde la hora del almuerzo.

Si, había estado espiando y no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Observar al pupilo que iba a educar era un buen ejercicio para aprender su carácter, manías y debilidades. Desafortunadamente las cámaras de esta escuela no eran como las de Harvard y Kendall tuvo en varios momentos que ponerse sus lentes para captar cada movimiento que Clarence hacía.

Hubo ocasiones en las que se arrepintió de eso, Clarence y esa chica porrista eran todo un espectáculo repulsivo y barato. No podía creer que los profesores permitieran esa clase de conducta en la escuela. Si eso hubiera sucedido en Harvard esos dos habrían sido expulsados inmediatamente del plantel.

Kendall le dejaría muy claro a Clarence que ese tipo de conducta en su presencia seria penalizado severamente.

No podía esperar por ver su cara cuando ella pusiera las reglas, otra vez.

Con una sonrisa Kendall salió del salón de vigilancia, no sin antes despedirse del guardia de seguridad que muy amablemente la había dejado quedarse. Sus hermosos tacones D'Orsay hacían un sonoro clic que anunciaba su presencia, los lentes de sol Coach que traía oscurecían todo el pasillo y los rostros que iba dejando atrás, pero a pesar de todo el bullicio y de la penumbra podía sentir las miradas que ella iba causando a su paso.

Era muy extraño volver a caminar por los pasillos de una escuela de Mellowbrook, era raro saber que entre todo ese mar de rostros que la miraban había personas que una vez ella llamó amigos, enemigos y compañeros. Pero era consciente de que nadie la reconocería, era imposible con su glamorosas pero elegante traje, los lentes y el delicado pero complicado moño en el que había recogido su larga cabellera.

Kendall sabía que tal vez su caro vestuario era una exageración total, pero ella siempre fue conocida por vestir muy bien y demasiado elegante para su edad. La pequeña fortuna que había gastado en su ropa era un símbolo de su dinero, no el de sus padres, un motivo de orgullo y nunca se avergonzaría de ello.

Estaba a punto de doblar a la esquina, lo que la llevaría al pasillo donde estaba el aula de literatura, cuando escucho por encima de todos una voz:

—¡Tú!

Kendall escucharía esa voz cantarina donde sea. Sin importar el bullicio Jacky siempre se hacía escuchar por encima de todos.

La rubia no pudo evitar detenerse y voltear hacia dónde procedía la voz, por un momento no pudo localizarla por tantas personas reunidas alrededor, todos deteniéndose de sacar cosas de sus casilleros para observarla.

Kendall recorrió el mar de rostros logrando localizar a un chico de cabellos negros y morados tapándole la mitad de la cara, a otro con cabellos largos y rubios sostenidos por una coleta, y a tres del séquito de porristas que seguían a la chica con la que Clarence andaba saliendo. Y por último estaba la chica que la había llamado con los cabellos más salvajes que Kendall había visto nunca, no sabía si era por el corte o porque no se peinaba o porque así era su cabello, pero sabía que para su actitud loca le quedaba el peinado.

Jacky dio dos pasos al frente y se interpuso entre Kendall y su camino. Podía sentir los ojos negros de Jacky examinarla de pies a cabeza, de adentro hacia afuera, juzgándola y encontrándola como una amenaza.

Estaba en lo correcto.

Por su parte Kendall también la examinó, llevaba unos shorts que hacían lucir sus largas y bronceadas piernas, una blusa negra de una banda de chicas que Kendall no reconoció pero que decía 2NE1 y más letras tipo japonesas o coreanas, unos tenis de colores neón, sus enormes lentes y un dije con la mitad de un corazón.

Ella lucía, para Kendall, como una friki lista para ir a una convención.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine de visita, ¿acaso ya no tengo permitido regresar a mi hogar? —dijo con una sonrisa, Jacky no contesto pero entrecerró los ojos al ver su sonrisa.

Kendall volteo a ver los rostros de todos los que las rodeaban, en algún momento ellos habían dejado que el silencio se apoderara del pasillo, para escuchar el enfrentamiento entre la más salvaje de los estudiantes y la extraña señorita bien vestida. Sin embargo muchos chicos susurraban entre ellos mientras las miraban, en especial esas tres porristas, que no desaprovechaban ningún momento para mirarla con envidia y desprecio. Pero Kendall no le hacía el menor caso, su atención estaba centrada más en Mouth y El Chico Emo.

—Que gran comité de bienvenida me han hecho, Jacky. Es bueno ver a tantas caras conocidas y nuevas —la primera parte obviamente lo dijo con tono sarcástico, pero hablaba en serio cuando dijo que era bueno verlos. Kendall si había extrañado algunas cosas de todos.

Pero Jacky nunca había conocido otra parte de Kendall que no haya sido la cruel, despiadada, presumida y sabelotodo, por lo que solo sabía comportarse con ella de una manera, cruel.

—Nadie te quiere aquí, Kendall.

Para muchos no tuvo un gran significado su nombre, pero para otros, como Mouth, Chico Emo y uno que otro rostro que le resultaba vagamente familiar, fue un gran shock. Pudo ver por la comisura de su mirada como Chico Emo se retiraba para esconderse más profundo entre los alumnos y a Mouth abrir la boca mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa. Pero después de que la sorpresa se le pasó una mirada preocupada apareció. Su nombre empezó a ser susurrado de boca en boca, algunos con interrogación, otros con exclamación y temor.

Era como si Kendall fuera una bruja malvada que hace tiempo había sido derrotada y expulsada del pueblo, y ahora había regresado más fuerte y poderosa que nunca para comenzar de nuevo su reinado del terror.

Kendall no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

—Eso es obvio. El caos nunca quiere el orden o la disciplina —Kendall se quitó los lentes para observar mejor a todos y que ellos pudieran verla también y reconocerla—. Pero eso no importa ya, estoy aquí, Jacky, y más vale que te hagas a la idea de eso.

Sabía que se estaba comportando de una manera prepotente, pero también estaba a la defensiva. La manera en que Jacky la miraba, el modo en como todas susurraban su nombre de modo temeroso o rencoroso, le hacía revolver el estómago.

No quería ser aceptada, ya no, desde hace mucho había entendido que nunca sería vista con buenos ojos ante los adolescentes. Ella simplemente era demasiado inteligente, madura, adulta para ellos, esperaba mucha responsabilidad y disciplina de todos, y los adolescentes con hormonas en la cabeza no daban nada de eso.

Eran irresponsables, problemáticos, caóticos, sensibles, débiles y muy fácil de manipular si sabías presionar los botones correctos. No suponían un gran reto para Kendall, solo una molestia con la que tenía que lidiar, fue un gran alivio haberse saltado gran parte de esa etapa molesta y mejor haberse desenvuelto en un ambiente más serio como lo fue Harvard.

Pero aun así, no se esperaba que todos la odiarán tanto para ni siquiera decirle un «Hola, Kendall» o «Es bueno volver a verte».

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—No quiero nada, tengo todo lo que necesito y más. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, estoy en esta escuela porque acepte un empleo de verano.

—¿Vas a trabajar aquí? —Los ojos de Jacky no podían verse más grandes por la sorpresa—. No, no, no, ¡no! No puedes estar aquí, si él...

Jacky se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Si quién qué? —ella no contesto, así que Kendall siguió—. ¿Si Clarence sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Crees que puede hacer algo para evitarlo? Él ni siquiera puede lidiar con su vida para intentar entrometerse en la mía.

—Y tú solo vas empeorarle las cosas, ¿no? Meterlo en más problemas.

—No necesito hacerlo, él solito puede hacer ese trabajo y mejor de lo que yo alguna vez lo haré. Pero aliviaré tus preocupaciones, mi trabajo aquí no es meter en problemas a Clarence sino enderezarlo, ponerlo en cintura —Kendall sonrió encantadoramente, la primera sonrisa real y satisfactoria que mostraba—. Voy a ser su tutora.

Pudo ver la realización y la alarma en sus ojos tan clara como si la hubiera dicho en voz alta.

No había otra persona, más que Kendall Perkins, que pudiera lidiar con Kick Buttowski, no había habido nadie que pudiera ganarle, solo ella. La directora había jugado bien, poniéndola a ella a cargo, porque solo Kendall tenía alguna posibilidad real de vencer.  
Kendall comenzó a caminar hacia Jacky, debido a los tacones la rubia era un poco más alta y Jacky tuvo que retroceder un paso para mirarla mejor sin alzar la cabeza.

—Y entiende una cosa, Jacky, ya no soy la niña frágil y estupida que era cuando fui la niñera de Clarence, ahora sí tengo que aplastarlo para que él y todos entiendan que ya no dominarán esta escuela con su indisciplina, lo haré. Y disfrutare hacerlo.

—Tú ya no tienes poder sobre nosotros, Kendall —Jacky era la única que valientemente seguía enfrentándola—. Reina de los aguafiestas, Mascota de los Profesores —cada palabra suponía una apuñalada, pero Kendall se había vuelto insensible a las palabras. Ellas no te lastiman si tú no les das el poder—, ya no eres nadie en este pueblo.

Kendall se río sin humor. No iba a negar que Jacky sabía morder.

—Entonces, ¿por qué otros no se paran a tu lado y me hachan de la escuela? ¿Por qué dices mi nombre y todo el mundo se pone a susurrar temeroso?

—Yo no lo hago.

—Lo sé —más bajo, para que solo Jacky pudiera escucharla, dijo—, pero eso no significa que puedas vencerme.

Entonces Kendall siguió su camino, dejando a una pálida Jacky, a un boquiabierto Mouth y a un cobarde Chico Emo.

Pudo escuchar antes de que el caos de voces explotara a una nueva voz que ya había escuchado por medio de las cámaras de seguridad, la porrista con la que Clarence estaba saliendo.

—¿Quién es esa estupida? —su tono chillón pretendía ser de superioridad, pero no podía ocultar el enojo y la envidia que había detrás de su pregunta.

Jacky fue la que contesto.

—Kendall Perkins.

—¿Kendall Perkins? ¿Cómo la heredera de los Perkins? —Preguntó otra chica, igual con retraso en el habla—. ¿La que se fue a Harvard?

—La misma —se podía sentir la molestia de Jacky al estar contestando las estúpidas preguntas.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Arruinar nuestras vidas.

Kendall ya no puedo escuchar más, porque fue en ese momento que todos decidieron estallar, gritos y comentarios se escuchaban por todos lados. Afortunadamente la rubia dejó atrás todo ese bullicio, el pasillo que llevaba al salón de literatura no tenía casilleros, solo enormes ventana que te dejaban ver hacia los jardines interiores de la escuela, a esta hora ya no habría nadie en este lado. Así que podía hacer su caminata en paz.

Cuando por fin llego al aula B-15 tenía quince minutos de retraso, no se había dado cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo en su enfrentamiento con Jacky. Su primer día como tutora y ya había llegado tarde, esperaba que eso de la impuntualidad en las primeras veces de algo no se le hiciera una costumbre, pero tal vez con suerte Clarence aún no esté aquí. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones, dado que esa porrista ya estaba rondando por la escuela lo lógico sería que el acróbata también.

Con un suspiro de resignación Kendall abrió la puerta y lo vio.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, de espalda a la puerta y de cara a la ventana. Estaba inclinado hacia tras, de una forma relajada mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados en su cabeza, sosteniéndola. No hubo ningún reconocimiento al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ni al sonido que hacían sus tacones en el suelo mientras caminaba, era como si no la escuchara. Kendall avanzó hacia lo que sería su escritorio y entonces pudo verlo de perfil.

Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando tenía catorce años había estado ligeramente más alto que Kendall, ahora se veía enorme en esa pequeña silla en la que estaba. Su playera de manga corta dejaba ver lo bien trabajado que estaban sus brazos y sus pantalones no ocultaban para nada lo músculos de sus piernas y muslos. Su piel era más morena de lo que recordaba, sin duda por el trabajo que hacía al aire libre, su nariz seguía siendo perfecta, aristocrática y regia, algo que apostaba que Clarence aborrecía, cualquiera podría imaginar que debería tenerla torcida por su vida tan activa y salvaje, pero no, Kendall no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal ironía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, dejando en toda su gloria unas pestañas negras y largas, muy largas, que serían la envidia de cualquier chica, excepto Kendall, ya que ella poseía las mismas pestañas. Pero era sus labios lo que más daban curiosidad a Kendall, eran unos labios delgados, masculinos y duros, pero muy sensuales. Eran una extraña combinación.

Desde aquí, la rubia pudo ver porque Clarence no había hecho ademán de darse cuenta de su presencia, tenía puesto unos audífonos negros. Kendall frunció el ceño molesta, aborrecía esas cosas. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Clarence dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados:

—Llega tarde, señora. La directora me dijo que usted era muy estricta con la puntualidad y que me reprendería por llegar tarde, pero parece que ni usted misma tiene respeto por la responsabilidad, así que... ¿Por qué debería tenerlo yo?

Kendall bufó ante tal falta de respeto, sus uñas raspando la madera del escritorio.

—¿No habla, señora? —Continúo Clarence—. Me esperaba un reto más grande de la persona que tiene todas las apuestas de la Sra. Fitzpatrick, pero sí solo faltan unas palabras honestas para desarmarla... Esto será pan comido.

Kendall río, había olvidado el gran ego inflado que el acróbata tenía. Solo por ser el más popular, el mejor acróbata, el más apuesto, creía que podía gobernar todo. Tal vez así fue durante estos cuatro años, pero Kendall había dominado este lugar antes y lo volvería a hacer.

—Dentro de poco entenderás quien manda de verdad, Sr. Buttowski —su apellido lo dijo como una burla, una pequeña venganza debido a que seguía llamándola señora, si tan solo abriera los ojos y volteara a verla se daría cuenta que ella estaba lejos de ser una señora.

Pudo notar como las cejas de Clarence fruncía, pero aún se negaba a abrir los ojos, como si quisiera mantener una actitud relajada y superior, intimidarla y hacerla sentir mal por ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

—Tu suenas... Familiar...

—Es porque lo soy —contesto Kendall suavemente cosa que hizo que el acróbata se tensará más, rápidamente se dio unas bofetadas mentales y volvió con su tono frío y duro—: Mientras esté bajo mi tutela las reglas las pondré yo y solo yo. Cualquier falta será penalizada severamente y créeme, puedo volverme muy creativa cuando se trata de castigos, ¿he sido clara, Clarence?

El acróbata abrió de golpe los ojos.

—Nadie me llama por mi verdadero nombre. Nunca.

Parecía un perro rabioso que le había sido arrebatado su comida, pero Kendall no fue intimidada. Ella podía defenderse de cualquier cosa con testosteronas sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Yo siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré —dijo Kendall cruzándose de brazos —. Intenta detenerme, Clarence, y veremos quién gana.

Entonces él volteo a verla, sus ojos oscuros chocaron con los claros de ella. Por un momento no hubo reconocimiento por parte de él, era como si estuviera mirando a través de ella. Pero entonces la vio y sus ojos decían que no podía creer lo que veía. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió nada, su mirada oscura la recorrió de pies a cabeza viéndola como si fuera un espejismo, como si estuviera soñando, pero desesperadamente quisiera que esto fuera real.

Fue tan... Intenso.

Durante esos segundo Kendall contuvo el aliento, incapaz de moverse, temiendo que él volviera a perder el enfoque con la realidad y la creyera una ilusión.

—¿Kendall? —su voz estaba ronca cuando pudo volver a hablar. Ella no sabía que pensar, pero al menos ya la había reconocido.

—Clarence —la rubia asintió en reconocimiento.

—¿Qué...? —El acróbata empezó a acomodarse mejor en su asiento, volteando su sila completamente hacia el pizarrón, hacia ella, en ningún momento rompió contacto visual con ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —la pregunta la regresó a la realidad, el momento de cursilerías emotivas había acabado, ahora era el momento de realizar el trabajo para el que había sido contratada—. Soy tu nueva tutora, Clarence.

 _ **Nota de Autor: ¡Listo! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya se volvieron a ver! Esto es tan emocionante. Al fin las clases empezaron, Kendall tendrá las manos muy ocupadas con Kick, y nuestro acróbata favorito no dudara en hacerse el difícil jajaja. Pero veremos cómo se desenvuelven las cosas entre estos dos peleadores. Veremos…**_

 _ **Además todo el mundo le tiene miedo a Kendall y ella ni se inmuta, al contrario parece que lo disfruta jajaja, me gusta su personalidad tan autoritaria y manipuladora, espero que a ustedes también les guste, porque así es como siempre me he imaginado a Kendall sin importar su edad. ¡Y Jacky! Ella es tan dura e imposible de intimidar, ya quiero escribir más intercambios entre ella y Kendall, jajaja.**_

 _ **Por favor díganme que les pareció en los reviews.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece._**

 **Capitulo Ocho:**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Simplemente no podía, tenía que ser un sueño, una alucinación. La jodida cosa más caliente que se había imaginado en la vida.

Kendall Perkins estaba ahí parada en frente de él con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada irritada en esos ojos verde esmeralda.

Kick bebió de su imagen como si fuera un hombre que se había extraviado en el desierto y encontrado un manantial. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella, no podía.

Había crecido tanto en esos cuatro años que no se habían visto, su cuerpo había madurado por completo. Lleno de curvas en los lugares correctos, pero sin caer en la exageración, sus piernas eran kilométricas, su piel pálida y pulcra. El cabello rubio lo tenía recogido en un moño complicado, con trenzas allá y giros por acá... Kick habría preferido que lo tuviera suelto, salvaje, así podría tomarlo en su puño y usarlo para dirigir esa boca descarada y rosa que le fruncía el ceño. Sin embargo Kick tenía que admitir que el peinado le quedaba, en especial con esa ropa...

Kendall llevaba un vestido de cóctel corto y azul marino, que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, pero había un corte en ese vestido en la parte izquierda que hacía que Kick pudiera vislumbrar esos adorables muslos...

¿Adorables?

No. Sexis... Si eso, sexis muslos.

Las enormes zapatillas eran de un café suave y de pulsera, hacían un enmarco para una impecable pedicura. Traía un saco color melón que completaba su vestuario, dándole un aire autoritario pero, curiosamente, también juvenil.

Y luego estaba su rostro. Ese rostro. Tan regio y delicado. Siempre que Kick había mirado ese rostro tenía la sensación de estar admirando algo dulce y angelical, absolutamente puro... Pero cuando ella fruncía sus carnosos labios o alzaba una obstinada ceja su bellas facciones se tornaban en algo de acero, determinado y testarudo, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda siempre conteniendo un fuego tan intenso, que era más peligroso que el infierno mismo. Nada del sumiso ángel que pudo haber sido.

No es que Kick quisiera que ella permaneciera siempre pura y blanca ante él, le encantaba saber que ella estaba lejos de ser un angelito. No, Kendall Perkins era una bruja con el disfraz de un ángel. Y a Kick le gustaba mucho la caza.

—¿Sorprendido de verme aquí, Clarence? —preguntó la bruja descruzándose de brazos y poniéndolos en jarra sobre su cadera.

—No es algo que me esperaba —dijo Kick encogiéndose de hombros.

El acróbata tenía que reponerse rápido de este impacto.

Ahora por fin entendía la reacción de la Sra. Fitzpatrick, el por qué parecía tan segura de que iba a ganar este juego. Kick no podía evitar sentir admiración por la directora, había escogido bien a su caballero, llegando un paso por delante de Kick. Ya que él podía esperar todo en este trato... Pero no esto. No ella.

Kick se volvió a reclinar en su asiento sin dejar de mirar esos ojos de fuego verde, mientras tronaba sus dedos, el sonido de los huesos por lo regular pone incomoda a la mayoría de la gente, los intimida porque les hace pensar que una pelea se acerca, pero debía saber mejor que Kendall no era cualquier otra persona.

Podía sentir su presencia tranquila e imponente, tratando de sobreponerse a la suya. Era una lucha silenciosa de miradas por el dominio, por ver quién era el más fuerte. Ninguno de los dos nunca le daría la satisfacción al otro de bajar la mirada.

—Parece que nadie nunca esperó que regresaría.

—Sí, bueno. Te fuiste hace cuatro años y nunca recibimos una llamada o un email, ni siquiera un mensaje de humo de parte tuya. Discúlpanos si no volvimos a pensar que su Alteza Real regresaría a esta humilde ciudad.

El rostro de Kendall se oscureció súbitamente. Kick podía sentir su rabia pulsando, a pesar de que su cuerpo permanecía totalmente relajado e inmóvil, sus ojos decían otra cosa. Eran como dagas destinadas a clavarse en el acróbata y Kick en vez de sentir el miedo que todos los demás sentirían si fueran objeto de esa asesina mirada, él solo se sintió... Vivo.

Hace mucho que no se había sentido así, solo cuando hacía acrobacias, de hecho no recordaba ni una sola vez en esos malditos cuatro años sentirse vivo en algo tan mundano como hablar. La adrenalina corría por su sangre, agregando más chispas entre ellos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como cuando está en las más peligrosas, letales y divertidas acrobacias, su mente a mil por hora asimilándolo todo.

Era fascinante.

—No me llames así.

—¿Cómo? —Kick puso la cara más inocente que podía, cosa que no era fácil ya que él nunca fue del tipo "buen chico", pero tener como mentor a una hermana que siempre se sale con la suya era una gran ventaja. Brianna le había enseñado a explotar sus virtudes y aprovechar sus debilidades. Si Kick no podía poner una cara de completa inocencia, al menos si podía distraer a las chicas con su belleza varonil lo suficiente para salirse con la suya.

—Alteza Real.

—¡Ah! ¿Pero eso no es lo que eres, Perkins? Después de todo naciste en cuna de oro y te convertiste en la gran heredera del imperio de tus padres.

Kick se aseguró de que mientras decía todo esto sus ojos pasaran por cada prenda de ropa que tenía, sabía que Kendall se dio cuenta de su pequeña examinacion, porque enseguida se puso tensa.

El acróbata no era fan de la moda, la detestaba, pero tenía una hermana pequeña que tenía gusto por ella, así que Kick sabía reconocer algo de marca de algo barato, y lo que vestía Perkins no era algo barato.

—¿Y eso qué, Clarence? —podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar. Kick sonrió.

—Creí que la cerebrito eras tú, Perkins. Ya deberías haber captado.

Estaba seguro que Kendall iba a lanzarse contra él por haber insinuado que era tonta, pero para decepción de Kick, no lo hizo. Su bella tutora solo colocó sus manos enfrente del escritorio casualmente, pero en realidad estaba enterrando su manicura en la mesa.

Después de unos segundos solo observándose el uno al otro, Kendall parecía de nuevo en calma y en control de sí misma. Kick estaba profundamente decepcionado, no le gustaba está nueva, fría y distante Kendall, prefería la chica que recordaba y que por unos instantes volvió a ver: la enojada y apasionada. Al menos así ella ardía con ese fuego fiero y salvaje que parecía compartir con Kick.

Kendall retiró las manos del escritorio y se puso a caminar por el salón, en ninguno momento viendo hacia el acróbata.

—Dentro del próximo mes que compartiremos juntos —recitó mientras caminaba, sus manos cruzadas en su espalda—, espero que obedezcas cuatro y únicas reglas, falla en esto y me aseguraré de que no te gradúes de esta escuela. La primera, puntualidad y responsabilidad. Esto se aplica tanto para tu puntualidad en nuestras horas juntos como para las tareas que te voy a dejar. Si yo te dejo un trabajo para una fecha establecida, me la vas entregar únicamente esa fecha, no antes, no después. ¿He sido clara?

Sus ojos verdes estaban posados en él, Kick solo se encogió de hombros bajo su escrutinio. Kendall frunció más el ceño ante su respuesta, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—La segunda regla es el respeto ante tus superiores. Por haberte encogido de hombros pude haberte expulsado de mi clase, Clarence. Eso es una falta de respeto y de inmadurez, pero por ser nuestro primer día juntos voy a ser tolerante y no te reprenderé por ello. Pero solo esta vez.

Kick nunca perdió su sonrisa, al contrario se ancho más mientras le hacía una pregunta:

—Esa regla no debería aplicarse a ti. Después de todo, no eres superior a mí, Perkins, tenemos la misma edad y todo.

Kendall detuvo su paseo y lo volteó a ver completamente.

—Soy un mes más grande que tú y al parecer has seguido los pasos de tu hermano mayor, porque igualmente soy mucho más madura que tú. Y además, soy tu superior, Clarence, porque yo estoy a cargo, yo pongo las reglas y tú obedeces, ¿eso no es suficientemente superior para ti?

Kick no dijo nada, no era porque no tuviera nada que decir, simplemente no quería darle la satisfacción de castigarlo. El acróbata no tenía pensado quedarse aquí más tiempo del que le habían asignado, al menos no hoy. Él quería llegar a casa y descansar un poco antes de ponerse a entrenar, así podría despejar su mente y planear mejor su contraataque hacia su nueva tutora. Ahora que sabía quién era los planes habían cambiado drásticamente, no era algo que no pudiera manejar, pero aun así necesitaba tiempo, planeación y paciencia para vencerla.

—Por cierto, esa regla también aplica en respetar la escuela. Aquí se viene a estudiar, Clarence, no es un motel barato en donde te puedes andar paseando en situaciones comprometedoras con las jóvenes alumnas.

Kick frunció el ceño sin comprender muy bien el comentario de Kendall. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Kick sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, lo que no lograba entender era como se había enterado de eso.

La última vez que se habían visto, Kick le había dejado claro al mundo que aborrecía a las chicas y cualquier contacto que pudiera tener con ellas. Kendall no podía conocer otra verdad a parte de esa, al menos no tan pronto. Los rumores sobre él no corrían como pólvora, debido a que Kick aborrecía que chismearan sobre su vida privada y todos lo sabían, por lo que eran muy cuidadosos en sobre qué hablaban del acróbata, así que solo podía haber una forma de que Kendall se enterara.

—¿Me has estado espiando, Perkins?

Para su sorpresa ella no lo negó.

—Si tomo un trabajo voy a intentar conocer cada aspecto de él. Tú eres mi trabajo, Clarence, así que si, te estuve espiando todo el día de hoy.

—¿Y me encontraste interesante? —no pudo evitar preguntarlo, así como tampoco la enorme sonrisa gatuna que adornaba su rostro.

Cualquier chica se habría sonrojado ante tal atención por parte del acróbata, pero Kick ya había establecido que Kendall no era una chica... Al menos no una normal.

La rubia paró su caminar completamente y lo miró con una sonrisa muy cínica, mientras decía dulcemente:

—Cautivador, Clarence. Cautivador.

—Nunca he decepcionado a ningún espectador, Perkins —dijo Kick siguiéndole el juego—, así que era de esperarse.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno con una sonrisa sarcástica, ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Kick sabía que ella nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba disfrutando esta conversación tanto como el acróbata lo hacía.

Kendall reanudó su marcha pero esta vez se dirigió hacia él. Hasta que estuvo justo en frente de Kick, habló:

—También debo hacer mención honorífica a tu pareja, Clarence. El gran espectáculo que estaban dando ella y tú en los pasillos de la escuela fue excelso. Esa señorita y tú son una... Maravillosa pareja. Tal y para cual.

¿Pareja, Verónica y Kick? Y lo peor de todo: ¿señorita? ¿Seguimos hablando de Verónica?

Kick no pudo evitar echarse a reír, una risa real, de absoluta y pura diversión.

Algo que nunca había hecho en presencia de otra persona que no fuera su círculo de amigos más íntimo, sin embargo no le tomó importancia al significado de esto, solo siguió riendo e imaginando a la zorra y descerebrada de Verónica como una "señorita".

—¿De qué te ríes? —Kendall de nuevo tenía el ceño fruncido.

—De tus palabras.

—No hay nada de gracioso en mis palabras, Clarence —la indignación estaba en cada gramo de su voz.

—Si conocieras a Verónica te darías cuanta de lo equivocada que estas.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Típico de ti, despreciar a las mujeres y descartarlas como si no significarán nada —dijo cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria—. Si vas a fajarte con una chica en los pasillos de la escuela mientras todos te ven, por lo menos ten el valor de aceptar lo que es para ti, Clarence.

Kick se inclinó hacia adelante hasta quedar completamente recto en su asiento. Incluso cuando ella estaba por encima de él por sus tacones, Kick de alguna forma lograba parecer sobrepasarla en presencia, cosa que el acróbata sabía que ella odiaba. Pero no era culpa de Kick, era culpa de la genética de ambos. Kendall tan delgada y delicada, y Kick tan ancho y musculoso, en cuestiones físicas siempre ganaría el acróbata. Inclusive sentado.

—¿Por qué no dejas el asunto, Kendall? Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa.

Ante eso la rubia dio un respingo. De entre todas las cosas que Kick pudo haber dicho, eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

Kick lo sabía y por eso bebió hambriento de la visión de ella completamente desprevenida. Punto para él.

—Ya quisieras, Buttowski —siseó—. Solo intento defender la integridad de la mujer ante patanes como tú.

—Si yo fuera tú lo intentaría menos, Perkins. En este lugar el único que necesita defensa soy yo. Esas... Señoritas, como tú las llamas, son las que se lanzan a mis brazos sin descaro alguno.

El tono de Kendall era exageradamente burlesco y dulce cuando dijo:

—Y alguien tan indefenso como tú no puede evitar que esas arpías abusen de ti, ¿verdad?

Kick puso su rostro angelical y semblante trágico mientras decía:

—Soy demasiado apuesto para mi propia seguridad.

—¡Y aparte humilde!

Kick se encogió de hombros.

—Soy una caja llena de virtudes.

Kendall rodó los ojos otra vez, luego suspiro sonoramente.

—Tercera regla, prestar atención. Siempre vas a prestar atención a nuestras clases, Clarence. No vas a ignorarme, nunca, ni en nuestro tiempo obligatorio juntos ni fuera de este, porque si lo haces me aseguraré de que te arrepientas. Sin mencionar, claro, que es una falta de respeto, pero a veces tenemos que especificar cosas a personas con el IQ por debajo del promedio. Por eso está regla es aparte de la segunda, está claro, ¿verdad?

Kendall había hablado tan rápido que Kick apenas había tenido tiempo de seguirla, y aun así estaba seguro que se perdió algunas cosas, pero no le daría la satisfacción de mostrarse mareado ante sus palabras.

—Como el agua.

—Bien. Cuarta y última regla, ¿puedes imaginarte cuál es, no?

Kick tenía una gran y clara idea.

—Nada de acrobacia. Ni en estas horas ni fuera de ellas, no quiero verte haciendo acrobacias en esta escuela. Jamás. Si veo o escucho que hiciste una estarás automáticamente expulsado de mis clases y por ende reprobado. Ten en cuenta, Clarence, que puedo ser un poco flexible con las otras reglas, pero con esta... Te toparás con una pared de ladrillos inmovibles. Así que si yo fuera tú no traería... Tentaciones a la escuela, así podrás sobrellevarlo mejor.

Kick lo dudaba. Pero no importaba, él encontraría la manera de burlar las reglas, siempre lo hacía. Y no importaba que fuera Kendall Perkins la que impusiera las reglas o los castigos, después de todo ya la había vencido una vez y lo volvería a hacer.

Kick Buttowski nunca perdía y menos ante Kendall Perkins.

Esta vez el acróbata no dijo nada, solo la observo. Después de un momento sosteniéndole la mirada, Kendall retrocedió y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio. La mirada de Kick la seguía como un halcón a su presa.

—Vamos a empezar entonces —abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó un plumón negro—. Lo primero en la lista de lo que tienes que aprender es trigonometría, pero no puedo enseñarte trigonometría si no sé qué tanto sabes de álgebra básica. Así que primero té voy a evaluar.

—¿Examen tan pronto, maestra? Eso no me parece justo.

—¡Adoro los exámenes sorpresa, Clarence! Son los únicos exámenes que evalúan correctamente el avance educacional del alumno. Así que acostúmbrate, veras muchos exámenes de este tipo conmigo.

Kendall caminó hacia el pizarrón y empezó a escribir ecuaciones. Todas de diferente tipo, desde ecuaciones de primer grado, segundo, exponenciales, radicales y radicaciones. En total puso veinte ecuaciones que para Kendall eran pan comido, inclusive hasta había considerado meter el número de Euler o logaritmos para ponerle más emoción al asunto, pero al notar la expresión de Kick, decidió que ya era lo suficientemente complicado con las raíces cuadradas dentro de raíces.

Al menos para esta primera vez, después Kendall lo golpearía con todo lo que tenía y una niña aceptada en Harvard a temprana edad tenía mucho, muchísimo con lo que golpear.

—Tienes media hora para resolverlo, Clarence —dijo la rubia alegremente y esta vez la emoción era real. Por fin Kick Buttowski estaba en su dominio y ella no dudaría en aplastarlo si no resultaba lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar—. Empezando ahora.

 ** _Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos!¿Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ustedes? Sé que me he tardado en subir este capítulo pero los exámenes de universidad me han robado tanto de mi vida, ni siquiera he podido leer algo decente en este mes, ¡quiero llorar!_**

 ** _Pero en fin… ya pasó todo, ya puedo seguir con mi vida normal. Aunque, ¿saben lo más curioso de todo? Que ya quiero librarme de mis deberes con la escuela ¡y estoy escribiendo matemáticas en este Fic! JAJAJA. Pero voy a ser honesta con ustedes, las matemáticas no son un gran problema para mí, tengo eso en común con Kendall incluso a veces hasta las llego a sentir relajantes… bueno soy rara, ya lo sé._**

 ** _Espero que me digan que les pareció este capítulo, porque fue muy divertido de escribir, cada vez que me imaginaba esta conversación me reía a carcajadas por las repuestas mezquinas de ambos. Espero que a ustedes también les guste y puedan divertirse tanto como yo lo hice._**

 ** _P. D. Para aquellos que me han preguntado por mi otro Fic, La Verdad del Infinito, no se preocupen, lo voy a continuar, simplemente tuve un… Estancamiento de inspiración, pero ya regresó y mis ánimos están elevados. Así que esperen pronto una actualización, ¡muy pronto!… Tal vez el sábado, sí. Solo tengo que darles toques finales al capítulo porque ya está escrito n.n_**

 ** _También invito a mis lectores que no conocen sobre ese Fic, a leerlo. Puedo asegurarles que no se van a decepcionar._**

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por ser pacientes._**

 ** _Sorceri._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Nueve:**

Jacky estaba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Llevaba así aproximadamente quince minutos, murmurando cosas sin sentido, o al menos no tenían sentido para Gunther.

Cualquier otro novio estaría preocupado por la chica que amaba, pero él conocía a su amada y sabía que lo que menos querría y necesitaba era que se preocuparan por ella. Le resultaría frustrante que alguien tratara de calmarla, por lo que era más sabio aguardar a que ella terminar de despotricar... Lo que sea que la estuviera atormentando.

Habían salido de la escuela hace como media hora, no había ni rastro de Kick por lo que Gunther asumía que quien quiera que fuera su tutor era bueno. Estaba rompiendo un nuevo recordó al lograr retener a Kick por tanto tiempo.

Secretamente, Gunther esperaba que este tutor durara. Kick era su mejor amigo y lo quería como a un hermano, por esa razón estaba muy preocupado por la temeraria actitud que había adoptado. Gunther había estado ciego durante mucho tiempo, no supo cuando Kick se fue demasiado al borde, pero ahora ya veía el panorama completo... Y no le gustaba lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto si no quería que un día de estos su mejor amigo terminara gravemente herido. O peor.

—¡Es que... Ahhhhh! ¡No puede ser! —Los gritos de Jacky sacaron a Gunther abruptamente de sus lúgubres pensamientos—. No puedo creer que ella... De entre todo el maldito mundo... Sea el tutor de Kick.

Bueno, al menos Gunther ya estaba entendiendo algo de los gritos de su novia. La curiosidad lo picó fuerte. ¿Jacky ya sabía quién era la nueva "niñera" de Kick? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Gunther estaba a punto de preguntarle eso cuando su bella novia se tiró al suelo de rodillas y empezó a gritarle al cielo.

Por algo la llamaba La Loca Jacky.

—¿Por qué, Loki? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué nos abandonas y nos dejas a merced de la reina de la disciplina y el orden? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer este castigo? ¡¿Qué?!

Ooook... Cuando Jacky se ponía a hablarles a los dioses así, entonces las cosas debían ser muy serias.

—Ah... ¿Cariño? —Jacky volteo a verlo. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, como si se hubiera olvidado que él estaba aún ahí con ella—. ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que está pasando?

—¡Gunther! —La morena prácticamente saltó de su posición y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, quien obviamente no esperaba tal reacción porque cayó al suelo con ella encima de él—. ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada mientras salíamos de la escuela?

—Amm... No.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su discusión con Kick cuando lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la dirección. Por lo que los cuchicheos de las molestas porristas, que por alguna razón no habían dejado de acosar a Jacky hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús, habían pasado desapercibidos para Gunther.

—¡Ha ocurrido una tragedia, amor mío! ¡El fin del mundo... De nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos!

Jacky no paraba de sacudir los hombros de su novio. En serio si Gunther no fuera tan duro esta chica ya le habría dislocado un hombro.

—Ella ha regresado —continuo, su semblante trágico—. La bruja de todos los cuentos está de nuevo en Mellowbrook y viene con una misión... ¡Arruinar a Kick! Y por ende, ¡a todos nosotros también!

—Ok, cariño, más despacio —en serio, amaba la actitud hiperactiva de su novia, pero a veces era difícil seguirle el hilo cuando se volvía toda... Loca—. ¿Qué bruja? ¿Y por qué querría arruinarnos? ¿Y a Kick?

—¡¿Cómo que qué bruja?! ¡Pues Kendall!

Gunther estaba seguro que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. No podía haberla escuchado bien.

—¿Kendall? ¿Kendall Perkins?

—¿Acaso hay otra?

Gunther sacudió la cabeza intentando enfocar sus ideas y tratando de darle sentido a lo que Jacky había dicho.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kendall en todo esto?

—¡Gunther! ¿No has estado prestando atención a lo que he estado diciendo?

No iba a contesta a eso. A veces era mejor hacer oídos sordos en vez de tratar de descifrar las palabras de una mujer... No se diga de una mujer como Jacky. Así que él solo se encogió de hombros y trató de poner la cara más inocente que tenía.

—Ahhhhh... ¡Bueno! La bruja... Kendall ha regresado, amor. Ella está de nuevo en la ciudad y es nada más y nada menos que el tutor de Kick.

Las palabras de Jacky parecían salir en cámara lenta, cada una estampándose en la mente de Gunther con la fuerza de un puñetazo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. La apuesta... Ohhhh. Esto se había puesto más que interesante.

Gunther no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Tenían en serio una oportunidad de enderezar a Kick! ¡Sí! ¿Quién mejor que Kendall para enseñarle al temerario acróbata algo de disciplina? Además tal vez... Solo tal vez... Kick de nuevo podría encontrar de nuevo la felicidad plena y auténtica.

Él conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que desde que Kendall se fue a la universidad hace cuatro años, Kick no había encontrado satisfacción en ya casi nada.

Si, había sido muy divertido por un tiempo hacer lo que quería sin que nadie lo detuviera o lo regañara, pero pronto esa sensación de "libertad" se tornó monótona.

Todos, absolutamente todos, lo aclamaban, lo seguían, trataban de imitarlo, pero ya nadie lo retaba. Lo que debía sentirse genial, en realidad se sentía vacío.

Kick lo había negado todas las veces que se lo habían preguntado, pero a él no podía engañarlo, Gunther lo veía.

Kick Buttowski había extrañado a Kendall cada maldito segundo, la única que le hacía frente. La única que le proponía un reto con solo una mirada.

Pronto Gunther también notó como los sentimientos de pérdida se tronaron en algo más... Anhelantes. La repentina llegada de Verónica a la vida sexual de Kick solo había confirmado las sospechas de Gunther.

Por supuesto, su amigo no había hablado de esto nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Gunther, pero no era necesario. El vikingo reconocería esa mirada perdida en cualquiera, la podía ver en un espejo cada vez que pensaba en su Jacky.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —La voz de su novia estaba llena de recelo. Su ceño fruncido por la sonrisa de felicidad que mostraba Gunther—. Te estoy diciendo que Kendall, La Macota de los Profesores, ha vuelto... ¡Y tú estás sonriendo! ¡¿Por qué?!

Gunther perdió su sonrisa. Sabía que él tenía motivos para estar feliz por la llegada de Kendall a sus vidas, a la de Kick. Pero para el mundo entero, para Jacky, esto solo significaba el fin de la diversión, el fin de Kick.

Y no su salvación.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía. No podía echar de cabeza los sentimientos de Kick, aunque este ni siquiera era consciente de ellos, pero tampoco podía dejar que su novia siguiera pensando en Kendall como una bruja.

—Bueno, es que... Jacky, tal vez... La llegada de Kendall... No sea tan... Mala.

Hubo un tenso silencio por un momento. Gunther estaba sudando, esperando la reacción de su novia, quien por un momento lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Luego, por supuesto, explotó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no es mala? ¿Es que acaso...? —Así de rápido como se había lanzado hacia él, Jacky salió disparada alejándose de Gunther mientras lo señalaba—. ¡Oh, por Odin! ¡¿Ya te ha hechizado, verdad?! ¡Con su brillo de Gucci, Prada y Tiffany te ha deslumbrado!

¿Gushi, prada y tiffi-qué? ¿Eso se supone que era un conjuro? Gunther frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

—Jacky, en serio no creo que Kendall sea una bruja. Y si lo es pues es pésima creando conjuros.

—No importa lo que creas, no cuando piensas que es algo bueno que ella regresara. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que va a pasar? Vamos a volver a sufrir bajo su mando, ¿no recuerdas cómo nos trataba en la primaria? ¿En la secundaria? ¿Y Kick? Él es el que va a sufrir la peor tortura de todos al ser obligado a pasar tiempo con ella.

«Bueno,» pensó Gunther, «ciertamente no creo que Kick vaya a llamar sufrimiento pasar tiempo con la chica que ama, pero no soy quién para decir eso.»

—Sé que nuca te agrado Kendall, Jacky, pero yo considero que es una buena cosa que ella haya regresado. Ya es hora de que Kick ponga orden en su vida, ¿y quién mejor que Kendall para ayudarlo?

Jacky frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos en sus caderas. Era la posición que asustaba a la mayoría de los chicos y chicas.

Gunther no estaba asustado, más bien preocupado. Una pelea estaba en camino, la sentía.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Acaso crees que Kendall va a ayudar a alguien? A la única persona que me imagino a esa rubia oxigenada ayudando es a Reynaldo. ¡Y ambos están cavando la tumba del ídolo de Mellowbrook!

¡Oh, también estaba eso!

Gunther no había pensado en Reynaldo ni una vez. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar al cerebrito cuatro ojos que salió con Kendall durante cinco años?

¿Ya sabía este que su tan "amada Julieta" había regresado? Y la pregunta del millón… ¿Reynaldo ya la había perdonado por "arrebatarle" la beca completa a Harvard?

Gunther aun recordaba el enorme drama que sucedió hace cuatro años. Los chicos de Harvard viajaban por todo el mundo aplicando exámenes en busca de mentes súper brillantes para entrar a la mejor universidad privada de Estados Unidos.

No fue una gran sorpresa para nadie que los maestros nominaran tanto a Kendall como a Reynaldo. Sin embargo, lo que si fue una sorpresa para todos fue que Kendall sacara un mejor puntaje que el cuatro ojos.

Todos sabían que Kendall era inteligente, pero nunca se imaginaron que tanto. Gunther sospechaba que ella nunca mostro su verdadera inteligencia por temor a opacar a su novio.

Después de todo, eso es lo que se espera de una señorita de sociedad, siempre estar a la sombra de un hombre.

Todos habían estado feliz, no precisamente por ella, sino porque así ella se iba a ir. ¿Quién rechazaría esa oferta? Reynaldo había estado muy indignado y enojado. Había terminado con ella enfrente de todos, intentando humillarla y llamándola horribles nombres.

Ni Gunther ni Kick estaban en muy buenos términos con la chica, pero no iban a permitir que ese patán le hablara así. Sin embargo, antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo, la rubia le había dado tremenda bofetada que Reynaldo había caído al suelo.

Todo el pasillo había quedado en silencio, se podía escuchar caer un alfiler, y el rostro de Kendall era una de las cosas más terroríficas que Gunther había visto en su vida. Era algo que no quería volver nunca a ver.

Aun recordaba las fría palabras que ella le había dicho a Reynaldo y a la escuela en general:

—Se un hombre por primera vez en tu maldita vida, Reynaldo, y acepta que fuiste vencido, en vez de protagonizar esta patética y pobre escusa de discusión. Porque el único que se está humillando aquí eres tú —Kendall se alejó del sorprendido y sonrojado de su ex novio. Todos se apartaban de su camino, temerosos de si quiera mirarla a los ojos, pero antes de doblar a la esquina se detuvo y volteando a ver a Reynaldo y a todos en el pasillo, hablo—: No saben cuánto me alegra que ya no voy a volver a tener que soportar este tipo de trato por ninguno de ustedes. No necesito un novio… o amigos, para lo que viene al caso… Si van a ser así como ustedes.

Gunther se sintió herido por sus palabras, pero no podía culparla. Ninguno de ellos casi nunca la trato de buena manera, claro, la principal razón era porque ella siempre fue una niña presumida y mandona. Pero hubo ocasiones en las que Kendall mostro un lado dulce y gentil, ¿y ellos como le respondían? Siempre con burlas o con groserías, casi nunca con la misma gentileza que ella llegaba a mostrar.

Sin embargo, parecía él ser el único que recordaba esa última confrontación entre ellos y Kendall Perkins.

Reynaldo hace como dos años había vuelto a empezar a hablar de la Innombrable (como la habían apodado), de un modo… Muy romántico. Siempre diciendo que no podía esperar a graduarse de ese maldito lugar de una vez, para así ir en busca de Kendall.

En serio Gunther esperaba que Kendall tuviera mejor memoria y no se dejara envolver por las bonitas palabras del cuatro ojos.

—Bueno… Yo no pienso que ella este aquí para perjudicarnos, amor.

Jacky lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, cada segundo su enojo incrementándose a niveles alarmantes.

—No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio, Gunther. ¿Realmente te estas poniendo del lado de… esa?

¡Por los Dioses Nórdicos, él no estaba del lado de nadie! Solo quería ver a su mejor amigo cuerdo, que todo fuera como en los viejos tiempos, donde todo lo hacían por diversión o por el sueño de triunfar. No por buscar esa sensación adictiva que bailar con la muerte le daba.

Él solo quería que su mejor amigo encontrara la felicidad. Así como Gunther la había encontrado con Jacky.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó la morena antes de que pudiera responderle.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz que Kendall haya regresado?

Gunther en serio quería decírselo, no le gustaba tener secretos entre él y Jacky, pero no podía. Este no era su secreto para compartir… En especial cuando el involucrado ni siquiera era consiente que Gunther sabia el secreto.

Así que lo único que hizo fue sacudir la cabeza. Gunther esperaba que ella lo entendiera y dejara de hacer preguntas que él no podía contestar.

Jacky siempre había sido comprensiva, esto no podía ser un problema entre ellos…

La mirada herida de Jacky debió decirle que algo iba mal… Muy mal.

—¿Acaso ella y tu…? Se honesto conmigo, Gunther… ¿Te gustaba Kendall Perkins?

Wow… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Jacky había dicho qué?

El shock debió estar escrito en toda su cara, porque Jacki grito:

—¡No me mires así de sorprendido! ¿Es cierto? ¿Estabas enamorado de Kendall y ahora por eso estás tan feliz de que ella haya vuelto? ¡Contéstame, Gunther!

Gunther Magnuson estaba en serios y muy graves problemas.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola a todos, ¿qué hay? Sé que me he tardado pero estuve algo ocupada escribiendo otras cosas. ¡Sin embargo aquí esta este nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste, me pase una semana entera pensando y reescribiendo esta discusión entre Jacky y Gunther. La verdad no sé porque se me hizo muy complicado, pero una vez que me enfrasque en ello la conversación fluía en mi mente.**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí! Parece que la llegada de Kendall ya está empezando a crear más problemas que soluciones, jajaja. Pobre Gunther, atrapado entre proteger a su mejor amigo y ser completamente honesto con su amada novia. Yo no quisiera estar en su lugar.**_

 _ **Por favor díganme que opinan, me anima mucho leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, chicos.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece**_.

 **Cap** **ítulo Diez:**

Kick había reprobado el examen... Y estaba furioso por eso.

No precisamente por la mala nota, sino porque aún podía ver el rostro de Kendall cuando le entregó su calificación. No había estado enojada ni decepcionada, su rostro simplemente decía... Que no había esperado otra cosa de Kick.

Nunca nada había golpeado su orgullo más que esa maldita mirada. No cuando él estaba acostumbrado a ser elogiado por las chicas sin importar lo que hiciera.

Así que ahora estaba en el gimnasio, golpeando con todo lo que tenía un saco de boxeo para intentar sacar sus frustraciones, en vez de estar haciendo las toneladas de tarea que le había dejado.

No quería hacerla, no quería hacer nada que le recordara a ella. Y el olor a libros y la concentración en números, sin lugar a dudas traerían ese angelical rostro a su mente.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira quién está aquí —Kick se tensó al escuchar el sonido de esa voz.

Una de las personas que menos quería ver en estos momentos lo había encontrado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Brad?

—Mamá me envió a buscarte, loser. Dice que si no estás en casa para antes de la cena se deshará de todos tus trofeos.

Ugh. Honey Buttowski sabía muy bien como manipular a sus hijos.

—Estaré ahí para entonces —dijo Kick sin dejar de golpear el saco.

Como deseaba que su hermano mayor se fuera y lo dejara continuar con su entrenamiento, pero debió saber que Brad nunca le daría esa satisfacción.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterado, loser? —Preguntó Brad mientras se acercaba más a Kick para poder mirarlo mejor.

—Solo estoy entrenando, Brad. Ha sido un largo día y solo quiero relajarme un poco.

—Pues si yo fuera tú, explotaría todo mi tiempo aquí. Nunca he visto a papá ni a mamá tan enojados, loser.

Si, Kick tampoco. Que aún le dejaran ir al gimnasio había resultado ser un completo milagro, pero sus padres siempre estuvieron de acuerdo en la vida saludable que llevaba Kick. Por lo que esta parte de su rutina podía quedarse, además, ¿qué cosas extremas podía hacer aquí?

Ni Harold ni Honey tenían idea…

Curiosamente Kick no quería hacer ninguna acrobacia. Uno pensaría que como no había hecho ninguna en todo el día estaría ansioso por el subidón de adrenalina, que como un adicto a una droga siempre deseaba. Pero no, ya había tenido suficiente con solo ver a Kendall.

Lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Cómo esa engreída y mandona rubia podía ponerlo tan al borde solo con unas palabras? ¿Con una maldita mirada?

No le gustaba el poder que tenía sobre él si era honesto… Pero también estaría mintiendo si decía que no deseaba su próximo encuentro con ansias.

Sip, Kick Buttowski era un completo masoquista.  
No supo cuánto tiempo siguió golpeando ese saco, pero de pronto ya no sentía los nudillos. Las vendas que antes eran blancas y envolvían sus manos, ahora tenían pequeñas manchas rojas. Era momento de parar y pasar a otra cosa si no quería agravar más sus heridas.  
A pesar de todo el rato que paso golpeando al saco como si de un verdadero enemigo se tratase, el cuerpo de Kick seguía tenso. No había logrado relajarse ni siquiera un poco.  
Y por supuesto, tampoco ayudaba que su hermano mayor se la pasara hablando de su novia de la semana. Porque si, Bradley Buttowski ya no era el desaliñado perdedor que era antes.

Había hecho una dieta, comenzado a hacer ejercicio y había madurado… Bueno, algo. El punto era que su hermano mayor estaba en su mejor momento a la edad de veintidós años, o al menos eso pensaba Kick. Por algo las chicas ya lo tomaban en serio, ¿no?

Kick había pasado a hacer pesas cuando el grupo femenil de natación decidió hacer aparición.

Genial, ¿qué ya no podía estar solo ni siquiera en este lugar?

Se suponía que a esta hora la gente empezaba a irse, ¡no a llegar! Y en todo caso si las nadadoras llegaban tenían que ir a la _piscina_ , no al salón de pesas.

¿Así o más obvio que lo andaban buscando?

—¡Kick! —Gritaron las chicas al verlo.

—¡Hola, Kick!

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, Brittany —solo contesto porque era una pregunta educada. Él era educado, aunque no le creyeran.

Por supuesto, esto fue tomado por todas ellas a que Kick estaba dispuesto a hacerles caso. Cosa que no, no quería.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima acrobacia?

—¿Vas a ir a vernos en la competencia de natación? O mejor dicho, ¿a verme?

—Dicen que puedes levantar un auto… ¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó una pelirroja que Kick no reconocía mientras acariciaba sus bíceps.

—Me compre un nuevo bikini, Kick. ¿Quieres verlo? Puedo mostrártelo si me sigues.

Ok… No estaba de humor para esto. ¿Y Kendall defendía a estas "señoritas"? ¿Cuándo iba a creerle que él era el que necesitaba protección? ¡En serio!

Kick se quitó de encima bruscamente las manos entrometidas que lo acariciaban.

—En serio, niñas, no estoy de humor para esto —la voz de Kick era lo suficientemente intimidatoria para hacerlas huir, pero si eso no funcionaba, su mirada oscura también estaba puesta.

A estas chicas les gustaba el peligro que Kick representaba, pero sentían muy bien que ese peligro en estos momentos podía volverse…. Mortal. Por lo que sabiamente se apartaron de Kick.

Y de Brad, el cual había estado aprovechando para ligar con algunas de ellas que habían estado demasiado lejos para exigir la atención de Kick.

El acróbata volvió a su sesión de ejercicios, mientras las chicas de natación salían por la puerta, por más que Brad les rogaba que se quedaran. Sin éxito.  
—¡Oye! ¿Por qué estás ahuyentando a las nenas, loser? —Demandó Brad molesto y con un ceño fruncido.

—No estoy de humor para esto.

—¿Cómo que no estás de humor para esto? Lo hermanos Buttowski siempre están de humor para las nenas. A menos que... ¿Ya no eres mi hermano?

—No seas melodramático, Brad —dijo Kick levantando las pesas por última vez—. Solo en estos momentos no se me apetece la compañía femenina.

Kick se alejó de Brad y se dirigió a los casilleros. Quería tomar una larga y fría ducha.

Antes de salir por la puerta pudo escuchar a su hermano mayor murmurar:

—¿Melodramático? ¿Compañía femenina? ¿Quién demonios habla así?

Kick estaba sacando una toalla y su ropa limpia cuando Brad volvió a interceptarlo.

¿Acaso su hermano no captaba el mensaje: quiero estar solo?

—Muy bien, ¿cómo se llama la chica?

Kick alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué chica?

—La que te está molestando.

—¿Hace unos segundos? Todas las del gimnasio. No me sé todos los nombres así que no preguntes.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—En realidad, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Brad hizo un sonido lleno de frustración. Pláticas tan rebuscadas nunca fueron lo suyo.

—¡La chica! La chica en la que no puedes dejar de pensar, la que está haciendo que uses palabras tan complicadas y caballerosas.

—¿Tiene que haber una chica para que hable como una persona normal?

—¡Sí! Somos chicos, loser. Amenos que seamos nerds no hablamos con palabras tan sofisticada hasta que no estamos idiotizados.

—Nadie me ha idiotizado, Brad.

—¿Entonces qué te hicieron?

Kick no le contesto por un momento. No sabía qué decirle.

Confirmarle que lo que lo estaba molestando era una chica, solo haría que el tarado de su hermano pensara que le gustaba dicha chica. No quería que nadie pensara que Kendall lo estaba afectando a un nivel muy... Personal. Pero debía decirle algo a Brad, sino nunca se lo quitaría de encima.

—Kendall ha regresado —dijo Kick con un suspiro resignado.

Brad se quedó callado por un segundo... Y luego hizo la pregunta más estúpida, que en serio, Kick quería solo golpearlo.

—¿Quién es Kendall?

—Kendall Perkins, la vecina de al lado que se fue a estudiar a Harvard hace cuatro años.

—¿Nuestra ex niñera? ¿La hermana de la bella Linnie?

¿Bella Linnie? Wow, eso sí no se lo esperaba.

—Sí, esa.

Brad rompió a reír.

Ahora sí, Kick iba a golpearlo.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo?

—Por lo curioso que es el destino —cuando al fin término de reírse, Brad suspiró y se quedó viendo al vacío—. ¿Por qué será que todas las chicas Perkins tienen que ser tutoras de los chicos Buttowski? ¿Será como una tradición? ¿Así como la de las porristas?

Kick no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Espera un momento... ¿Linnie fue tutora tuya?

Brad asintió. Una sonrisa estúpida adornando su rostro.

—¿Cuándo?

Por lo que Kick sabía la hermana mayor de Kendall se había mudado a Inglaterra desde los dieciséis años (si, parece que las hermanas Perkins si seguían tradiciones). ¿Cómo pudo ser la tutora de Brad si ya no estaba cuando su hermano asistió a todas esas clases extras para pasar sus materias?

—Fue en tercero de primaria. Ella fue la que me enseñó a leer.

Oh, eso lo explicaba todo, pero… ¿Qué?

—Ibas en tercero de primaria... ¿Y aún no sabías leer?

La incredulidad estaba en cada gota de su voz, por lo que Brad se puso rápidamente a la defensiva.

—Así es, loser. Mis maestros siempre dijeron que yo era un chico de lento aprendizaje.

Ok. Ahora todo tenía sentido para Kick. Con razón Brad no era capaz de captar el mensaje: quiero estar solo.

Pero solo había una cosa que el acróbata aún no entendía...

—¿Cómo demonios pasaste primero y segundo si no sabías leer?

—Linnie no era la única cerebrito en mi salón a la que podía copiarle —murmuró Brad encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no cambies de tema. ¡Estamos hablando de ellas!

—Tú estás hablando de ellas. Yo ya termine.

Kick se dirigió a las duchas… Pero Brad no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—¡Vamos, loser! ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad?

—No. No quiero saber nada sobre ti y como "conquistaste" a Linnie.

—No la conquiste, ¡teníamos ocho años, nunca la habría visto de esa manera! No era un enfermo —para sí mismo murmuro—: Aunque debo decir que siempre fue una niña muy bonita. La más bonita de mi salón.

Kendall también lo fue. Pero Kick nunca admitiría eso en voz alta.

—Pero el punto es, loser, que me parece muy curioso que ella, precisamente de todos, sea tu tutora… ¿Y no me acabas de decir que acaba de volver?

—Sí, lo hice. ¿Cuál es tu punto, Brad?

—¿Y ya sabías que ella había vuelto? —Continúo sin contestar la pregunta de Kick.

—No. ¿Por qué…?

—Entonces ella regreso ¿y lo primero que hace es aceptar el trabajo de tutora tuya?

A Kick no le gustaba cuando su hermano mayor se ponía en modo deductivo. Era peligroso cuando usaba su cerebro.

—Eso… Parece…

Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro.

—Owwwnnn… ¡No te parece romántico, loser!

O sea… ¡¿Qué?! De todo lo que su hermano tarado podía decir, eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Brad?

—Escúchame, loser —dijo Brad tomando a Kick por la playera, su rostro asediando al del acróbata—, esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿De qué, Brad?

—Las Perkins siguen una tradición, puedo sentirla. Primero te ayudan, te enseñan y hacen que saques buenas notas. Poco a poco la línea entre tutor-alumno se difumina y la amistad surge… ¡Pero somos chicos! Nosotros no podemos ser amigos de una chica sin… Pasar al otro nivel. Ellas lo saben, ¡las Perkins lo saben! Y destrozan tu corazón. Ellas te lo arrancan. Pero puedes revertir eso, ser el conquistador y no el conquistado. Así podrás ganar.

Kick miró a su hermano por un largo tiempo… Estaba seguro que al fin había perdido la cabeza.

El acróbata trato de pensar claramente, asimilar todo lo que su hermano había dicho y cuando al fin pudo, hablo tranquilamente para no alterar a su hermano:

—Me dijiste que no trataste de conquistar a Linnie…

—¡No lo hice!

—Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—Ella era mi mejor amiga, ¿sí? Pero ya lo dije, no puede existir amistad entre un chico y una chica. No funciona.

Hubo un corto silencio que no pudo durar mucho, debido a que Kick se moría de curiosidad por saber más. Nunca había oído de esta historia.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Brad suspiró.

—Pasó que ella nunca me quiso de esa forma. Era solo su amigo, el chico que la defendía de los matones a pesar de que siempre recibía una paliza. Y ella era mi amiga, la que me pasaba todas las respuestas del examen.

Hablaba de ella con tal ternura que en serio no podía creer que minutos atrás había estado hablando de venganza sobre las Perkins.

—¿Todavía la quieres?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… No lo sé, la he visto muy poco cuando visita Mellowbrook… Además arruine nuestra amistad cuando ella estaba a punto de irse… No me preguntes cómo, tú sabes muy bien la respuesta.

Ah, sí. A la edad de dieciséis años Bradley Buttowski se había vuelto un completo desastre de persona. Kick suponía que las hormonas le habían pegado duro.

—¿De qué oportunidad estabas hablando? —Preguntó Kick cambiando de tema, no le gustaba el semblante triste que había adoptado su hermano.

La sonrisa gatuna volvió a aparecer.

—De conquistar.

¿A quién? En serio, Kick ya no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando Brad.

—¡A Kendall, por supuesto!

Kick tardó un segundo en procesar eso... Luego exploto.

—¡¿Por qué demonios yo querría hacer eso?! —Podía sentir... El rubor formándose en su rostro.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo Kick Buttowski se ruborizaba al pensar en conquistar a una chica?

—Para ganar la apuesta, loser —parece que Brad no había notado o estaba ignorando la cara encendida de su hermano pequeño—. Brianna me contó sobre este juego que tienen tú y la directora, también me dijo que eras un idiota por aceptar y tenía razón. Pero ahora que sabemos que tu tutora tiene sentimientos por ti, esto será mucho más fácil—cuando Kick solo se quedó viendo a su hermano con incredulidad, Brad agregó—: ¡Oh, vamos, loser! Se nota que ella siente algo por ti, solo tienes que leer las señales.

¿Las señales como: que cada vez que ella lo miraba parecía que no sabía si arrancarle la cabeza o ignorarlo completamente? ¿De eso hablaba, Brad? Pues que... Curioso podía ser el amor.

Kick sacudió la cabeza y miró a su tarado hermano por última vez. Ya había acabado con esta conversación, necesitaba esa ducha. Ahora.

—Brad, no voy a escuchar más de esto. Si no quieres que le diga a mamá que necesitas un psicólogo otra vez, vas a dejarme en paz. Ahora.

—Pero...

—Ahora, Brad.

Kick cerró la puerta de su cubículo y empezó a quitarse sus prendas y dejarlas en el colgadero. El agua fría empezó a caer, recorriendo y relajando su cuerpo.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo tranquilo que estaba por fuera, su mente estaba hecha un caos. Las palabras de Brad se repetían una y otra vez.

Si lo miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles, el plan que Brad había hecho era perfecto. Conquistar a Kendall parecía la mejor solución a sus problemas.

Así podría manejarla a su antojo, después de todo, una mujer enamorada hacia todo por el hombre que amaba. Podía volver a tener su vida fácil y divertida sí Kendall están enamorado de él.

El plan poco a poco le parecía cada vas más atractivo. Además no era como si fuera a hacer un gran sacrificio salir con Kendall Perkins. Para nada.

Kick no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Hablaría con Brianna sobre esto, su hermanita era mejor puliendo los detalles que él.

Todo podía volver a la normalidad... Solo esperaba que el tiro no se le saliera por la culata.

 _ **Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo y si, ya sé que es pronto. Pero este me salió minutos después que publique al último. Solo que le faltaban detalle y corregir algunas faltas ortográfica. Pero ya, aquí está.**_

 _ **Y Kick ahora ya está planeando el contraataque, ¿creen que su plan va a funcionar? Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe? Kendall no es una chica que se deje controlar por sus emociones... Al menos no siempre. Además nuestra rubia está comprometida, ella le será fiel a su prometido aunque no lo ame. Jajaja Kick tiene mucho que perder con esta jugada.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que podamos leernos pronto. Por favor díganme qué opinan, me gusta leer sus reviews para saber que me falta o si les gusta o si no. Todos los reviews son bienvenidos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 _ **Capítulo Once:**_

Kendall no podía haber estado más feliz. Tal vez en verdad tenía una vena cruel dentro de ella, porque había disfrutado mucho haber reprobado a Clarence.

Una pequeña y dulce victoria para ella.

Claro que se había dado cuenta que prácticamente tenía que iniciar desde cero con el acróbata y que solo tenían un mes para lograrlo, pero esto había demostrado lo superiora que Kendall estaba ahora.

No podía haber nadie mejor para este trabajo que ella.

Kendall había estado trabajando en los temas que le enseñaría a Clarence mañana cuando un ligero golpe en su puerta la interrumpió.

—Pase.

Linnie entró con dos vasos de agua en cada mano.

—Hola, Kenny —dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse y dejar en la mesita de noche los vasos—. No te vi en casa todo el día, así que ¿supongo que te la pasaste el día entero en la escuela?

—Supones bien —respondió Kendall aún sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

El placer de la rubia no podía ser disimulado.

—Maravilloso.

Linnie esperó a que su hermana le dijera más, pero cuando está no lo hizo volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Conseguí un nuevo empleo —respondió Kendall por fin volteando a ver a su hermana mayor, la cual tenía los ojos enormes por la sorpresa.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Linnie. La Sra. Fitzpatrick me ofreció un empleo de verano y yo acepté.

—¿Empleo de qué?

—Soy tutora.

—¿Tutora de quién?

—De Clarence Buttowski —Kendall tenía una enorme sonrisa gatuna mientras decía esas palabras, mientras Linnie parecía querer desmayarse cuando escuchó ese nombre.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no puede ser!... —Linnie tomó su vaso de agua y lo bebió de un solo trago, como si fuera un shot. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos, llenos de impacto y molestia—. ¡Kendall! Tú me dijiste que no querías nada que ver con esa familia y menos con los infames hermanos Buttowski.

Kendall frunció el ceño. Era raro que su hermana mayor usará su nombre completo, las únicas ocasiones que lo ameritaba era cuando en serio estaba molesta.

Muy molesta.

—Técnicamente, Linnie, no voy a tener nada que ver con la familia Buttowski, solo con Clarence —su voz era fría y calculada.

Solo usaba esa voz cuando hacía y cerraba negocios, o con Clarence, nunca con su hermana. Sin embargo no le gustaba nada la reacción de Linnie.

—¡Él es el peor de todos, Kendall!

—¿Y por qué?

Kendall podía escribir una saga entera de libros que contestarían a esa pregunta y aun así tal vez nunca acabaría, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de su sabia hermana mayor.

—¿En serio tengo que decirlo en voz alta? Es un problemático pandillero que solo busca llamar la atención con sus estúpidas acciones —la cara de Linnie se ponía cada vez más roja con cada palabra de odio que salía de su boca. Porque era odio lo que sentía—. Es un suicida, un grosero sin clase ni escrúpulos, ni respeto. ¡Y es un mujeriego!

Ok... La descripción encajaba perfectamente con Clarence, Kendall no lo iba a negar, sin embargo la pasión, el odio eran demasiado personal.

A menos que Clarence hubiera salido con su hermana para luego romperle el corazón, y nadie se había tomado la molestia de contarle a Kendall para castrar al acróbata...

—¿Estás segura de que estamos hablando del mismo hermano Buttowski?

—¡Ah! —Linnie se levantó abruptamente de la cama y salió hecha una furia del cuarto de Kendall.

La rubia parpadeo lentamente tratando de dar significado a lo que acababa de pasar con Linnie.

Kendall era muy consciente de la antigua amistad que hubo entre Linnie y Bradley Buttowski y también supo que terminó tan mal que Linnie era incapaz de escuchar su nombre sin explotar... Como justo ahora.

Sin embargo nunca se llegó a enterar de toda la historia entre ambos. Kendall nunca supo por qué fueron tan buenos amigos si no tenían nada en común a parte de gustarles torturar a los respectivos hermanos pequeños de cada quien, ni que fue lo que pasó para que su hermana llegara a tales extremos de odio.

Si Kendall era honesta no quería preguntar... Ya se parecía bastante a Linnie para tan siquiera imaginar que no sólo podían ser iguales físicamente.

Esa noche Kendall no pudo dormir bien, a pesar del peso de los eventos de ese día que la aplastaban con cansancio, no podía evitar pensar en su hermana mayor.

Y en la conversación que sin lugar a dudas recibiría en la mañana de parte de su madre. Oh, porque sabía que para entonces Linnie ya le habría contado a Kimberly Perkins sobre él nuevos trabajo de su pequeña hijita.

Kendall solo esperaba que su madre no explotara como Linnie lo había hecho.

* * *

Brianna Buttowski entró a la cafetería de la escuela esa mañana y se sintió como si estuviera entrando a un episodio de su programa favorito, Tinna Sometimes, porque simplemente el lugar era todo un espectáculo que ver.

Los estudiantes estaban haciendo un gran escándalo, todo por el retorno de la antigua Presidenta Estudiantil, la perfecta y sabelotodo Kendall Perkins.

Brianna no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Ni siquiera ella causaba tal sensación y eso que era conocida por haber ganado un sin fin de concursos de belleza. Brianna era popular, eso sin lugar a dudas, tal vez ella era la reina de las populares, porque tenía estilo, clase, belleza y cerebro... Pero Kendall tenía algo más, una cosa que infundía con más facilidad de lo que Brianna lo hacía.

Miedo.

Era increíble como con solo expandirse el rumor de su llegada ya había logrado alterar a todos. Y Brianna cuando decía a todos se refería, literal, a todos.

Incluso a Kick.

Brianna caminó hacia la mesa donde siempre encontraba a su hermano y a sus amigos, y que estaba tan alejada que nadie podía escuchar las conversaciones que tenían. Todo el camino hacia ahí tratando de escuchar entre los silenciosos susurros de los estudiantes que estaban encogidos en las mesas lo más que podían, nunca tratando de hacer contacto visual para evitar miradas... Indeseadas.

Y Kick, su errático hermano mayor, estaba igual sentado solo que él estaba viendo hacia el techo. Una bandeja de comida sin tocar estaba enfrente de él, no había rastro ni de Jacky ni de Gunther.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —murmuró Brianna mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hermano—. Es como si en vez de que hubiera regresado una ex estudiante de no más dieciocho años que solo se fue a estudiar fuera, hubiera resucitado Hitler. Todos se ven tan... Asustados.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Pregunto Kick sin apartar su mirada del techo—. Puede que no sea Hitler, pero Kendall es casi igual de dictadora que él.

Brianna solo suspiró.

Ella no podía hablar ya que no conocía a Kendall tan bien como la generación de Kick, pero había oído las historias y no eran bonitas... Para ellos. Sin embargo, Brianna podía ver a su igual en Kendall Perkins, inclusive a un maestro, ya que sin lugar a dudas podía superar a Brianna tan fácil en tan solo cinco minutos de dejarse ver.

Podría ser interesante... Tener una larga conversación con ella. Inclusive llegar a ser amigas, eso sí no tenía que aplastarla antes de que destruyera a Kick.

Nadie más que Brianna tenía permitido lastimar a sus hermanos. Esa era una regla que dejaba muy en claro a todos, en especial a todas esas idiotas con los que sus hermanos salían. Y Kendall no sería la excepción.

—¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije, Bri?

Por un momento Brianna no supo a que se refería su hermano, luego vio su rostro fruncido y entendió.

Oh, sí. Eso.

Kick le había contado esa misma mañana lo que estaba planeando para ganar este juego: intentar conquistar el corazón de su nueva tutora. ¿Y cuál había sido lo primero que pensó Brianna después de escuchar a su develado hermano? Que al parecer quedarse a estudiar hasta tarde podía afectar al sentido común.

Era una completa locura y así se lo dijo.

—No es una locura —contesto Kick mientras se enderezaba en su asiento y ponía toda su mirada café en los ojos azules de Brianna—. Es lo único sensato a lo que pude llegar, Bri. Si tengo que pasarme todo un mes como el día de ayer voy a explotar.

Brianna quería decir que estaba exagerando, sin embargo sus enormes ojeras decían otra cosa. No siquiera cuando se quedaba hasta tarde por una fiesta o preparando una acrobacia le quedaban los ojos tan rojos e hinchados. Si lugar a dudas el cuerpo sabía a qué y a qué no reaccionar.

—Solo dime una cosa, Kick... ¿Esto fue idea de Brad?

El silencio del acróbata fue respuesta suficiente.

—Ya sabía yo que tú no eras un completo patán. Por tu cuenta nunca habrías pensado en esto, no cuando alegas aborrecer tanto a Kendall Perkins, ¿verdad, Kick? Y tan solo la idea de salir con ella, besarla y todas esas cursilerías como las llamas, es tan detestable, ¿no?

Brianna sabía que su hermano no le respondería. Nunca lo haría, no mientras siguiera negando sus verdaderos sentimientos por su antigua rival.

Pero ella sabía. Oh, bien que sabía que a pesar de que este plan podía ayudarlo a ganar la apuesta también era la excusa perfecta de Kick para probar lo que sería estar con Kendall, para sacársela de su sistema una vez que se hubiera aburrido, así como le hacía con muchas otras. Y si alguien alguna vez preguntaba el acróbata solo diría que lo había hecho para ganar la apuesta.

Simple y sin complicaciones. Un ganar-ganar por dondequiera que lo miraras. Y aun así... Esto acabaría en un desastre, en un completo e irreparable corazón roto. Y no se refería precisamente al de Kendall.

—Voy a seguir con este plan estés de acuerdo o no, Bri. Así que te sugiero que me ayudes o no te entrometas. Sabes que yo nunca pierdo una apuesta.

Frío y directo. Kick si lugar a dudas no estaba pensando claro.

—Kick... ¿Acaso no sabes que Kendall está comprometida?

El rostro de su hermano no mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras, pero ella sabía que sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

Brianna suspiró.

—Si Brad y tú se tomarán la molestia de prestar atención a las noticias sabrían que hace poco se celebró la fiesta de compromiso entre los herederos de dos de las familias más acaudalas del mundo.

—Yo no leo la basura que tú lees, Bri.

—No sólo se publicó en las revistas, Kick, también pasó en las noticas, en todos los medios de hecho. No puedo creer que no escuchaste nada de esto hasta ahora, fue todo un show. Los llamaron la pareja del siglo.

—¿Y eso qué?

Brianna en serio no podía creer la actitud de su hermano ante todo... Esto.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he estado diciendo? Kendall está comprometida, por lo que está fuera de tu alcance.

Kick se echó para atrás en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Una sonrisa, que decía problemas con mayúsculas, apareció en su rostro.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, Bri: está comprometida, no casada. Así que técnicamente no cuanta lo que pase entre ella y yo.

La boca de Brianna nunca había estado más abierta.

—Se le llama infidelidad, Kick, ¡y por supuesto que cuenta! No puedes meterte en una relación como esa que ya va para algo muy serio...

—Si tan seria es su relación, ¿por qué Kendall está aquí en vez de estar planeando su boda con su perfecto y rico novio?

Brianna pudo sentir los celos de Kick cuando prácticamente escupió la palabra "novio".

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no voy a permitir que destruyas un amor...

—Ella no lo ama.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—¡Porque no lo hace y punto! —Gritó por completo Kick golpeando la mesa.

La cafetería quedo en silencio al instante. Brianna no supo si fue porque todos estaban sobresaltados por el repentino arrebato de Kick o por la figura parada en la entrada de la cafetería.

—Clarence —murmuró Kendall, su voz suave de algún modo viajando por todo la habitación, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados, el click que hacían sus tacones eran el único sonido en ese mortal silencio—. ¿Qué son esos modales?

—Kendall —escupió Kick sonriendo mientras devoraba de pies a cabeza a su tutora con la mirada.

Había sido algo malo contarle a Kick sobre el compromiso de Kendall. Muy, muy malo. Kick prácticamente había recuperado Kendall solo para perderla de nuevo, pero peor, porque ahora la tenía enfrente de él pero más fuera de su alcance que nunca... A menos que en verdad planeara seguir con esa locura.

Brianna podía sentir el ambiente vibrar con la batalla de miradas que estos dos estaban teniendo. Su hermano estaba tan al borde de la locura, ¡todo por no dormir, maldita sea!, que temía que se lanzara hacia la bella rubia, pero no para lastimarla sino para... Otras cosas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo observándose, retando al otro a bajar la mirada, pero se sintieron como horas.

—Venga conmigo, Sr. Buttowski —dijo Kendall por fin rompiendo el silencio, pero no las miradas—, tenemos cosas que hacer.

La rubia no espero a que el acróbata respondiera, ella solo dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería, y con eso todos los demás dejaron de aguantar la respiración. Incluso Brianna.

Kick no perdió tiempo y siguió a Kendall, murmurando solo un "nos vemos luego" a su hermana.

Si no fuera por la seriedad del asunto, Brianna se habría reído al ver a su hermano prácticamente correr detrás de una chica como un perrito faldero. Sin embargo no había nada tranquilo en Kick, él parecía en serio impaciente. Como si no pudiera aguardar más en tener a Kendall sola para... Hacer su movimiento.

Brianna ya lo único que esperaba era que esto no le costara muy caro a su hermano.

 _ **Nota de autor: Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Lo sé. Me siento tan mal de haberlos hecho esperar tanto... Pero es que en serio no había tenido tiempo y cuando lo tenía no me sentía inspirada. Y créanme, aún sigo sin tener tiempo, porque en vez de estar estudiando para mis exámenes estoy aquí escribiendo y ya es bien tarde y no he dormido nada bien estos días y... Bueno ahorita que estoy escribiendo es súper tarde, esto estará publicado en la mañana, jaja.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero pues aquí estoy con este capítulo y espero que les guste porque me esforcé tanto en escribirlo en cualquier momento libre que tenía y que mi cabeza cooperaba. En serio no nuca pensé que esto sería tan difícil y luego tengo más historia que actualizar y mi cabeza es un caos de historias y creo que y estoy delirando por la falta de descanso. Mejor ya le paro.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bueno chicos, gracia por leer y díganme qué opinan en los reviews porque me alegran el día y en serio me ayudan con sus comentarios. Además quiero saber qué opinan de este Kick sin vergüenza que no tiene reparo en meterse en el compromiso de nuestra querida Kendall (pobrecita, lo que se le viene... Jaja). ¡Y a Kick! Porque sé que nuestra rubia no se va a dejar engatusar por palabras bonitas, oh no, señores. Veo muchos golpes, cachetadas y patadas para Kick en su futuro si trata de acercarse mucho al espacio personal de Kendall, jajaja.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ay, dioses, ya quiero escribir eso.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por cierto y último, feliz Halloween... retrasando, pero feliz.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Doce:**

Kendall estaba de muy mal humor.

Esa mañana había recibido el reproche de su vida por parte de su madre. En serio, Kendall no podía creer que Kimberly Perkins fuera tan melodramática, tanto que debió de haber sido actriz en vez de una aburrida inversionista. Hubo regaño, llanto y berrinches, sino fuera porque Kendall le recordó a su madre que ya no sustentaban su vida y por lo tal ya no podían decirle que hacer, no la habrían ni siquiera dejado salir de la casa.

Así que Kendall se había ido, dejando a su caprichosa madre al borde de un colapso nervioso, y a pesar de que se sentía un poco culpable Kendall no se iba a dejar manipular por ella.

No más.

Tontamente había pensado que encontraría algo de paz en su nuevo trabajo... ¡Ingenua!

Con Clarence como su trabajo nunca podría encontrar tranquilidad.

—Hoy veremos ecuaciones de primer grado —dijo Kendall mientras se dirigía al escritorio y sacaba del cajón un marcador y un borrador para pizarrón—. Así que saca tu libreta y pon atención.

El acróbata ni siquiera hizo ademán de ir a sentarse, él seguía recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

—¿No vas a regañarme por el desorden de la cafetería?

—¿Como si fueras un niño chiquito, Clarence? —Contestó ella imitando su posición—. Apuesto que te gustaría eso, verme despotricar contra ti y repitiendo el mismo discurso que un sin número de personas ya te ha dicho: ¡madura!

Kendall se alejó del escritorio y empezó a caminar hacia él. Mirándolo con desdén y molestia.

—Sin embargo, no voy a gastar mi energía regañándote como si fueras un niño, eso no te ayudará a madurar. Mejor siéntate, Clarence, y analiza tu comportamiento, tal vez así tú mismo te des cuenta lo ridículo que te ves haciendo escenitas.

Kendall sonrío inocentemente ante la furia en el rostro del acróbata. Sino fuera porque ella lo conocía bien habría jurado que había un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos cafés, pero no... Eso era imposible.

Kendall le dio la espalda y se puso a escribir en el pizarrón.

Pudo sentir como el acróbata iba a acomodarse a alguna de las sillas. Le molestaba eso, estar muy consciente de su presencia.

La rubia estaba poniendo los sencillos ejemplos que usuaria para explicarle cómo hacer una ecuación de primer grado cuando Clarence volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo va tu maravilloso compromiso, Kendall? —Dijo lo más casual que podía.

El plumón en el pizarrón dejó de escribir por unos segundos.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —¿era eso vacilación en su voz? Ella esperaba que el acróbata no lo notara.

Lo que menos quería era un escándalo sobre su vida privada en este lugar donde todos sabían todo sobre todos.

—Nunca lo mencionaste.

Kendall frunció el ceño... ¿En serio estaba teniendo esta conversación con Clarence Buttowski?

—No veo porqué esto es de tu incumbencia —comentó volteando a verlo.

Él estaba sentado despreocupadamente con las manos cruzadas sobre su cuello, observándola como un águila lo haría con su presa.

Era incómodo, por lo que Kendall volvió rápidamente a hacer su trabajo en el pizarrón.

—Por lo que oí este compromiso incumbe a todo el mundo.

Ok... Kendall tal vez estaba algo afectada por la discusión que tuvo con su mamá en la mañana porque no había manera de que Clarence sonara molesto por la idea de su compromiso.

¿O sí?

—No sé qué hayas visto en la televisión, Clarence, pero esto es un asunto privado que no planeo discutir contigo.

—Para tu información no vi nada en la televisión, no soy un seguidor de esa basura. Fue mi hermana la que me dijo.

—¡Vaya! Al menos tenemos algo en común.

Kendall termino de escribir y se volteó para ver a Clarence. La primera clase comenzaba oficialmente.

—Aún no quiero que copies esto —comentó a pesar de que el acróbata no había hecho ningún ademán de sacar su libreta y bolígrafo para hacer lo que un buen estudiante hace en una clase: tomar apuntes. Ya hablaría de eso con Clarence más adelante—, primero té voy a explicar y ya después puedes apuntar los ejemplos, ¿entendido?

Haciendo como si ella no hubiera dicho nada, Kick se inclinó hacia adelante, recargo sus brazos sobre la paleta y frunciendo el ceño dijo:

—No traes puesto tu anillo de compromiso. Me pregunto... ¿Por qué será?

¿Esto... Esto iba en serio?

Visiblemente molesta y confundida Kendall apretó la mano con la que sostenía el plumón.

Realmente solo Clarence Buttowski podia ensañarse sobre temas que claramente la molestaban.

—No estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi compromiso, Sr. Buttowski, —ya tenía suficiente de eso con su familia y su prometido—. Usted está aquí porque necesita aprender lo que voy a enseñarle si quiere llegar a graduarse y no ir a prisión. Así que le pido de la manera más atenta que deje este tema o me veré forzada a correrlo de mi clase y ya sabe que pasará si eso sucede.

A pesar de la amenaza no pronunciada el acróbata no se acobardó, solo sonrió como un idiota arrogante.

¡Malvado! Claramente le divertía verla molesta. ¡Como si ella fuera su espectáculo personal!

Si no fuera porque Kendall era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra ya habría ido a su lugar para abofetearlo. Una reacción muy exagerada, si lo examinaba bien, pero en serio este chico era el único que podía sacarla de sus casillas a tal punto de querer recurrir a la violencia física.

—Solo quiero que me respondas esta sencilla pregunta, Kendall, y dejare el tema por la paz. No lo volveré a mencionar nunca en tu presencia, lo prometo.

¿Aceptar una promesa de alguien que es famoso por encontrar huecos legales en... Todo? No era muy sabio.

Además, ¿por qué tan siquiera lo estaba considerando? Siempre podía cumplir su amenaza y sacarlo del salón, así Clarence se vería obligado a nunca tocar ese tema en su presencia. ¡Era un punto a favor de Kendall!

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo sentía un poco de curiosidad por la pregunta que Clarence estaba tan desesperado de obtener una respuesta al punto de prometer algo.

Sería... Interesante obtener un vistazo de los pensamientos que el acróbata tenía sobre el compromiso de Kendall.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Clarence no parecía sorprendido de que ella hubiera accedido a contestarle su pregunta.

Por esa razón Kendall no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa. Se sentía como si hubiera caído en uno de esos juegos crueles que el acróbata era famoso de jugar con las chicas.

Él siempre parecía conseguir lo que quería con las mujeres... Y de Kendall había querido una respuesta y la había conseguido.

—¿Por qué no traes tu anillo? Contesta con sinceridad, si mientes lo sabré, Perkins.

Kendall lo dudaba enormemente.

Ella era muy buena mentirosa, era un arte que había tenido que aprender por su trabajo. Pero bueno, no le daría la ventaja a Clarence diciéndole eso, mejor que pensara que podía distinguir sus palabras de la verdad y la mentira.

Aun así, vio porqué no ser honesta con esa pregunta. No es como si fuera una gran revelación o algo.

—Nunca uso mi anillo a menos que salga a un evento o quiera evitar atención indeseada.

Si era honesta, no lo usaba no porque tuviera miedo a perderlo o algo así, típico de las mujeres paranoicas, sino porque de algún modo le hacía sentir incomoda el peso del anillo en ella.

Le hacía recordar la mentira de su compromiso.

El futuro corazón roto de Frederick.

—Por atención indeseada te refieras a... ¿Otros pretendientes?

—¿Otra pregunta, Clarence? —Preguntó Kendall levantando una ceja—. Eso no era parte del trato.

—Solo responde.

No lo habría hecho... Sino fuera porque el acróbata en serio parecía ansioso por su respuesta. Casi nervioso.

—Sí, a eso me refiero.

—Sin embargo no lo traes puesto ahorita. ¿No te sientes amenazada de que alguien de aquí quiera intentar algo contigo?

Kendall no pudo evitar reírse por sus palabras.

—¿Intentar algo conmigo? ¡Por favor! La mitad de los chicos en Mellowbrook de mi edad me tienen miedo y la otra mitad me odia. Los chicos más grandes o ya se mudaron o ya se casaron, o simplemente ya son demasiado viejos para mi gusto —a pesar de que ya trabajaba y ganaba un salario aún tenía dieciocho años, no iba a andar con un treintañero—. Así que puedo decirte con toda seguridad que no, no siento que mi compromiso pueda peligrar en este lugar.

Ese era uno de los pocos privilegios de regresar a Mollowbrook: ningún hombre en su sano juicio intentaría seducirla o faltarle al respeto. ¡Un respiro de eso!

Clarence pareció analizar sus palabras por un rato, después sonrío lentamente, eso no parecía augurar nada bueno. Sin ninguna palabra más él se inclinó para sacar una libreta de su mochila y un par de bolígrafos, los extendió por la pataleta y luego volvió a mirar a Kendall. Esperando a que ella comenzara la clase.

Aclarándose la voz la rubia de ojos verdes comenzó a explicar las ecuaciones de primer grado. Un tema tan fácil que podía hacerlo hasta dormida... Como hace muchos años había demostrado cuando había sido niñera de los hermanos Buttowski.

Por esa razón no pudo evitar que su mente empezará a vagar, imaginando las razones detrás del interés de Clarence sobre su anillo.

Tenía que haber una razón, el acróbata no hacía nada sin previa estrategia a pesar de que siempre todo parecía temerario y sacado de la manga.

No, Kendall lo conocía muy bien. Sus planes tenían planes dentro de sus planes. No por nada se había salido con la suya durante tanto tiempo.

Pero a pesar de darle vueltas al asunto no pudo encontrar ninguna razón lógica que respondiera el motivo de su interés.

Cuando le entregó la tarea que le había dejado, cuando ella le dejó más en respuesta por sus errores, él nunca perdió su sonrisa de satisfacción. Era... terrorífico.

Algo tramaba contra ella, no cabía duda. Algo para poner las apuestas a su favor. Sin embargo, Kendall primero se condenaría antes que ponerle esto fácil.

No... Esta vez ella sería la que manejara el juego.

Tal y como debía ser.

 _ **Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde mi última actualización y en verdad lo lamento mucho. Pero es que tuve un golpe imaginativo y me puse a escribir One-Shots de otra caricatura y me ha absorbido eso. Lo siento u.u**_

 _ **¡Pero ya regrese! Estoy planeando llevar esta historia hasta el final... Y debido a que ya tengo el final ya sé por dónde me voy n.n... Esa siempre es nuestra meta, ¡un final! Pero pues bueno, gracias por esperar esta historia y por sus reviews tan lindos que me inspiran a seguir. Y aún no sé si este capítulo esta corto o largo porque estoy escribiendo en notas en mi iPad (por lo que no sé cuántas palabras tiene o cuantas hojas van), pero esto era importante de aclarar: la cuestión del anillo. ¿Por qué? Simple les daré un spoiler pequeñito, porque los quiero...**_

 _ **Kendall solo usa su anillo si quiere recordarles a las personas que está comprometida, tomada, y solo eso pasa cuando alguien intenta cortejarla. Y cuando Kick empiece a seducirla la veremos usarlo, no sólo para intentar ponerle un alto sino para que también le sirva de recordatorio a ella. Jajajaja.**_

 _ **Bueno, ese es mi spoiler.**_

 _ **Es pequeño... Pero interesante. ¡Ya quiero escribir sobre Kick enfureciéndose cada vez que vea su dedo anular! ¡Y de Kendall sintiéndose culpable!**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Regresare con el Treceavo Capítulo pronto, ¡lo juro! Por favor díganme que opinan en los reviews y Felices fiestas atrasado.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Trece:**

Las horas de clase ya casi terminaban y los pasillos poco a poco iban llenándose de más estudiantes ansiosos por salir al fin de la escuela. O la prisión, como Kendall escuchaba que la llamaban.

En serio que los adolescentes de ahora eran unos exagerados.

Kendall ya no podía verse en estos pasillos como una estudiante más, como una de ellos. A pesar de que tenía la misma edad que la mayoría de ellos, parecía que ella era la única que lograba comprender la importancia de la educación, de la disciplina. Y era triste en cierto sentido ver que Kendall nunca más podría congeniar con los chicos de su edad.

Ella era simplemente demasiado madura para seguir esos juegos tontos que solo los adolescentes con hormonas jugaban. Además no es como si ellos fueran a invitarla a unirse.

Cada vez que pasaba cerca de un estudiante, este inmediatamente dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y se encogía de miedo, o simplemente se quedaba quieto y callado, como si tratara de fundirse con la pared o algo así.

Kendall no sabía si quería reír o gritar. O sea, ¡ella no mordía! Tampoco tenía una enfermedad venérea para que la eviten como la peste.

Y sin embargo, era como si la mismísima muerte estuviera recorriendo los pasillos en vez de una chica alta y delgada.

Y los susurros, esos molestos susurros que solo hablaban de ella. Ni siquiera trataban de disimular, podía escuchar su nombre una y otra vez mientras caminaba.

La gente podía ser así de grosera.

Kendall por fin llegó a su destino, el salón de ciencias y usando la llave que la directora le había otorgado, ella entró. Necesitaba unos libros que usaría para explicarle a Clarence sobre los hidrocarburos.

En la mañana le había dado cálculo, ahora tocaba química. Y así se iría intercalando las materias por día.

Siete materias que enseñar en un mes... En verdad sería un reto. Pero nadie podría desempeñarlo mejor que ella, de eso estaba segura.

Kendall tomó los libros y estaba a punto de salir cuando se topó en la puerta con la última persona que quería ver en la Tierra.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la tutora de Buttowski... Kendall Perkins —esos ojos azules la escanearon de pies a cabeza como si fuera un insecto raro—. Como has florecido. Esos años lejos de aquí te sentaron de maravilla.

Kendall no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido.

—Si me disculpas, Reynaldo, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella trató de pasarlo pero el muy descarado la tomó del codo y evitó que saliera del salón.

—No puedes irte, Kenny. Acabas de llegar y hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Primero —dijo Kendall molesta mientras se retorcía de su agarre. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su apariencia desgarbada, la sostenía firme y duramente—, no me llames Kenny. Solo mi hermana tiene permitido llamarme así. Segundo, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Creo que nos dijimos más que suficiente la última vez que nos vimos. Y tercero, si no me sueltas en dos segundos voy a romperte esa enorme nariz antes de que puedas terminar de contar dos. Y sabes que puedo y voy a hacerlo.

Reynaldo la soltó tan bruscamente como si de pronto sostenerla lo estuviera quemando.

Bien, aún le temía. Cuando se trataba de Reynaldo tenía que agarrarse de todas las ventajas que tuviera sobre él.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, Kendall —dijo Reynaldo con expresión herida, como si no supiera porque ella lo trataba así de cortante—. ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos?

¿Esto era en serio? Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos hace cuatro años... ¿Reynaldo pensaba que aún podían ser amigos?

Kendall no sabía si reírse o abofetearlo. Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, ella fue educada para ser una dama, después de todo.

—Sabes perfectamente que no. Ambos dejamos muy en claro nuestra relación o la falta de esta en el momento que me llamaste zorra en frente de todos nuestros compañeros hace cuatro años.

Reynaldo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, como si ya estuviera cansado de escuchar la misma excusa una y otra vez.

—Eso fue un error, Kendall. Una falta de juicio de mi parte debido a la inmensa humillación que sufrí por...

Reynaldo calló abruptamente. Sin embargo, Kendall sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a decir y ella no se callaría esta vez.

—Por mi culpa —Kendall no podía creer la frialdad en su voz. La satisfacción en sus palabras—. ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir?

Reynaldo no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta. Su expresión lo decía todo.

Cualquiera otro estaría temblando de miedo al verlo así, después de todo él era tan temido como Kendall. Era inteligente, educado, refinado y muy apegado a la disciplina... Pero, al contrario que Kendall, era un ser cruel y despreciable. Alguien que simplemente no puede ver triunfar a otras personas porque no soporta ser superado en nada.

Ese siempre fue el gran choque entre Reynaldo y Clarence.

Sin embargo, lo que más había golpeado su orgullo era que la más grande humillación que había sufrido no fue por el acróbata, sino por la chica parada enfrente de él, su ex novia.

Y eso nunca lo podría superar... Sin importar cuánto había alegado que la quería antes.

Si era honesta a Kendall aún le dolía recordar cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ellos, pero eso no significaba que lo iba a perdonar. Solo a veces echaba de menos esa camaradería que tenían.

La campana de salida al fin sonó, salvándolos ambos del tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—Con permiso, Reynaldo, ya me tengo que ir —dijo Kendall mientras pasaba a un lado de él.

Esta vez no la detuvo y Kendall sintió mucho alivio que alejarse de él. Aún así su buen humor de atenuó cuando lo escuchó decir:

—Hasta luego, Kenny. Ya hablaremos mejor después.

Y por primera vez desde que llegó en verdad se arrepintió de haber aceptado ese trabajo.

No quería volver a tener una confrontación cómo está con Reynaldo nunca. Es más, no quería volver a ver a Reynaldo nunca. Al menos no si seguía fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado hace cuatro años.

Kendall lo mínimo que se merecía de él era una disculpa sincera, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se la daría. No mientras siguiera culpándola a ella de lo que sucedió.

* * *

Kick estacionó su motocicleta justo enfrente de las puertas de la Estación de Servicio.

Estaba muy ansioso por entrar, tanto que no siquiera ayudó a bajar a Verónica de la moto.

Wade le había mandado un mensaje hace una hora, las refacciones por fin habían llegado. Había sido un verdadero esfuerzo no salir disparado del salón en el momento en que se enteró, lo habría hecho... Sino fuera porque Kendall era la que le estaba dando clases.

La única persona que podía hacerlo quedarse en un salón de clases en lugar de ir a recoger las refacciones que necesitaría para su última gran acrobacia.

Kick no quería pensar mucho en el significado de eso.

—Pero... ¡Ay! Kick, espérame... —se quejó Verónica mientras se tambaleaba por bajarse de la moto con esos exagerados tacones que traía. El acróbata no le hizo mucho caso y fue a abrir la puerta de

La campana sonó anunciando su entrada, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de Wade en la caja registradora. Kick de todas formas avanzó hasta ahí para esperarlo. En serio esperaba que su amigo no se hubiera quedado dormido en la bodega otra vez, porque era un problema para despertarlo.

Cuando la campaña volvió a sonar y el click de esos molestos tacones interrumpió el silencio, Kick suspiró. Aquí venía otra vez.

—¡Kick! ¡Me dejaste! —El chillido de indignación que hizo Verónica bien pudo haber roto las ventanas.

—Lo siento, Ver —no, no lo sentía—. Pero sabes que esto es importante y no quería retrasarme más.

La rubia porrista rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Si fuera tan importante como dices hubieras venido en el momento en que te llegó el mensaje.

—Sabes que no podía.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Es cierto! Porque ahora tienes clases con esa tutora.

A Kick no le gustó el tono de voz que Verónica usaba para referirse a Kendall.

Verónica pisoteo el suelo con su tacón derecho, como una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche. Inclusive tenía un puchero en el rostro.

—Y para empezar, ¿por qué ella tiene que ser tu tutora? ¡Si ni siquiera es mayor que nosotros!

Kick suspiró. En serio, está era la sexta vez que Verónica le hacía esa pregunta.

—Porque ella es la única que puede lidiar conmigo.

—¿Pero qué demonios es lo que la hace tan especial?

Tiene carácter y cerebro, pensó Kick. Sin embargo, lo que en voz alta dijo fue:

—Veronica, si te invite a venir fue para que pasáramos un buen rato, no para que me estuvieras haciendo una escena de celos. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú y yo no somos nada?

La porrista se sonrojó por completo, su enojo y humillación alcanzó nuevos niveles.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —Carcajadas falsas y forzadas salieron de su boca. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle esto a Kick?—. Nada dices tú, y sin embargo soy la que te da el mejor sexo de tu vida, cariño.

Kick rodó los ojos.

¡Por esto! Por esto es que no se involucraba más allá de lo necesario. Dale una mano a una chica y te agarrará del brazo entero, y ahora ¡imagínate si te acuestas con ella! Hasta los nombres de sus futuros hijos empiezan a inventar para ver si combinan con tu apellido.

—Y ya veré como vuelves arrastrándote a mi después de que ninguna otra te de lo que yo te puedo dar.

Y con eso Verónica Rickwell salió de la Estación de Servicio hecha una furia. ¿Cómo planeaba regresar a casa si había venido en la moto del acróbata? Kick no tenía idea y no le importaba.

Ya había terminado con ella de una vez por todas. No había razón de volverla a buscar nunca más... No cuando la original había regresado.

Y planeaba hacerla suya... Hasta que se aburriera de ella, como siempre sucedía.

—Vaaaaya. Eso sí que es un clásico.

Kick volteo abruptamente para encontrarse a Wade en el pasillo de congelados sosteniendo una caja llena de refrescos.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo el acróbata aburrido mientras se encogía de hombros—. Si tuviera un dólar por cada chica que me ha dicho lo mismo, sería millonario, Wade.

—Y si tuvieras otro dólar —comenzó mientras caminaba hacia Kick y ponía la caja en el nuevo recibidor—, por cada chica que te dijo eso y al final fue ella la que regresó arrastrándose ante ti, serías el rey del mundo, ¿verdad, chico acróbata?

Kick no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante eso. Triste pero cierto.

Como le dijo a Kendall, eran las chicas las que se le lanzaban, no Kick. Nunca Kick. Si fuera por él no les haría ni el menor caso y solo se dedicaría a hacer sus acrobacias. Sin embargo, ¿cómo esperan que él no les siga el juego a las mujeres si ellas se le lanzan todas provocativas y sin escrúpulos? Es un hombre al final de cuantas y está lejos de ser un santo.

—Bueno, me alegra que ya hayas llegado, chico acróbata. En cualquier momento me llega la mercancía que pedí para la tienda y no pueden descargar los camiones en la bodega si tú paquete sigue ahí. ¿Traes la camioneta?

—Gunther debería llegar en cualquier momento conduciéndola.

Justo antes de que saliera de la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo, le había mandado un mensaje a Gunther diciéndole que se vieran en la Estación de Servicio en quince minutos y que trajera la Grande. Él entendería el por qué.

Solo usaban la camioneta Grande para transportar las piezas que se usaban para crear los obstáculos de las acrobacias de Kick.

—Muy bien —dijo Wade acomodándose su gorra para que le tapara aún más los ojos. Manías extrañas del viejo Wade—. Entonces vamos a allá. Veamos qué te parece, chico acróbata.

Wade dirigió el camino hacia la parte de atrás, donde la bodega estaba. Kick no podía ocultar su emoción mientras observaba lo que había llegado.

Al fin.

Una nueva experiencia. Un nuevo subidón de adrenalina. Una nueva acrobacia. Algo que lo haría sentir vivo y que no tenía nada que ver con cierta mandona y orgullosa rubia de ojos verdes.

El celular de Kick decidió vibrar en ese momento, ni siquiera vio la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba cuando contestó. Sabía perfectamente quién era.

—¿Ya estás aquí?

—Estoy justo afuera. Listo para cargar lo que sea que nos llegó.

El acróbata sonrió.

—Perfecto. Pero antes de que empecemos quiero que le mandes un mensaje a todos, Gunther. Diles que Kick Buttowski confirma su aparición en la fiesta de este viernes.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola, chicos. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Ya vamos avanzando con esto, las cosas se van a poner interesantes en esa fiesta, jaja. No puedo esperar para publicar esa parte y sé que será pronto porque ya escribí gran parte del siguiente capitulo y no puedo esperar por compartírselos. Ya saben que pueden decirme si les gusto o que opinan en lo reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo Catorce**

Había sido una mala semana para Jacky, llena de puras malas noticias, peleas y un ambiente pesado en la escuela.

Y lo peor de todo era que aún seguía peleada con Gunther.

No porque él no hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que se reconciliaran, sino porque ella no cedía. Si era honesta consigo misma, para cuando Gunther le había horneado él solito ese enorme y delicioso pastel de arándanos ella ya lo había perdonado.

Jacky ya le creía, su Gunther no estaba enamorado de la arpía Perkins, pero eso no quería decir que no le estaba ocultando algo.

Y esa era la maldita razón por la que ella seguía evitándolo.

No era sencillo, sobre todo cuando Gunther parecía seguirla como perrito faldero. Pero a Jacky nadie la llamaba Loca por nada. Si se lo proponía podía desaparecer la presencia de alguien aunque estuviera enfrente de ella gritándole con un megáfono. Justo como hacía antes cuando estaba locamente enamorada de Kick y ni siquiera notaba los esfuerzos que hacia Gunther —o al mismísimo Gunther para lo que cabe— por ganar su corazón.

Y no lo notaría, no hasta que él estuviera dispuesto a contarle lo que estaba ocultando.

Mientras tanto, Jacky había decidido que no estaría mal investigar por su cuenta. Así que se la había pasado siguiendo los pasos de Kendall Perkins en la escuela.

Y había sido tan aburrido como sonaba. La rubia no hacía nada más que ir a la biblioteca, a los laboratorios y vigilar a Kick para que no rompiera ninguna regla, y de paso se llevaba a todos los demás consigo.

" _No corran por los pasillos_ ". " _No griten_ ". " _Recoge lo que tiraste_ ". Eran las frases más típicas que usaba. Era asfixiante.

¡Y lo peor era que todos la obedecían! Jacky ya no estaba segura si quería ahorcar a la rubia o a sus compañeros por ser tan sumisos enfrente de Kendall.

Aunque ayer, Jacky nunca admitiría esto en voz alta, pero fue la ocasión más épica que había visto en toda su vida. Kendall le había gritado a Verónica que se bajara el dobladillo de su uniforme de boba porrista porque era muy revelador. La zorra no había hecho caso y la había ignorado, y oh, nadie ignoraba a Kendall Perkins. Así que la Srta. Rectitud le había dado la reprimenda de su vida a esa porrista llamándola de forma muy educado, pero sin ninguna duda, una puta.

Si no fuera porque estaba Kendall, Jacky se habría muerto de la risa ahí mismo. En especial por la cara que puso Verónica y porque esta no podía hacer nada. No podía intimidar a Kendall, no podía sabotearla, no podía acusarla... ¡Nada! Fue tan épico.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía evitar a Gunther por siempre. En especial cuando la fiesta del viernes se aproximaba. Jacky y el rubio vikingo tenían que ayudar a Kick a preparar todo para el show, y para eso ella tendría que hablarle, dirigirle la palabra. Otra vez.

—¿Jacky estás bien?

La aludida saltó sobresaltada ante la repentina pregunta. Jacky rápidamente alzó la vista y se encontró con los luminosos ojos azules de Brianna Buttowski quién estaba vestida —como siempre— con un hermoso y elegante vestido rosa y unas enormes zapatillas blancas.

En serio, ¿cómo es que usando tremendos tacones podía deslizarse tan silenciosamente por los pasillos de la escuela? ¡Nunca nadie la escuchaba llegar!

—¡Si, estoy bien! —Jacky se apresuró a abrir su casillero y a sacar su libro de cálculo. Cuando lo cerró se dio cuenta de que Brianna seguía ahí parada, observándola atentamente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó molesta.

Odiaba que la miraran más tiempo del que se debería. Sentía como si la estuvieran juzgando por ser quien era.

—Es solo que no creo que estés bien.

Jacky suspiró mientras abrazaba su libro como si fuera un ancla.

—Mira... Es solo una pelea entre Gunther y yo. Ya lo solucionaremos.

Brianna no dijo nada, solo la siguió observando. Jacky en serio ya estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

—¿Qué hay de Kendall? —Preguntó inocentemente. O bueno, lo más inocente que podías creerle a Brianna de ser capaz.

—¿Qué sobre ella? —Contestó defensivamente. Tan solo el nombre de esa bruja sabelotodo la hacía ponerse tensa con enojo.

Brianna se encogió de hombros.

—No he podido evitar notar que la has estado siguiendo, y me pregunto por qué —esos bellos y aterradores ojos azules se entrecerraron—. ¿Acaso mi hermano te envió a espiarla?

—¿Quién? ¿Brad? —Preguntó realmente confundida—. ¿Por qué demonios piensas que él haría eso?

Una sonrisa demasiado encantadora apareció en su rostro. Jacky conocía lo suficientemente a Brianna para saber que eso solo significaba problemas.

—No, por nada.

Dando por terminada esa extraña conversación con la extraña hermana menor de Kick, Jacky se alejó de los casilleros y se dirigió al salón de su próxima clase. Sin embargo, Brianna parecía pensar lo contrario.

—Y… ¿Ya está todo listo para la fiesta?

Jacky no sabía que estaba algo tensa hasta que se relajó al escuchar el tema tan normal y común.

—No. Apenas hoy empezaremos a ver todo sobre la acrobacia de Kick.

—Oh… Oye, la fiesta no solo será para los de la escuela, ¿verdad? ¿Pueden venir personas… Externas?

—Por supuesto —contesto Jacky extrañada por la pregunta—. Pueden venir todas las personas que quieran. Solo tienen que saber dónde es la fiesta.

—Sí, es cierto.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle la razón detrás de su extraña pregunta, o específicamente a quién planeaba invitar, Brianna se despidió súbitamente. Con demasiada alegría.

—Bueno, te dejo. Tengo que hacer una llamada. Nos vemos luego, Jacky.

Ella la vio alejarse, mágicamente esos malditos tacones no hacían ni el más mínimo ruido. Varias personas, en especial chicos, se quedaban embobadas viéndola caminar. Nadie más que Jacky parecía ver a la bruja que Brianna era. Una bruja que algo tramaba… Algo muy malo.

* * *

—¿Que tú estás invitada a qué? —preguntó Kendall con demasiada incredulidad.

—A una de las fiestas más salvajes de todo Mellowbrook —contestó Linnie orgullosa.

Kendall estaba en serio que no se lo creía.

—¿Pero cómo? Es una fiesta de adolescentes y tú eres... —Kendall miró de pies a cabeza a su hermana mayor, la cual tenía una cara de pocos y retaba a su hermana menor a que dijera algo de su apariencia. Por lo que mejor Kendall dejo de buscar una palabra complicada que describiera a su hermana y solo dijo—: Una adulta.

El traje de cachemires azul marino que Linnie traía enfatizaba las palabras de Kendall. Ese traje resaltaba sus curvas y su más que obvia madurez.

—Es por eso que irás conmigo.

El tono en que lo dijo insinuaba que era algo muy obvio, como si Kendall fuera la única retrasada que no había entendido nada desde el principio.

—¡¿Qué?! —los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia menor nunca habían estado más grandes—. No, no, no. No. Estás loca, Linnie. Yo no iré a esa fiesta contigo. Nunca.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Vamos, será divertido! —Cuando Kendall no dijo nada, Linnie fue a sentarse junto a su hermana en la cama y rodeó el cuello de Kendall en un abrazo—. Mira, hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos solo tú y yo, ¿como cuando estabas de vacaciones en Harvard e íbamos a los antros?

Kendall asintió de mala gana, sin embargo, por dentro estaba sonriendo. Esos momentos alocados con su hermana mayor fueron uno de las mejores experiencias de ir a la universidad. Y de los más graciosos, ya que aunque Kendall era una estudiante universitaria aún no era mayor de edad, pero Linnie siempre fue buena con la ropa y el maquillaje, y solo con eso y usando su identificación de Harvard, todos los antros y clubes estaban abiertos para Kendall.

Aunque claro, Linnie siempre la estuvo cuidando como una mamá gallina cuando salían: nada de alcohol y un toque de queda para amabas hasta las dos. Inclusive varias veces se puso a espantar pretendientes que se acercaban a la menor y Kendall no pudo evitar enojarse mucho con ella. Porque varios estaban realmente guapos, aunque hubo otros que podían ser el padre de ambas y solo entonces se sentía agradecida.

—Pues yo extraño eso —continuó Linnie ajena a los pensamientos de Kendall—, y quiero retomarlo ahora antes de que en verdad empieces a trabajar y ya no tengas tiempo para nada. Además esta fiesta si es legal, por si te lo preguntas, y te ayudará a tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que tus estudiantes hacen ahora y de lo que les gusta.

—Solo es un estudiante —refunfuñó Kendall.

—¡Ay, como sea! Pero no me lo recuerdes mucho. Aún no estoy contenta contigo por eso.

Kendall suspiró. Dudaba en serio que tanto ella como su madre algún día aprobarían su reciente trabajo. Su padre ya lo había hecho, pero sólo porque era consciente que solo era por un mes, o bueno, ya solo tres semanas. Pero tanto Linnie como Kimberly Perkins no lo superarían, porque aunque le doliera a Kendall ellas tenían demasiados prejuicios.

Linnie por ser un miembro de la familia Buttowski a quien estaba enseñando y Kimberly porque según ella el empleo estaba demasiado por debajo del nivel de su hija y heredera.

—¡Vamos, Kenny! Di que sí y vayamos a la fiesta. Será divertido, ya veras que sí.

—Linnie, escucha... Incluso aunque yo quiera ir no podré.

—¿Y por qué no?

Kendall puso los ojos en blanco ante la confusión de se hermana mayor.

—¿Es en serio, hermana? ¿Olvidas quién soy yo para ellos? ¿La Reina de los Aguafiestas? ¿La Mascota de los Profesores? Tal vez esto no signifique nada para ti, pero para ellos... Primero se vuelan los sesos antes que permitir que me quede en una de sus fiestas. Puede que a ti te hayan invitado —y los dioses sabrán por qué—, pero si tú me llevas, nos van a linchar a ambas.

—Creo que estás exagerando, Kenny.

La aludida bufó. ¡Ojalá estuviera exagerando! Pero con el repentino comportamiento hostil de las porristas hacia Kendall y con Jacky dirigiendo a los estudiantes de Mollowbrook, dudaba en serio que si ella y su hermana iban a esa fiesta salieran completamente ilesas.

—Además juro por Dios que después de que termine contigo ni mamá podrá reconocerte.

Oh, cielos. Linnie ya tenía básicamente todo planeado en esa terca cabecita suya.

—¿En serio? —Linnie asintió emocionada—. ¿Y qué planeas hacerme?

La rubia mayor solo sonrió y se paró de la cama para echarle un vistazo completo a Kendall, la cual no pudo evitar encogerse por el escrutinio intenso de su hermana.

Cuando Linnie acabo de mirarla, su sonrisa se volvió malévola. Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

—Ya verás.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Sé que ha pasado mucho, mucho, MUCHO tiempo desde mi última actualización y sé que en el último capítulo que publique dije que este capítulo ya casi estaba, pero la vida se puso en contra mía. Primero mi iPad se murió… O bueno, la pantalla se quedó en blanco, y ahí es donde escribo comandante, tuve que mandarlo a reparar y tomo tres semanas para que reemplazaran todo lo que estaba mal. Y pues bueno, también está mi laptop, y aunque por lo regular ahí solo editó mis capítulos planeaba continuar la que me faltaba de este capítulo pero… ¿Adivinan? ¡Se le descompuso el maldito teclado! Era como si el destino no quisiera que actualizara mis historias. Pero bueno… Todo este enrollo fue en marzo y parte abril, donde solo tenía un celular roto y viejito para mantenerme medio conectada. Luego cuando mis aparatos electrónicos ya estaban reparados y nuevos me vino un enorme bloqueo mental con TODAS las historias que tengo, aparte estaban mis problemas con la universidad y unos cuantos libros que tenía que leer. Todo eso no ayudo a que continuara escribiendo y a penas en estos días me he aventurado en mis archivos para ver en lo que me quede. ¡Doy pena, lo sé!**_

 _ **Sé que no es excusa, pero quería que supieran que aún no he abandonado mis historias. Es solo que todo ha estado en mi contra. En estos momentos aun lucho con este bloqueo para mis otras historias y no estoy segura cuando saldré. Pero como esta es la que siempre tuve claro un final es más fácil seguir el camino hacia allá.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y por ser pacientes.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 **Capitulo Quince**

Y Linnie había tenido razón…. Nadie nunca iba a reconocer a Kendall _así_.

Ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación de su hermana. Por más que lo intentaba… No había nada de ella en ese reflejo. Lo único vagamente familiar eran esos enormes ojos verdes que resaltaban en su rostro más de lo normal debido al cargado maquillaje que llevaba.

Sin lugar a dudas, si Kimberly Perkins la viera así la desconocería como su amada hija pequeña. Y hablando de su madre…

—¿Y cómo planeas que salgamos de la casa así vestidas, Lin? —Preguntó mientras le daba la espalda a su perturbador reflejo y mejor se dedicaba a observar a su hermana que se estaba dándole los toques finales a su maquillaje.

Si era honesta, Linnie igual se veía diferente. Aun así Kendall aún podría reconocerla en una multitud llena de gente, su "disfraz" no era tan drástico.

—A madre le dará un ataque de histeria si nos ve así —continuo diciendo Kendall cuando su hermana no le contestó—, y en vez de ir a una fiesta estaremos haciendo cita para un psiquiátrico.

Su madre era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

—Es por eso que no vamos a bajar, dah —Linnie terminó de maquillar sus ojos y se levantó del tocador para ir a recoger sus bellos tacones azules de quince centímetros que estaban en su armario—. No vamos a salir de esta habitación y arriesgarnos a que nos descubra mamá o papá.

Tal vez era la espesa esencia de perfume y químicos rondando en el aire lo que estaba haciendo que Kendall comprendiera más lento de lo normal pero…

—Ok… Y si no vamos a salir de aquí, ¿entonces qué? ¿Me vestiste _así_ solo para una pijamada?

—Para ser directora general de publicidad de una de las revistas más importantes del mundo —comentó Linnie mientras le lanzaba un ceño fruncido—, no eres muy imaginativa, Kenny.

Kendall no contestó a eso. La verdad no sabía que decir, así que mejor esperó a que su hermana terminara de ponerse sus zapatos y le explicara cómo iban a ser las cosas.

—Por supuesto que iremos a la fiesta, solo que no saldremos de aquí por la puerta de enfrente.

—¿Y por dónde saldremos?

—Por la ventana, obvio.

—¡Claro!

Kendall empezó a reírse, sin embargo, su risa no duró mucho cuando vio que su hermana no se estaba riendo. Estaba más seria que nunca.

—¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

Linnie suspiró y se atrevió —¡se atrevió! — a lanzarle una mirada preocupada a Kendall.

—Kenny, creo que aún no has comprendido el significado de ser un adolescente. Pero ¡hey!, esta es tu gran oportunidad.

—Esta no es la primera vez que voy a una fiesta, Lin —dijo Kendall indignada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En momentos como ese, ella no entendía cómo es que sentía amor por su hermana mayor.

—Nooo… Pero es la primera vez que vas como se supone que una chica "normal" de dieciocho años va a una fiesta.

—¡Normal! Linnie… ¿Qué es normal en esto? —Dijo molesta mientras se señalaba en el espejo—. Me veo como alguien que tendría sexo detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol.

Algo que definitivamente no debería considerarse "normal" para una chica de esa edad. Pero como siempre, Linnie no parecía pensar lo mismo que su conservadora hermana pequeña.

—Si con eso te refieres a que te ves sexi como el infierno… Pues sí, concuerdo contigo.

—¡Eres insufrible!

Kendall ya había tenido suficiente, no iba a tolerar más de esta locura. Completamente enojada se dirigió a zancadas hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo llegar a ella porque su hermana, más rápida de lo que alguien pensaría que se puede llegar en semejantes tacones, se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación. No voy a seguir con esta estupidez.

—Pero la fiesta…

—Yo nunca quise ir a esa fiesta en primer lugar, Linnie. Esto fue toda _tu_ idea, no mía. Así que si quieres ir, ve, diviértete, yo no voy a detenerte. Pero no iré contigo.

Kendall estaba a punto de pasar a su hermana cuando esta la tomo de la muñeca. Un último intento de detenerla.

—No, no. No te vayas, Kenny, por favor. No quise… Ah —Linnie soltó la muñeca de su hermana, derrotada. No podría detener a Kendall si es que ella en verdad quisiera irse.

Sin embargo, la rubia menor no pudo irse y dejar a su hermana cuando notó el semblante completamente triste y arrepentido de esta. En su lugar se quedó ahí y esperó a ver que tenía que decir.

—Mira, lo siento —comenzó Linnie sin levantar la vista—, ¿sí? No quise pasarme con esto, es solo que… Creciste tan rápido. Kenny, tu tenías catorce años cuando te fuiste a la Universidad, yo tenía ya veintiuno, prácticamente ya una graduado, y aun así, de las dos la que parecía la adulta eras tú. Siempre tú, la más madura, la más responsable, la más inteligente… Eres el orgullo de nuestros padres, pero en especial de madre. Eres su hija más pequeña, su bebe, pero sobre todo eres su heredera.

Kendall no encontraba su voz, estaba totalmente perdida en esto. Creía que lo habían superado ella y su hermana desde hace mucho pero que sacara ese tema tan delicado a colisión… No parecía nada bueno.

Linnie debió sentir lo tensa que estaba su hermana porque por fin la miró, sin embargo, Kendall no encontró en los ojos de su hermana ningún rastro de esos negativos sentimientos que antes parecían acosarla.

—No me malentiendas, no estoy celosa, Kenny, ya no. Hace mucho que comprendí lo que significa ser la heredera Perkins… Pero tú aun no lo haces.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que no has conocido otra cosa más que la vida perfectamente organizada que llevas… La vida que mamá quiere para ti. La vida de un adulto y Kendall… Tienes dieciocho años, a esa edad yo apenas estaba decidiendo que hacer con mi vida. Pero sobre todo estaba viviendo esa vida como se supone que debe de ser, rodeada de chicos de mi edad, haciendo cosas de chicas de mi edad, por muy malas que fueran, pero estaba aprendiendo de eso con cada paso… Disfrutaba de eso a cada paso.

Linnie suspiró con pesar. La tristeza llenaba los bellos ojos de su hermana, haciendo que Kendall quisiera llorar porque por primera vez lo veía… Veía lo que su hermana veía.

Parte de su vida perdida. No desperdiciada pero… Perdida.

Años que simplemente no volverían.

—Soy consiente —continuó Linnie, volviendo a tomar la mano de su hermana pequeña— de que lo que íbamos a hacer está mal: irse a una fiesta sin decirle a tus padres y salir por una ventana… No es algo que deberíamos hacer… Pero creo que por lo menos deberías tener la experiencia, saber de primera mano por qué está mal, aprender y disfrutar de esto en el proceso, porque no todo lo que vas a sentir en el camino va estar mal, también habrán cosas buenas, cosas que querrás recordar y… Y algún día tal vez les contaras a tus hijos o hijas de esta aventura y ellos también aprenderán de tu experiencia.

Kendall en serio ahora tenía un enorme nudo en su garganta. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero se negaban a caer, tal vez porque parte de ella estaba consciente de que si lo hacía se correría el maquillaje que Linnie se había esmerado en aplicarle.

Sin embargo, una se deslizo por su mejilla cuando su querida hermana le sonrió y apretó su mano con cariño.

Ya recordaba porque a pesar de todo Kendall amaba a su hermana mayor.

—Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes a la fiesta o no?

Kendall solo se vio capaz de asentir.

* * *

Kick nunca había estado más aburrido que en esos momentos.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba a su alrededor, chicas con diferentes tipos de escotes y faldas trataban de llamar su atención… Y aun así estaba aburrido.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

No, mala elección de pregunta. Kick sabía perfectamente que estaba mal con él, pero ¿iba a aceptarlo? No, nunca.

Tampoco ayudaba a su humor que Jackie estuviera bailando con cada idiota que se le ponía enfrente, que Gunther fuera a echarles pleito a esos idiotas y que Kick tuviera que ir a parar la pelea antes de que su amigo matara a alguien.

¿No se supone que aquí el que busca problemas es Kick Buttowski y no Gunther?

La vida había cambiado tanto desde que _ella_ había regresado…

—¡Kick!

El acróbata volteó bruscamente hacia donde provenía el sonido de su nombre, sin embargo, le era difícil ver a su hermana con todas estas chicas rodeándolo y tratándole de hablar.

Pero nunca debía de subestimar a Brianne Buttowski.

—Muévanse, zorras, quiero hablar con mi hermano —su voz nunca se alzó y aun así podías escucharla perfectamente a pesar de la música y de las pláticas.

Y aún más sorprendente las chicas le hicieron caso —aunque no refunfuñando— y se fueron alejando.

—Debiste haber venido antes, Bri. He intentado quitármelas de encima desde que comenzó la fiesta.

—¡Ay, Kick! Ya sabes que solo una princesa tiene el don de comandar a los animales —dijo dulcemente mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

Y en efecto, Brianna lucia como una princesa con un jumper lila y negro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su piel bronceada. Su cabello rizado estaba sujeto en una media cola, traía un maquillaje cargado que la hacía lucir más grande de lo que a Kick le gustaría, y como siempre, no podían faltar sus gigantes tacones.

Como todos traía el típico vaso color rojo lleno de "refresco". Kick le quitó el vaso y se tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida.

Brianna podía ser considerada lo suficientemente mayor para estar ahí, pero eso no quería decir que Kick iba a permitirle hacer todo lo que los chicos revoltosos de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook hacían.

Sí, doble moral. Lo que sea, joder.

—¿Qué quieres, Bri? —Preguntó después de que se terminó la bebida.

Su hermana lo miraba molesta con un ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

—Vine a preguntarte a qué hora será tu acrobacia.

—A media noche. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. Mis amigas y yo nos estamos aburriendo un poco, ¿sabes?

Kick sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. A pesar del ambiente fiestero, él se sentía fuera de lugar ahí. Y debía verse como un nerd solo observando a las personas divertirse mientras él estaba en una esquina de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

Así es como debería estar Reynaldo y no él, y sin embargo ese idiota estaba teniendo más diversión de la que debería. Porque sí, a esta fiesta si había sido invitado. Solo porque no era Kick el que la organizaba.

—No se parece a la fiesta pasada —murmuró más para sí que para su hermana.

—No estuve ahí, pero escuché los rumores y es cierto. Aquella fiesta va a ser recordada como la más salvaje del siglo y esta… Como que le falta más drama, ¿no crees?

—¿Y que hay sobre el espectáculo que dan Jackie y Gunther? —Preguntó Kick incrédulo mientras los señalaba con su mentón.

La parejita estaba de nuevo discutiendo en medio de la pista. Gunther trataba de apartar a otro pobre chico mientras Jackie se aferraba a él y se negaba a soltarlo. Era como ver a dos niños pelear por un juguete.

—Eso es un gran drama.

—Eso es estupidez. Ellos se aman y lo saben, solo están actuando como idiotas para darle más interés al… Asunto.

—No quiero hablar de _su_ asunto con nadie y menos contigo, Bri.

—¡Ash! Eres un gran bebe, Kick —dijo juguetonamente, mientras le daba un ligero codazo en su costado—. No soy una niña, ¿sabes? Además he escuchado suficiente de _tus_ asuntos con esas zorras. Tanto que ya nada me sorprende.

Kick en serio tenía que encontrar una forma de que las chicas pararan de hablar, no le importaba la idea de que su vida sexual fuera publica, pero no le gustaba que su hermanita estuviera tan enterada de ella.

Podría darle ideas.

Y esas ideas podrían hacer que Kick fuera a parar a prisión por matar al compañero con quien su hermana quisiera llevar esas ideas a cabo.

—Mientras _tú_ no tengas asuntos con nadie aun —dijo el acróbata entre dientes—, todo está bien.

Brianna se puso enfrente de él y con toda la elegancia y delicadeza que una princesa puede mostrar, le enseño el dedo medio.

—Eres un cerdo, ¿lo sabias?

Kick se inclinó para estar a su altura y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le dijo:

—Me han llamado peor, hermanita.

Antes de que Brianna pudiera contestarle su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Completamente molesta lo saco de su cartera, sin embargo, su mala cara no duró mucho. Su hermana menor tenía una cara de completa satisfacción en cuanto volvió a meter su teléfono en su cartera.

—¿Quién era? —Al acróbata no le gustaba para nada la cara de su hermana en esos momentos.

Solo podía significar que problemas venían.

—Unas nuevas amigas, acaban de llegar y quieren que las incluya en los acontecimientos de la noche.

Genial, más chicas a las que soportar. Más zombies del escuadrón de Brianna.

—Entonces no deberías hacerlas esperar, Bri.

—Tienes razón, debo ir con ellas —Brianna se alejó un paso de Kick cuando pareció pensarlo mejor y volteo a verlo de nuevo—. ¿No quieres venir conmigo, Kick? ¿Para que no estés aquí solo? Puedo presentarte con ellas.

—No gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí y relajarme un poco antes del gran acto.

Además seguía sin gustarle el brillo diabólico que adornaba los ojos azules de Brianna. Algo tramaba y esas nuevas amigas suyas tenían que ver en eso.

Su hermana no dijo nada más, solo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Pero Kick pudo jurar que la escuchó decir "tú te lo pierdes" antes de irse.

Kick Buttowski fue de nuevo tragado por la música y por primera vez, desde que empezó la fiesta, comenzó a disfrutarla. Las chicas que lo acosaban no regresaron en cuanto su hermana se fue, tal vez se olvidaron del acróbata por un rato, cosa que estaba bien por él.

No todo el tiempo le era grata la atención de las chicas.

Kick no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí disfrutando de la música, Gunther y Jackie habían desaparecido de un momento a otro y el acróbata no sabía a donde pudieron haber ido y no quería pensar en eso, tampoco sabía cómo fue que consiguió otras dos bebidas más si no se había movido de esa esquina, pero no le importaba.

Él estaba contento.

Sin embargo, todo cambio en cuanto vio a su hermana.

Estaba a un lado de la pista, toda contenta mientras hablaba con varios chicos. Por un momento la escena le pareció normal, hasta que las vio.

Eran dos chicas, Kick podía jurar que nunca las había visto por ahí. No, dos chicas como esas sería difícil de no notar.

La primera que vio venía con un vestido negro que acentuaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo, ¡y vaya que tenía curvas! Su cabello rubio caía en una cascada de rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Curiosamente, mientras más Kick la veía más familiar le parecía. Pero no por completo, había algo en ella que simplemente no encajaba.

Frustrado, el acróbata mejor se puso a estudiar a la otra chica, que estaba un poco más apartada del grupo.

Ella era un poco más alta que su acompañante y su figura era más delgada, más agraciada. Elegante.

Un curioso pensamiento, ya que la chica parecía todo menos una niña elegante. Su cabello era gris y estaba todo lacio y desacomodado. Su vestuario consistía en una vestido súper escotado, pegado y corto, traía unas medias rasgadas que solo acentuaban la longitud de sus piernas.

Era sin lugar a dudas, una de las chicas más hermosas que Kick había visto. ¡Y eso que aún no le había visto el rostro!

Sin embargo, había algo aún más extraño en ella que en su acompañante. Su tensa postura decía que simplemente no encajaba en ese lugar, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

La gente le hablaba y se acercaba a ella —en especial los chicos, cosa que por alguna razón molestaba a Kick de sobremanera— y la chica sonreía y les contestaba a lo que fuera que le dijeran, pero… No estaba cómoda.

El acróbata estaba a punto de ir ahí para presentarse y preguntarle si estaba bien cuando de pronto ella volteo a verlo.

Y Kick vio sus ojos.

Verdes. Hermosos ojos verdes.

Kick Buttowski había descubierto su juego y él también quería jugar.

 _ **Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! I'm back!... Jajaja… Sí, soy la peor.**_

 _ **He dejado todos mis proyectos abandonados u.u Me siento mal. Lo siento, es que… La verdad no he tenido nada de ganas de escribir. Toda mi inspiración se fue en esos meses que pase sin mi lap y mi iPad… Tanto que ya hasta olvide muchas ideas de mis otros proyectos y debido a que estuve ocupada viendo y leyendo una serie últimamente (Game of Thrones, ¿la han visto? ¿O leído los libros? Son buenísimos, tanto la serie como los libros los amo) no ha estado en mi volver a pensar en esas ideas… En ponerme detrás de mi lap o iPad para escribir, en serio escribir y no solo medio jugar con palabras.**_

 _ **No fue sino hasta hoy que recibí un lindo review de**_ gamb12 _**(¡muchas gracias por tu review!) que algo se movió dentro de mí y pensé: Tengo que escribir algo para este Fic, ¡ahora! Y esto salió… Les juro chicos que nunca la inspiración había venido a mí en tal oleada, por lo regular tardo un día o dos en escribir algo, pero esta vez me senté… Y no pare, excepto para comer, pero es como si no hubiera parado, jaja. Estoy orgullosa de mí, este capítulo vino a mi cabeza tan fluidamente y es tan bueno…Al menos yo lo creo así y me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan ustedes.**_

 _ **¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me perdonan por mi ausencia y mi flojera?**_

 _ **Regresare pronto lo juro, porque nos espera otro buen capítulo adelante, jajaja.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Los quiere, Sorceri.**_


End file.
